Thirty Day Challenge
by MizzRawrLovezYaoi
Summary: "You have a total of three minutes to explain yourself for being in my room so late." Kurt said with a cold stare. He didn't really have time for Puck's B.S. Puck cleared his throat. "I want you to teach me how to be gay." Full summary inside. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Sooo, I'm sitting in class one day watching a video in my careers class about Morgan Spurlock (The Supersize Me guy) where he is doing this show where he lives thirty days in someone else's life. He's naming off all the different things and then he says, "What if you place a straight man to live a gay man's life?" Or something along those lines, and then it hits me! Puck, the straightest man at McKinley High School, living a gay man's lifestyle. So I pull out my notebook and start writing.  
>Honestly, Puck's hot either way and him being paired with Kurt, only spices things up.<p>

**A/N2: I do plan on finishing this story! What drives me is reviews from you guys. And i plan to upload a new chapter AT LEAST 3x a month.  
><strong>

Summary: Puck takes on a dare from some of the football players to be gay. He doesn't know how to go about it and turns to Kurt for guidance. Kurt finds the other man obnoxious and tries to avoid him. Will a project bring the two a bit closer to understanding grounds, or distance them?

Anyway, this story is rated M for language, sexual thoughts and actions, and crude comments.

Disclaimer~ I do not own Glee. I only wish i did.

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman was a badass, hands down. If there were a challenge given he'd take it in a heartbeat. If he was playing truth or dare he would always choose dare. He didn't give a damn; he was Puckzilla for fuck's sake. No questions asked. Puck sat in the weight room lifting weights to gain more strength in his arms, counting them off as he went along. When he reached a hundred he switched arms. Right now he should be in his advanced learning about whatever but he didn't feel the need to be there. It's not like he's going to use any of it in the real world. Lifting weights and keeping in shape; that was something he needed. He was a stud. A lot of work goes into looking this hot. His head turned to the doors when he heard them open and watched as two of the guys from the football team walk in arguing over something.<p>

Deciding that he wasn't going to get into it, Puck focused on lifting the twenty pound weight in his hand. He heard a body being shoved into a wall and sighed. He really didn't want to be around and witness a fight, although the thought was entertaining, he didn't feel up to sitting in the counselors office explaining what he saw. Setting the weight down he grabbed his shirt and placed it on. Grabbing his things, Puck walked towards the door and placed a hand on it about to walk out but stopped hearing the word "fag" and "fairy". Are they talking about Kurt? He glanced back at them and soon their loud voiced turned into whispers. Were they talking about Kurt? He sighed. Ever since he joined Glee Club, Kurt had become a teammate. He had to look out for his teammates. Groaning, Puck walked over to the jocks and raised his brows.

"Do we have a problem guys?"

They looked at him with surprised looks and then looked at one another. The two were silent for a few moments. Puck rolled his eyes and shook his head, stuffing his hands into his pockets. It seemed like he wasn't going to get any answers anytime soon. He cleared his throat in an irritated fashion and the two jocks sighed in defeat.

"Fucking Josh here," One of guys who had a buzz cut hairdo said pointing to the guy must have been Josh, had messy brunet hair. "was dared to go thirty days living as a fag."

Puck visibly cringed at hearing the last word. He hasn't used that word on anybody in the longest time. Ever since he learned that the word actually hurts people, and since Finn came to him when Kurt's dad scared the shit out of him when he used it in the Hummel household, he hasn't used it since. He looked at the two and raised a brow in interest.

"So I'm guessing that you're pussying out?" Puck asked nodding his head in Josh's direction.

"Drake was dared too! Not just me!" Josh exclaimed. Drake punched him in the arm and glared. He turned back to Puck who was waiting patiently although irritated at the same time. "So the both of us don't want to do the stupid dare. And we don't the whole school fucking with us."

Puck stared at them in disbelief. The dare didn't even sound that bad. It sounded quite easy, actually. If Hummel could do it every day of his damn life, then he was pretty sure that he could do it for thirty days. He folded his arms across his chest and smirked. It was a challenge he wouldn't back down from. It was obvious that these two fucktards weren't going to do it.

"I'll do it." Puck said confidently.

Both Josh and Drake stared at him incredulously. Only if he had a camera to capture the priceless looks on their faces. He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders grinning deviously. These guys probably thought that he was crazy for taking it, that or they thought he was joking.

"How hard could it be?" He questioned as he watched the two look at each other for a moment then back at him. "What do I get out of it if I do go through with it for a whole month?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "You get five hundred dollars."

Puck nodded his head, "Not bad."

Drake crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Puck suspiciously. "You really have problem doing this Puckerman?"

"No."

It was Josh's turn to give Puck a suspicious look. "It's not weird in any way? Aren't you going to be sick acting like a fairy? What if you actually catch it?"

Puck groaned inwardly and rolled his eyes. He thought dumb jocks only happened in the movies and TV shows. But these fuckers really think that you can catch being gay? God help them.

"You can't catch being gay, asshole." He said sternly. "Besides, I'm too badass for labels. I don't take shit form anyone." He cracked his knuckles for emphasis and gave them both a hard look.

Drake raised his hands in defeat. "Whatever man. Do the fucking dare."

Josh nodded in agreement and turned to leave with Drake following him out of the weight room. Puck watched them go and leaned against the wall. Going thirty days being gay didn't seem so bad. Then again he had no idea how to go about being gay. Puck furrowed his brows in thought and stared across the room. Damn. This was harder than he had thought. Then the idea came to him. The only person who knew the first thing about being gay was Kurt.

Kurt was the only gay –well openly gay– guy he knew at the school. He could get pointers form him. Puck grinned and leaned up off the wall and walked to the door pushing it open just as the bell rang. _The bell rings right on time. _He thought as he scanned the halls for McKinley's male diva. _He would most likely be with Aretha. _He thought walking down the corridor in search for Kurt. A wild grin spread itself across his face.

"Found you." He said to himself as he made his was to Kurt who was alone at his locker. He stood next to him without the other knowing, his presence being hidden by the locker door. He stood there without the other knowing and patiently waited for Kurt to finish in his locker. A minute or so later of Puck standing there, Kurt closed his locked and let out a small yelp in surprise seeing Puck there. _Seeing him scared is a rarity. _He thought smirking. "Hey, Hummel."

Kurt placed a hand over his heart and glared at Puck. "What are you doing there, Puckerman?" He questioned giving him his best bitchy glare.

"I came to ask you for a favor."

Kurt narrowed his eyes in distrust and adjusted his bag on his shoulder. "I have absolutely no interest in doing any favors for you Puckerman." He walked around him. "Now if you don't mind, I have a class to get to."

Puck watched as Kurt walked away and let out a sigh. Okay, so maybe getting Kurt to teach him to be gay was going to be harder than he had originally thought. No problem, getting Kurt to agree should be easy. All he had to do was turn on the Puckster charm. He'll have Kurt squirming in his designer skinny jeans in no time.

When Glee practice came about, Puck sat in his usual seat and watched as the people started to pour in the room. One by one they walked in, mostly the girls. His eyes followed Santana and the short Cheerios skirt that she wore. He counted the times when he saw the beautiful Latina out of the uniform that she wore on a daily basis. Puck has hit that so many times, it was crazy.

Doing the dare meant that he's have to give up chasing skirts for a month. What. The. Fuck. He hadn't really thought that far ahead. A whole thirty days without getting any from a MILF, Cheerio, or a random hot girl. _Fuck me. _Puck thought with a groan running his hand down his face. By doing the dare, would he have to get it from a guy? _Yes, Puck. That seems to be the case, _a voice inside him whispered. He shuddered at the thought and looked at the guys that were now in the room. None of them looked like they would be alright with just randomly having a cock up their ass. Except Sam. With that large of a mouth, he's bound to give great head.

Then he heard a silver bell like laugh ring throughout the room and his head turned to the sound. He looked over at the door and spotted Kurt arm in arm with his fellow diva. _Maybe Kurt would be a good choice to have sex with. I mean hey, he is pretty feminine…but still he is a guy. _He watched as Kurt sat down a few seats from him and watched as his tongue darted across his lips to wet them. Fuck, fuck, fuck…

He watched as Kurt set his bag down when his original thought came back to him. He had to get Kurt to teach him about being gay, but the other boy too stubborn for his own damn good. All Puck had to do was approach him and make Kurt listen, without being aggressive of course. He stood up out of his chair to walk over to the Ice Princess, when Mr. Shue walked in and directed everyone to have a seat.

Puck let out an audible groan and sat back down un his seat. He watched as Mr. Shue stand down in the front of the room and begin to talk about the new song and dance they were going to perform for the upcoming assembly. Puck tuned him out form there as he thought of things to say to Kurt.

Everything he thought of sounded really fucking lame. If only there was a way he could ask Kurt without Aretha around clinging to his side. He glanced over at Finn when he burst into song with Rachel joining him. Then the thought came to him, stay the night at the Hudson-Hummel residence and talk to Kurt when everyone was asleep. It was genius.

When Glee practice was over, Puck fed Finn some excuse about being in trouble at home and not wanting his mom to yell at him and asked to stay at his place. Being the best friend that he was, Finn agreed to have him over. They walked out to the parking lot when Finn told him that they would be riding in Kurt's car. Nodding in agreement, Puck slipped into the backseat while Finn sat in the front as he explained to Kurt, who was waiting for them in the driver's seat that Puck was coming home with them.

Puck saw Kurt's brows furrow slightly in dissatisfaction and their eyes met when the male diva looked at him through the rearview mirror. Puck smirked and waved at him only for Kurt to unlock their gaze and mumble something under his breath and start the car. They drove in silence other than the radio playing Lady Gaga's latest song. They reached the Hudson-Hummel residence quickly and Kurt shut off the engine. Puck and Finn opened their doors and said their thanks before getting out and heading to the door.

The two of them dropped their stuff up in Finn's room and went back downstairs to raid the kitchen for snacks. Grabbing sodas and chips they walked out of the kitchen. Finn went ahead of him and Puck stood by the stairs fixing the many chips in his arms. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Kurt walk by and into the kitchen. For a moment he debated whether or not to go and approach the pale male, but decided against it. That would ruin the effect for later. Adjusting the chips in his arms and casting one last glance over to Kurt, Puck went up the stairs to whoop Finn's ass in Call of Duty.

Night approached quicker than Puck had hoped. He laid on the comforter next to Finn and waited until he heard those few moments of the taller teens snoring to know he was out for the rest of the night. Grinning like a mad man, Puck grabbed his sweat pants, deciding to leave his shirt off and crept out of the room. He gently tiptoed down the stairs and stopped hearing the sound of Burt Hummel's voice. No matter how badass he was, Burt Hummel will always scare the shit out of him. He couldn't help it! The man was intimidating.

He caught sight of Burt about to turn the corner and round up the stairs. Puck took that moment to come out of his stupor and act as though he wasn't just standing there being frozen. He feigned surprise when he took a step down the stairs and effectively bumped into Mr. Hummel.

"Puck." Burt said eyeing his shirtless stature. "What are you doing up?"

Puck placed on a winning smile and replied, "I'm thirsty."

Burt looked at him for a few moments as if trying to see if he was lying. Puck silently prayed that Burt would just take the lie and go to bed. He thought his prayers weren't answered like somehow Burt knew Puck was getting ready to go and mess with his precious son when he cracked his knuckles. Oh, fuck. "Well don't stay up too late. Remember you have school in the morning."

Burt walked past Puck and clapped him on his bare shoulder and went up to his room. It wasn't until Puck heard the door shut, that he let out a breath he didn't realize that he was holding. He took a moment to regain his composure and shook his head walking the rest of the way down the stairs. That was…intense.

Putting that aside, Puck walked into the kitchen and grabbed a quick glass of water. Now refreshed and feeling more like the Puckasurus, he made his way toward Kurt's door and took a breath. The task was simple: get Kurt to agree in teaching him the ways of being gay. Rolling his neck form side to side as if preparing to go into battle –which is kind of true, Kurt can be scary when he wants to be– Puck raised his hand and knocked on Kurt's door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So yeaaah...That's the start of things! Is it worth continuing? Reviews are highly welcome. :D  
>Peace&amp;Love,<br>~MizzRawr :)


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, so many favorites/alerts/reviews for this story. I'm glad you all like it so far :)  
>I'm kind of switching back and forth between Kurt and Puck. So hopefully that goes alright.<br>Sidenote: Finals for school have been kicking my ass! Sorry for the semi late update (-w-)" But I have been writing on paper in class during my free time so there's much more to come :)  
>Also, reviews make the heart flutter :) Enjoy!<br>~MizzRawr :)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>

After saying goodnight to his father, Kurt walked into his closet flipping on the light switch and began to go through his clothes trying to figure out what to wear for the next day. He thought about a pair of white skinny jeans with his red Armani sweater, and then decided against it. Chances were that it was going to be ruined due to a slushy facial. Sighing deeply, he wondered vaguely if such childish behaviors will ever end. _It seems like most likely never. Those Neanderthals are far too ignorant and blind to everything and everyone who aren't like them. _He thought to himself.

Kurt pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and grinned knowing how they hugged his hips, thighs, and fine backside. He walked out of his closet and gently set his jeans on the bed. Just as he was about to go back to his closet, he heard a knock on his bedroom door. Curious as to who would be at his door at… he cast a glance to his alarm clock, 12:30 a.m. Kurt bounded up the stairs gracefully and opened his door to find a shirtless Puck standing there. He tried his best not to frown, knowing that he'd get horrible frown lines, so he settled with a fierce stare.

"Hey, Hummel." Puck said smirking.

For a moment Kurt took in the delicious sight of Puck's sexy form before taking the door and beginning to shut it. "Goodnight, Puckerman."

Puck stopped the door from shutting and gave Kurt a serious stare. "So rude. Do you treat all house guests like this?" He asked with humor in his eyes.

Kurt glared. "No, only to you."

"You wound me, Kurt." Puck said placing a hand on his chest.

"What do you want?"

Puck's grin widened. "Let me in and I just might tell you."

Kurt stood there for a few moments staring at the tanner teen. He seriously debated about letting Puck walk into his room. What was Puck going to do when he came inside? Come to think of it, Puck has been acting strange all day; grinning like he has something up his sleeve. Kurt should just kick the teen out or better yet call his father down. He looked at Puck suspiciously trying to figure out what was going on in that mohawked head of his.

Curiosity taking the best of him, Kurt opened the door fully and walked down the stairs inviting Puck in. _I better not regret this. _He thought to himself. Kurt stood in the middle of his room with his arms folded across his chest as he watched Puck come down the stairs. The two stared at one another for a few moments before Kurt sighed in annoyance.

"You have a total of three minutes to explain yourself for being in my room so late." Kurt said with a cold stare. He didn't really have time for Puck's B.S.

Puck cleared his throat. "I want you to teach me how to be gay."

There was a silence and all Kurt could do was stare at him, his mouth open slightly. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Or was this some crazed messed up dream? Kurt shook his head and placed a hand on his forehead closing his eyes. Just for clarity, because Kurt is most definite that he heard wrong, he looked up at Puck.

"Excuse me?" He asked looking at him quizzically.

"You heard me right, Hummel. I want you," Puck took a couple of steps toward Kurt and placed a hand on his shoulder. "To teach me how to be gay. Or at least act like it."

Kurt looked at Puck in disgust and shrugged his hand off. He did the first thing that came to mind; slap him. The sound of flesh hitting flesh rang though the room. Of all the rudest, dumbest things a person can ask. You can't teach a person to be gay! That's like forcing religion onto people. They don't really want it. It's a life decision. He glared at Puck as the other teen rubbed his now stinging cheek.

"Get out."

Puck dropped his hand from his face and frowned. "Dude, I'm serious-"

Kurt held a hand up to stop him. "Get out or I'm calling my father down here and tell him to bring his shotgun."

Kurt noticed Puck hesitate for a moment before crossing his arms across his chest. As sexy as Puck was he's so damn arrogant. Kurt shifted from one foot to the other and kept his glare on the other.

"Hear me out." Puck said defiantly.

"Puckerman, there is nothing to 'hear out.'" He said using his fingers to air quote the words hear out. "Now leave." He pointed toward the door.

Puck shook his head. "No."

"Go."

"Make me."

He was going to strangle this boy! Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked at his clock and saw that it read 12:46 a.m. If he didn't get Puck out of here soon, he wouldn't be able to do his nightly facial or finish picking out his outfit. He groaned inwardly and rubbed his temples. Was that a headache coming on? Why yes. Yes it is. Kurt closed his eyes and debated whether or not to hit Puck again.

When he opened his eyes a small gasp came from his lips. Noah straight-as-an-arrow- Puckerman, was only inches away from his face. Kurt's eyes widened slightly and it seemed like he was frozen in place. Puck leaned in slightly and Kurt could feel his breath ghosting his face.

"Tell me one thing about being gay, and I swear I'll leave." Puck whispered, locking dark brown eyes to Kurt's blue-green ones.

Kurt narrowed his eyes in a challenge. "Kiss a boy." He challenged. He noticed Puck lean in to kiss him and he put a hand up to come to the jock's face and pushed him away. "Not me, Romeo. Get your boy kisses elsewhere."

Puck groaned and stood up straight, glaring at Kurt slightly. "Really?"

"Get out of my room now, Puck."

Kurt looked at Puck with icy eyes until he saw the other roll his eyes and shrug his shoulders. Puck held up his hands in defense and sighed.

"Fine, fine."

"Goodnight." Kurt said waving him away.

He watched as the other teen walk to the stairs and sighed softly. He waited until he heard the door shut before walking back to his closet and picking out a random half shirt. He looked over the shirt checking out the plain checkered design and held it in his hand as he reached for a white tank top before what just happened dawned on him.

He closed his eyes and took his free hand, bringing it to his face and pinching the bridge of his nose. _Oh Gaga, what did I just do? _He thought with a groan of annoyance passing his lips. Noah Puckerman was as straight as an arrow. There were no curves to this arrow. He's a panty chaser, case closed. This has to be some new form of torment, but as of lately, hasn't Puck been nice, or well, stopped his bullying toward him at least?

What is going on that damn mind of his? Why would he want to know how to be gay? So many questions filled his mind about why Puck is doing this. Then again, Puck would have to kiss a boy. Kurt let out a frustrated groan and shook his head. Forget it. Puck is too damn straight to so anything of the sort.

Shaking all thoughts from his head, Kurt walked out of his closet and grabbed his pants and hung his clothes up on a rack by his vanity. He sat down and began to go through his nightly facial routine. He wondered slightly if this entire Puck situation was all a dream.

The next morning, Kurt stood in the kitchen making himself a strawberry-mango smoothie. He poured the contents into a glass cup and smiled. He sat down at the table and took a piece of toast, munched on it crossing his legs. He sat fully clothed in the outfit he picked out the night before and looked off into space as he at his toast, careful as to not get any on his white tank top.

He heard the fall of footsteps and glanced over to the kitchen entryway to see who it was. His eyes landed on the man who came to his room last night asking how to be gay. Looking at Puck and his clad in only his black and red boxers, he tried not to blush. He walked sleepily over to the fridge and opened it, grabbing the orange juice and drinking the last of its contents from the bottle.

Kurt made a look of disgust and finished his toast, taking his napkin and cleaning his face.

"Don't you have any decency?" He asked taking a drink from his smoothie.

Puck turned his head in Kurt's direction and grinned wolfishly. "Good morning to you too, Princess."

Kurt glared at the use of his nickname and scoffed finishing his drink. "Don't call me that." He stood to his feet and walked over to the sink and placed his glass into the sink. He glanced over at Puck out of the corner of his eyes. "Go put some clothes on Puckerman."

Kurt looked away and started to wash his cup. He finished the task quickly and set the dish on the rack to air dry. He reached back into the sink and began to wash a plate, when he rinsed it off he went to place it on the rack, only to nearly drop it feeling a hard body press against his back.

"I kind of like what I'm wearing, don't you?" He whispered huskily into his ear.

Kurt shivered and turned around pushing Puck away. He glared, fighting the blush urging to creep up on his cheeks and side stepped away from him. He made a good enough distance between them and narrowed his eyes. He exhaled softly. This thing Puck was doing is completely uncalled for. Puck turned to look at him with a grin plastered on his face. Kurt opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it shaking his head. _It would be better if I don't say anything. _He thought turning around and walked out of the kitchen and up to his room. He shut the door and looked at the clock. Forty minutes until school started.

Sighing softly, Kurt sat on the edge of his bed and closed his eyes. He could still sense the heat and feel of Puck's body pressed against him. Those hard muscles pressed against him…he shivered at the thought and exhaled deeply. _I have to pull myself together. _He took a few deep breaths and stood up straight. Kurt grabbed his bag and placed it on his shoulder; he grabbed his keys from his vanity and made his way up the stairs and out of his room.

He walked out of the front door, shouting a goodbye to his father and walked out. He walked to his navigator, getting in deciding that he might as well go ahead and pick up Mercedes on his way to school. He started his car and grabbed his CDs shuffling through them until he found Lady Gaga's, Fame Monster. He put the cd in and skipped through the songs until Bad Romance began to play through the speakers.

"Wait! Wait!"

Kurt looked up and saw Puck running over to the car. He groaned inwardly and felt his fingers tighten around the wheel. _I just can't get away, can I? _The passenger door opened and Puck climbed in dropping his bag in front of him then closed the door. The scent of AX hit Kurt hard and he closed his eyes taking a deep breath. The scent was highly intoxicating, and he then found that the commercials weren't lying about the smell making you want to jump the person wearing it. He opened his eyes gaining his composure and looked over to the jock in the passenger seat.

Puck looked at him as he fastened his seat belt. "You going to drive or what?"

"What's your deal, Puckerman?"

Puck looked confused. "What?"

Kurt turned off the engine and turned in his seat to face him. "Why are you doing this whole, 'teach me to be gay' act?" He glared. "It's rather rude, if you haven't already figured that out."

"I don't mean to offend you dude."

"Don't call me that."

"Okay…" Puck cleared his throat and shrugged. "I took on a dare from these two guys who punked out."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He should have known. He shook his head solemnly and pinched the bridge of his nose in an irritated fashion. How could he not have figured that out the moment Puck asked him this last night? This is just completely ridiculous. To calm himself, Kurt took a few deep breaths.

"Get out." He said turning right in his seat.

"What? Why?" Puck looked at him very confused.

"You're walking today, Puckerman. Get out of my car." Kurt said as he started the car again.

Puck narrowed his eyes in annoyance and grabbed his stuff opening the door. "Whatever."

Puck slammed the door shut and Kurt let out a sound of disgust putting the car in drive and pulled out of the driveway not sparing a second glance at Puck as he drove to Mercedes' house. He couldn't believe that Puck would do something like this. Then again, he can believe Puck would do something like this. This was the guy who's tormented Kurt for the longest time for being who he was.

"Unbelievable." Kurt muttered grabbing his designer shades and putting them on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Puck  
><strong>

_I can't believe he had me walk to school! _Puck though as he slammed his locker door shut and adjusted his bag. He frowned and wondered what was up with Kurt. All he did was told Kurt the reason why he wanted to learn how to be gay. It wasn't his fault that he took the dare. His thoughts were interrupted when somebody bumped into him, he was about to chew out the sucker when his eyes fell upon blond hair. _Trouty mouth, _Puck thought. His lips slowly formed a grin as the thought came to him. Kurt's first thing to being gay; kiss a guy. Puck was pretty sure that Sam swung both ways, nobody's hair was that blond and those lips looked like they would be wonderful wrapped around a certain appendage.

Sam muttered a small sorry and continued walking down the hall. Puck crossed his arms grinning like a mad man. Kissing San didn't sound like such a bad idea. Considering how Kurt didn't want to kiss him and every other guy he thought of seemed to make him cringe at the possibility of being kicked in the nuts. So Sam seemed like a safe choice. He chuckled as he turned around and began to head to his first period class. He wondered how he was going to get Sam alone, let alone get the blond to kiss him.

Puck walked to his first period class and went to the back taking a seat. He looked around the room and grinned seeing Sam walk in. _I thought his class was across the school…he must have dropped Quinn off to class, _he thought. He wondered if he can get him to agree now or at least let him think about it throughout the day.

"Yo, Evans." Sam looked up hearing his name and looked around until his eyes landed on Puck tapping the empty spot next to him. "Come here." Sam walked over to him and took a seat next to the mohawked teen. "How's it going, Sammy?"

Sam smiled a friendly smile and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm doing pretty well, you?"

"Good. Hey, listen I have a question to ask you. Well, more like a proposition." He said. _I might as well get it over with. _Puck cleared his throat and straightened himself in his chair.

Sam nodded his head waiting for Puck's next words. "Okay, what's up?"

Taking a deep breath, Puck spoke. "You want to make out, Evans?" He spoke in a hushed tone.

Sam was silent for what seemed like forever, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. Oh fuck, that might have been too straight forward. Then again, how else was he supposed to get his point across? Puck sat there patiently waiting for to say something, anything. After about a minute, Puck grew agitated and heaved a sigh.

"Look, I get five hundred dollars and I'll give you a hundred if you make out with me."

Sam seemed to snap out of his stupor and he shook his head. He stared at the table instead of the jock in what appeared to be in concentration and after a moment he looked at Puck and nodded his head. "Sure, okay." Puck could have sworn he heard that wrong. "But, why do you want to though?" Sam asked furrowing his brows slightly.

"Because I took on this dare to be gay for a month and the first thing I have to do is kiss a guy." He explained.

At this he frowned slightly. "That's kind of…weird. You took on a dare?"

Puck nodded his head. "Yeah."

Sam nodded his head slowly. "Okay, your choice man."

Puck clapped him on the back. "Alright. Meet me in the choir room when lunch starts."

"Alright."

At Sam's simple response he grinned and leaned back in his chair. Okay so maybe that went smoother than he had originally thought. He thought that the boy would be disgusted or horrified that he would even suggest something like that. But no, Sam was pretty laid back about the whole thing. In some ways, Puck questioned his sexuality. Then again, Sam was scoring a hundred dollars if he did the simple task. So maybe kissing another dude would be no sweat. He glanced over to the blond and saw that he was biting his lower lip slightly as he stared up front watching the teacher. The action wasn't sexual more subconscious than anything. Puck watched him for a bit before Sam looked over to him, his teeth ceasing the abuse to his lower lip and he released a small chuckle.

"What are you staring at man?"

"Nothing. Just, thinking."

Sam glanced up front before turning in his chair to face Puck. "Thinking about what?"

"How are you so laid back about this?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Well, anatomy is a pretty easy topic, I enjoy-"

"Not what I meant, Evans." He said cutting Sam off, with the roll of his eyes.

"Oh, that?" Puck nodded his head. "I've kissed guys before."

Puck's eyes widened. "Wait. What?" He asked, both his brows rising up to his hairline.

"Yeah, I was playing spin the bottle with some friends at my old school a while back and there were more guys than girls. When I spun the bottle it landed on one of the guys. We were both cool with it so we kissed. Turns out that later on that he had a crush on me and we went out for like two months." He said shrugging his shoulders as though it wasn't that big of a deal.

Puck sat there looking at Sam with his mouth open and his eyes wide in surprise. He was definitely not expecting that. Who knew Evans dated guys? You learn something new every day. Damn.

"So I guess technically, I'm bisexual." Sam said with a shy grin.

"Shit Evans. Who would've thought? You're dating Quinn fucking Fabray, one of the hottest girls at this school. You two are like the next power couple. She's a cheerleader and you're a football player, it's your stereotypical high school pairing." Puck said chuckling. "Damn, and the shocker is, is that you play both teams." He shook his head smiling in disbelief. "I did not see that coming."

Sam smiled shyly and shrugged his shoulders. "Most people don't know that I am. I don't really go around shouting it to the world. It's just one of those things, where if you ask I don't mind telling you."

Puck nodded his head and chuckled softly to himself. He looked at Sam with a small grin and then looked up to the front of the class when his name was called to question if he was paying attention. A few more classes then lunch. That's how long he had to wait until he was able to make out with Sam. Main question was if he was up to doing just that. Kissing a dude is completely different than kissing a chick, right? Maybe it might be different; then again, it could be just the same as kissing a girl. He shrugged his shoulder and sighed when the teacher told him to pay attention.

Lunch came rather quickly and Puck sat in the choir room, his head tilted back toward the ceiling a long piece of licorice sticking out of his mouth. He closed his eyes and munched thoughtfully on the licorice. He was kissing Sam very soon and he wondered how all that was going to go down. The entire thing could go down very well, or very bad. He heard the door open and shut with the click of the lock. The sound didn't make Puck open his eyes to know that the person inside the room was Sam. He already knew it was the blond. He listened to sound of footsteps walking up the small few stairs to get to where he was sitting and felt the presence of a body standing only a few feet from him.

"Puck?"

Puck opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a split second and then lifted his head looking over to Sam with a grin. He took the half eaten licorice out of his mouth and nodded his hello to the teen before standing to his feet.

"Sammy, so glad you could make it." He said licking his lips, placing the licorice back in his mouth finishing it off.

Sam blushed lightly and nodded his head. "So…are we going to do this?" He asked placing his hands into his pockets.

Puck nodded his head and stepped closer to the blond invading his personal space and leaned in close. "I'm ready when you are." He said, his words ghosting over Sam's plump pink lips.

Sam nodded his head slightly nervous and leaned up pressing his lips lightly against Puck's. Puck looked his face over for a second and then slowly let his eyes slip close and returned the kiss with the boy. They kissed for a moment and then parted. Sam blushing while Puck looked momentarily intrigued. He licked his lips thinking that the kiss they just shared was fairly nice. He smirked and leaned in again, pressing his lips against Sam's making the kiss slightly deeper. The sound of a soft whimper from Sam made him swell with pride. He placed a hand behind Sam's neck and pulled him closer. He listened as Sam whimpered a little louder and felt as the other boy pressed his body closer to Puck's. _I have this effect on men too, fucking sweet, _he thought flicking his tongue against Sam's lips and tried his best not to chuckle when plump lips opened readily, greedily accepting his tongue.

He ran his fingers through Sam's hair and bit lightly on the boy's lower lip sucking gently. He slid his tongue back into his mouth and played with his tongue finding it somewhat shocking how easily Sam went along with the kiss, like he enjoyed it just a bit too much. Sam had brought his hands up to run over the Mohawk that Puck had, gently gripping the strands of hair. The kiss got heated very quickly and Puck felt something hard pressing against him. He pulled away and looked down at the panting, flushed blond. He grinned and licked his own lips and leaned down taking Sam's lower lip between his teeth and pulled on it, causing the blond to sigh and whimper in pleasure. He released the abused lip and kissed him once more before pulling away and looking over Sam, who stood there staring at Puck with arousal in his eyes.

That actually…wasn't that bad, better than he had expected actually. He grinned and looked him over noticing the apparent bulge in those blue jeans he wore.

"That was…different." He spoke after a few moments and sat down in the chair, stretching out his limbs and grinning folding his strong arms over his chest.

Sam stood there and cleared his throat, coming back to reality and nodded his head blushing just a bit darker than before. "Yeah…" He said softly, his eyes darting around the room not wanting to look Puck in the eyes.

"You're a great kisser. No wonder you're liked by both genders. Those lips aren't there for show."

Hearing his words, Sam looked at him with slightly wide eyes and then gave a shy smile. "Thanks…I think."

"Yeah, anytime." Puck stood to his feet and threw his bag over his shoulder and looked at Sam with a devious glint in his eyes. "In case I need to do anything like this anytime soon, you'll be the first on my list."

Puck heard the small gasp come from him and watched as blue eyes widen slightly. "O-okay." Sam stuttered, his cheeks turning a rosy pink.

Puck grinned and walked towards the door. "Catch you later, Evans." He said unlocking the door and stepping out into the near deserted halls.

He had to admit that that had gone much better than he had thought it would. And what surprised him the most was that he actually enjoyed kissing the other boy. He liked it a lot. That didn't make him actually gay, it just meant that he was desired by both sexes –a fact he was well aware of– and that he could get use the idea of having more than girls on his list. Rolling his neck from side to side, he made his way to the cafeteria to grab something to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kurt **

Kurt sat in the cafeteria with Rachel and Mercedes the two girls on either side of him. He bit into the turkey sandwich on rye with closed eyes and munched thoughtfully on it. He hadn't really seen Puck all day. It made him wonder if the strong jock had followed through on what he said. He opened his eyes and reached to grab his drink bringing it up to his lips and stopped when the bottle reached his lips and his eyes connected with Noah Puckerman. A small scowl placed itself upon his features when he noticed the complacent grin on the others face.

Oh god, what has that boy done now?

Kurt set his drink down without having the chance to drink the mineral water and raised a perfectly arched brow when Puck sat down across from the three of them. Puck looked over to Rachel and Mercedes before settling his gaze on Kurt.

"Mind if I talk to you alone, your highness?" Puck said amusedly.

"Whatever you have to say to Kurt, you can say in front of us, Puckerman." Mercedes said leaning in towards the mohawked teen.

"Exactly." Rachel said folding her arms and setting a hard stare on the man in front of them.

Sighing softly, Kurt raised a hand and looked to each of the girls. "Ladies, it's alright. I think I can handle this featherbrained fool." He said taking his napkin and wiping his mouth free of crumbs.

Mercedes on his left, looked at him and casted a glare over to Puck as she spoke. "Pull anything Puckerman, and you'll have my foot so far up your ass it'll have to be amputated." She said before standing to her feet and grabbing her things.

Rachel stood with her and gathered her things together and gave a pointed look at Puck before telling Kurt that they'll see him later. Kurt waved his goodbye and watched him leave and then turned his attention to Puck and gave a roll of his wrist to indicate that he can start talking. Puck just continued to look at him with raised both brows.

Kurt sighed and then rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What do you want, Noah?"

"So I did it. Now I want to know what's next."

Kurt's mouth opened his mouth in surprise and he narrowed his eyes on the man in front of him. "You didn't."

Puck smirked deviously and leaned forward towards him. "You best believe it, Princess."

"With who?"

"Sam."

"Did you threaten him to do it?"

"Nope, just asked."

"And he just so happened to be acquiesced to your demands?"

"I also said I'd give him a hundred dollars."

Kurt sighed and then took a drink from his bottle. "Figures."

Puck grinned. "He got hard from doing it."

Kurt had nearly spit his water out of his mouth and had to cover his mouth in order to keep and not sprayed everywhere. After swallowing the water he coughed, patting his chest. "You have to be lying to me."

Laughing at Kurt's expense he leaned back in the chair he sat in and licked his lips. "It's nice to know that the Puckster is wanted by both sexes."

Kurt gave a disgusted face and then shook his head. "I have a hard time believing that he got hard just from kissing you."

Puck set the chair back on all fours and placed his elbows on the table. "Have you felt my body pressed against yours?" He chuckled and then nodded his head. "Take that back, yes you have."

Kurt fought the blush urging to rise on his cheeks and narrowed his eyes dangerously on the olive tanned skinned boy in front of him. "Shut it, Puckerman." He said venomously.

He held his hands up in defense and smirked. "Hey, I'm just saying." He said biting suggestively in Kurt's direction.

Shaking his head, Kurt sighed heavily and began to gather his things. He reached for his bottle of water then tensed when he felt a large hand on his wrist. He looked up and locked his blue-grey eyes with chocolate ones. "Yes?"

Puck licked his lips thoughtfully and then spoke. "So, I kiss a guy, then what?"

The petite male sighed and rolled his eyes. What else could he get Puckerman to do that was 'gay'? He looked up at him. "Figure something out on your own Puckerman."

Puck frowned at this and shook his head. "No way, Princess. Tell me."

Kurt's eyes groaned and pulled his wrist away from Puck and stood to his feet grabbing his bottle of water. "How about you go and ask Sam what to do next. Don't come to me."

With that being said Kurt walked out of the cafeteria just as the lunch bell rang notifying everyone that lunch was over. He walked over to his locker and opened it checking his hair to see if it was nothing less than perfect. Just because he was gay meant that Puckerman could get tips? Not in his damn dreams. _I can't believe he actually thinks that I'm going to help him. I honestly didn't think that he was actually going to kiss a guy, much less that guy to be Samuel Evans, who in fact was straight the last I checked. Then again he might be in on it for the money; _Kurt thought to himself as he grabbed his Spanish textbook and held it in his other arm and closed his locker. He turned and began to walk down the hallway to the Spanish class.

Taking a seat in the front he took out his notebook he had dedicated to taking notes in the class and a pen. He rolled his neck from side to side releasing any tension he had and smiled when he watched as Sam sit next to him. He could ask the blond if what Puck said true. The mohawked delinquent was not really known for his honesty. He turned to look at the clock and noted that there was at least three minutes until class started before turning slightly in his seat to look at Sam.

"I have a question for you, Sam."

Sam turned to look at him and smiled innocently. "What's up, Kurt?"

_There is just no way that Sam and Noah kissed, _he thought taking in the innocence that Sam seemed to hold. "Did you and Puck…" He paused for a second when he saw one of the jocks sit directly behind them. He leaned in a little closer and whispered. "Kiss or make out?"

Sam pulled away to look at Kurt and his cheeks began to turn a bright red. Oh dear god, you can't be serious. Sam bit his lip and looked around before speaking. "You won't tell anybody will you?" He asked in a whisper nervously.

Kurt's eyes were wide with surprise and he blinked them a few times to come out of his stupor. "You two actually…" He shook his head and turned to sit straight in his chair. He stared ahead at the whiteboard and began to tap his pen lightly against the wood of the table.

"What?"

Kurt looked at Sam with a disbelieving gaze and studied him trying to find some kind of lie with what Sam admitted. "He's not making you say that you two did, is he?"

Sam shook his head. "No, I actually enjoyed it." He said with a small smile and the blush on his cheeks turning darker. "He's a great kisser, honestly." He whispered grinning.

Kurt felt his eye twitch and he raised his hands as if to stop Sam from talking and shook his head. "I can't believe he actually did it." He muttered to himself.

Sam tilted his head in a confused manner. "Was he not supposed to?"

"I didn't think he had the guts to do it."

"Well he did it." Sam said grinning.

Kurt might as well ask if he had gotten hard from the move Puckerman pulled. "Did you-"

"Alright class! Let's get down to business." Mr. Shue said excitedly, effectively cutting the brunet off.

He sighed and looked over to Sam who was grabbing his things from his bag and then looked back up at Mr. Shue who was writing the different conjunctions that they would be going over today. Kurt could hardly pay attention to what was being taught in the class, his mind off in another world. When he had spoken to Puck the night before, he doubted that the Neanderthal would kiss a guy. And for that person to be Sam of all people is something he didn't expect. Even if he suspected Sam's sexuality in the beginning he had thought he was proved wrong when he announced that he was straight and started dating Quinn.

He did doubt that Puck would go any further than kissing a guy, and that he would be back to chasing panties and skirts by Friday. He wouldn't last the rest of the week being able to do that offensive dare. Puck was way too straight to be doing anything that puts his precious reputation in jeopardy. Nodding his head slightly he picked up his pen and began to take notes on what Mr. Shue was saying. He was already passing this class with flying colors he didn't need to pay attention as much as the other students who took the class with him. He flipped to a random page in his notebook and began to doodle in it.

His thoughts came back to Puck and he remembered this morning when he encountered the mohawked jock in nothing but his underwear. He did have to admit that the other was highly attractive, but that thought was only to be kept with him. He wouldn't say it out loud because he didn't want that self-centered male to get a bigger head than he already has. He gently nibbled the inside of his lips as he lost himself in his thoughts. Puck was the kind of guy who would do just about anything, but that anything had its limits, didn't it? Kurt knew that Puck was only doing the dare for the money since his pool boy act hasn't been so well since most of the cougars' husbands found out that they were cheating but didn't know who it was. He chuckled softly to himself remembering the day he walked in on Puck and Finn having talk about the entire thing and remembered that he would be pretty pissed too that his significant other was sleeping with someone way younger than him. The sound of the bell broke him out of his thoughts and blinked and looked at the clock. Wow, class was over already. He shook his head and gathered his things together and walked off to his next class.

The end of the day came quickly and it was time for Glee practice. Kurt walked in solo and took a seat in the front and set his bag beside him, crossing his legs and pulling out his phone. He felt a hand on his shoulder and twisted his neck slightly to see who it was and his eyes landed on no one other than Noah Puckerman. He just couldn't shake this boy could he? He set his phone in his lap and shook his head tiredly at the teen.

"What is it, Noah?" He questioned watching as he grabbed a chair and pulled it closer to him.

"I just wanted to talk with you." Kurt opened his mouth to say something but Puck stopped him with the raise of his hand. "No way, hear me out. I can tell that you might not like that I'm doing this dare, but I kind of want to expand my variety of fish in the sea. But I still like chicks." He said holding a finger up.

Rolling his eyes and placing his hands on his temples, he sighed. "Puck," Kurt said calmly.

"Yeah?"

"I don't care what you do with your life, leave me out of it."

"But I need your help in doing this, Princess. Just let me spend the night at your place tonight or maybe this weekend."

Kurt looked at him like he had gone crazy and tilted his head to the side slightly. "Are you being serious right now?"

He nodded his head. "Like a fucking heart attack."

"Why, just why?"

"Because, behind that snarky attitude you have," He stated poking the paler teen's chest with his finger, and leaning in. "I know that you want me and that you would love to have me sleep in the same room as you, maybe. Can you honestly say that you can deny this?"

Kurt gave him a blank stare. Had he really just said that? "You're a narcissistic ass, Noah Puckerman." He said with narrowed eyes as he pushed him back away from his personal space. "Now get away from me before you do something with your life that you will end up regretting."

Puck chuckled and stood to his feet. "Baby, I have no regrets." He said winking at Kurt before walking away.

"Did he just wink at you white boy?"

Kurt looked to see Mercedes standing in front of him. "Unfortunately, yes."

Mercedes looked over to Puck as he sat in the back with the other guys and narrowed her eyes on the jock suspiciously. "Something is up with that boy."

"More than you think."

The sound of heels approaching them made the two look up to see a fierce looking Latina with attitude written across her face. "Kurt, are you putting Puckerman up to visiting your field of the team?"

"No, I'm not." He responded coolly.

"Then what the hell does he think he's doing?"

"A dare."

Santana looked over to Puck who was leaning over in Sam's direction saying something to the blonde's in his ear. She turned her attention back to Kurt and sat in the seat next to him. "Why the hell would he take a dare to be gay? He already gets enough nookie from me that he doesn't need to be chasing boxer briefs."

"I think that boxer briefs are the sign of evil, so I don't wear them." Brittany spoke as she sat down next to Santana and laying her head on the girl's shoulder.

They all looked at her for a moment and then looked back at one another before focusing their attention on Kurt who was playing a game on his phone. He felt the pairs of eyes on him and sighed. He must have sighed so many times today that sound of it was becoming highly familiar. He looked at the girls gathered around him and raised a brow.

"Yes, ladies?"

Mercedes was the first to speak. "What does he want with you?"

"He wants me to teach him how to be gay?"

Brittany gasped softly and leaned closer to Kurt. "You're going to teach him to be a dolphin just like you?" She asked with bright eyes.

Kurt looked at her with slight furrowed eyes before he understood her words and then shook his head. "No, I'm not. I think that he's doing this dare to be an insult to me or something." He shook his head and shrugged. "I don't want anything to do with him if he only wants me to teach him to be gay."

"Oh, so if he asked you to have dolphin babies with him, you would do it then?" Brittany asked with curious eyes.

He let out a dry laugh and shook his head. "Not if I was the last man on earth, Brit."

She frowned and moved back to lay her head on Santana's shoulder. "That's too bad."

He shrugged his shoulders and swept a look to the girls around him. "He's just not my type."

Santana snorted and grinned deviously. "You won't be saying that when you see how well packed that boy is." She said licking her lips.

Kurt shot her a look of disgust and then rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I don't think so."

Brittany grinned and poked at Kurt's thigh. "You just have to have him inside you Kurt. You would totally understand then."

He chuckled and waved his hands, "No thank you."

He watched as Mr. Shue walked into the room and walked over to the whiteboard and wrote down the name of this week's theme. When he stepped to the side he saw the words Spice and Fire. Seeing those two words made him wonder what Mr. Shue was thinking. He watched as the older man clap his hands enthusiastically and calls the class to his attention.

"This week's theme is one being on spice and fire. Now, I know that your all wondering what this could possibly mean. Well! It means that you are all going to pick a song that adds a little spice and fire to life. Can anyone think of a song or artist that brings spice or fire to life?" Brittany rose her hand smiling. Shue smiled and nodded to the girl. "Yes, Brittany?"

"Kesha brings spice to life." She said smiling.

"Yes, she does! The sound of the bass bumping through the speakers, something that makes you want to move your body." He said moving his hips and dancing slightly to prove his point. He walked over to the piano and picked up a top hat and held it in front of him. "You will all get a partner and you have the rest of the week to come up with a performance for the topic of the week."

Kurt watched as one by one most of the Glee kids walk down and take a name out of the hat. When Rachel came back with hers stating that she was with Quinn, Kurt stood to his feet and walked over to the hat, he hoped that he would get Mercedes. He already had a song planned out in his head that the two of them could do perfectly. When his hand came out of the hat he looked down at the paper and wanted to scream. Today just wasn't his day, was it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I just wanted to say Happy Valentine's Day to you al! :) Or Singles Awareness Day to those of you who don't have a Valentine. Don't worry, I'm with you today all you single people out there!  
>So yesh, Reviews are welcome and definitely appreciated! :D<br>Peace&Love  
>~MizzRawr :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **You guys are all awesome for all the Favs/Reviews/Story alerts for this story! You don't know how excited it makes me :)  
>Okeydokey, the song used in this chapter is <strong>Handle Me <strong>by **Robyn**. Question, am I the only one who goes and plays the song while reading a fic? xD  
>So, a lot of you say that this story could easliy be turned into a SamPuck pairing and really it can be, but I think that imma keep it as a Puck/Kurt fic. Even if I do enjoy the thought of Puck ending up with Sam, I'm so far along with the story that it can't be changed now. Well, it can, but I'm too lazy to do that. :P  
>So with that being said, ENJOY!<br>Peace&Love,  
>~MizzRawr :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Puck<strong>

"Puck." Kurt said with what Puck could only identify as a groan.

He wanted so badly to laugh at how things were playing out in his favor. He looked over to Kurt and kissed in the teen's direction. Today was going better than he thought. He looked back at Mr. Shue when everyone had finished getting names out of the hat and he set the hat back on the piano and clapped his hands together.

"Alright, now that you all have your partners, I want you to come up with a great song. Best song gets to open at the assembly." He said with a grin. "Go." He said pointing his finger at them.

Everyone separated and went to their partner and Puck noticed that the Princess was still sitting there with an annoyed look on his face. He couldn't but chuckle to himself. Standing up, he walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a small squeeze. Kurt looked up at him and then looked away.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Puck said taking a seat next to the brunet.

Kurt looked at him with a straight face. "I just can't seem to get rid of you, can I?"

A laugh escaped Puck and shrugged his shoulders. "I just keep coming back like a bad cold."

"More like a bad disease."

He grinned and kissed Kurt on the cheek before standing up to his feet and placing his hands into his pockets. "I'll be over at your place later today so we can discuss the project, cool?"

Kurt looked up at him with wide eyes and held his cheek. "Whatever." He muttered looking away.

When Glee practice was over, he walked out to the parking lot and called began to walk home. He should really drive to school so he didn't have to be stuck walking there and back all the time. He grinned at how lucky he seemed to be when Kurt ended drawing his name out of the hat. Now the pale boy can't really run from him. He chuckled softly as he turned a corner and walked down a long strip of road until he came halfway to his house. He wondered if Sam would know what else he could do for the dare. He rubbed his chin in thought and pulled out his phone and decided to text the blonde.

_Hey Sam, I have a ? 4 u._

_Sam: Sure. Wat's up?_

_When u were dating that guy, wat did u 2 do?_

_Sam: Wat do u mean? Like kissing nd stuff?_

_Yea. Shit like that._

_Sam: We touched each other. _

Puck stared at his phone for a moment and figured that by touching each other, he means by hands in the pants jerking one another off. He took a deep breath and sent back his reply.

_Like cocks, rite?_

_Sam: Every now nd then. Y? Is that wat u want 2 do?_

Puck stopped walking and just stared down at his phone. Whoa, okay he didn't want to go that far so quickly. He was still getting use to the fact that he was going after guys and kissing them. Sexual touching isn't needed so soon. He shook his head and let his thumbs run across the keyboard of his phone.

_Slow down. No, maybe more kissing is kool. _

_Sam: Then wat's ur ? then?_

_Do u want 2 be the person I do things w/?_

_Sam: =) Sure._

He chuckled seeing the smiley emoticon and nodded his head.

_Alright, kool. Txt u later w/ details. _

_Sam: That's cool. L8r._

Puck slipped his phone into his pocket and continued to walk down the road to his house. When he got there he was greeted by his little sister running up to him and hugging him around the waist. He chuckled and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder, loving the sound of her laugh.

"Hey, squirt. How was school?"

She laughed more and hit his back as he kicked the door shut. "Fun. What are you doing home? Aren't you supposed to be over at Finnie's?"

He laughed at the nickname she gave Finn and tossed her onto the couch. "Later. Where's mom?"

"She's sleeping."

He nodded his head. "If you have homework Sarah, get on it." He said ruffling her hair and making his way to his room.

Once in his room, he walked over to the old computer he had and pulled out his iPod and plugged it in. He needed to find some songs that would be considered spicy and bring fire into life. What the hell kind of topic was this anyway? He shook his head and logged into the computer when it came up and clicked on the internet and waited for the browser to load. He stood to his feet and stretched his limbs.

It was only his second day doing the dare and so far it was going pretty good. Tuesday's have never been so good before. He chuckled and wondered what kind of songs Kurt would agree with to do, he vaguely remembers hearing the other speak of a singer, Adam something. He tapped his chin as he thought over the name. Adam Lamgurt? No, but it sounded so close. Lamvert, Lamjerk…Lam…Lambert! That was it. Adam Lambert. He looked back to his computer and grinned when the browser was already there. He quickly searched up the artist name and started to grab random songs from him.

About an hour later, Puck had at least 20 songs by the guy on his iPod. He looked over at the clock hung on his wall, he figured he still had time to head over to the Hudson-Hummel household and see what Kurt thinks of the songs that he had. Unplugging his iPod from the computer, he shut it down and made his way down the stairs. He heard pots and pans clanging and walked into the kitchen to see his mother awake and cooking. He smiled and went over to her and kissed her cheek.

"How long have you been home. Noah?"

He smiled and leaned against the counter beside her. "About an hour. About to head over to Finn's so I can work on this project we got from Glee today." He said folding his arms over his chest and looked over to the pot she had out on the stove filled with water. "What are you making?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Spaghetti and French bread. Will you be home in time for dinner?"

He shrugged his shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll try and be back by eight."

She nodded her head. "Alright, have fun."

He nodded his head and said goodbye to his sister before snagging the keys to his truck off of the island and walking out of the door. He plugged his iPod into the dashboard and played the first song he had from Adam Lambert.

As he drove to the Hudson-Hummel household, he had skipped through some of the songs. Most of them were slow and calming and only one so far had bass and made him want to dance. He pulled into the driveway of the house and was about to cut the engine when he heard the bass of a song flow through the speakers. He sat there for a moment and listened to the song. His eyes widened in surprise and he broke out into a grin. This song was freaking perfect.

Cutting off the engine, he grabbed his iPod and walked up to the front door and rapped his knuckles against it. The door opened and he smiled at Finn who greeted him in a man hug.

"Hey man! What are you doing here?" He asked smiling.

Puck held up his iPod. "Here to practice with your bro." He stepped inside when he was invited in and toed off his shoes at the door.

"Oh, Kurt's down in his room listening to music."

He nodded his head and gave him a small one fingered salute. "Alright. I'll catch you later." He said making his way to the other side of the house.

"Hey! Are you staying for dinner?" Finn called to him.

"Nah, ma is making spaghetti tonight."

"Alright."

He walked over to Kurt's door to see that it was cracked open just slightly. He heard the sound of the other boy singing and toed his way inside, closing the door soundly behind him. He slowly crept down the stairs and broke out into a grin when he saw the other in a unitard that cut off at the hips while wearing spandex, all of this black. He smirked and lent against the railing and watched him.

His movements were fluid and somehow sensual. Puck watched as Kurt slide to the right and gyrate his hips while his arms moved to the beat. Puck's brows rose to his hairline when he watched Kurt rotate back up and then drop it down. Well, shit. Who knew Kurt knew how to shake it? He most certainly didn't until now. He watched as the other boy spin and then freeze when his back faced him again.

Damn, caught. It was nice while it lasted.

The music stopped and Kurt turned around his face flushed with anger and what he could only think of as embarrassment. Kurt's chest rose and fell as he tried to gain his breath, his skin shining with a light coat of sweat, and that hair looked like he had just had sex. Puck has never seen it so unkempt before, he had to say it looked good on the Princess.

"How long have you been standing there Puckerman?" Kurt heatedly asked as he watched Puck walk down the rest of the stairs.

Grinning, Puck stopped to stand in front of Kurt. "Long enough to see you drop it like it's hot. Damn, Hummel. Who fucking knew?" He asked with a small chuckle, his eyes looking the boy up and down in those sinfully tight clothes.

Kurt placed his hands on his hips and glared icily. "Don't you know how to knock?" He snapped.

He shrugged and walked over to the speakers that Kurt had for his iPod and removed the other boys and replaced it with his own. "Obviously not." He said trying to figure out which song it was that he just listened to.

The shorter of the two stared at him as he messed with his iPod and glared. He walked over to Puck and placed a hand on the jock's shoulder. "What do you think that you're doing?"

"Playing music," He said grinning when he clicked on one of the songs and the music began to blast through the speakers. "Here we go." He turned back to Kurt and flashed a toothy smile. "We should use this as our song." He said jerking his thumb to his iPod.

Kurt listened to the song and recognized it as, _If I Had You _by Adam Lambert. He looked up at Puck with a, you-can't-be-serious look on his face. "If I had you by Adam Lambert, Puck. Seriously?" He asked placing his hands on his hips.

Puck grinned and began to move his body slightly to the beat. "It spices up life right?"

The other boy let out a sound of annoyance and walked over to the speaker and switched it off. He leaned against the dresser that it was on and placed a hand on his head. "Do you know what the song is about?"

"Partying?"

"No," He deadpanned. "The song is basically saying that if he had his partner or love with him, then he wouldn't need material items when he has that person who makes him feel complete."

Oh. So that's what the song meant. Honestly what he liked about it was the beat. It made him want to dance, but doing the song with Kurt…he didn't think that the male diva would agree. The serious chilling look on his face said it all. He shrugged and folded his arms over his chest.

"So we can't do the song?"

Kurt exhaled and shook his head. "No, we can't do the song."

"Okay, so what song do you say that we do then, Princess?"

He smirked and turned around grabbing his own iPod and replaced it with Puck's. A few moments later the sound of a female saying, alright, filled their silence. Kurt turned around with a raised brow and a smirk on his face. He opened his mouth and began to sing the song as the beat of the music flowed into the room.

_"Yeah, I heard about some guy _

_That you beat pretty bad_

_And got in the papers._

_Sure, you own a cool bar_

_And I hear you get far with every waitress."_

Puck raised a brow at that and watched and chuckled. His eyes followed Kurt as the boy sauntered over to his bed and sat down crossing his legs and examining his nails.

"_Yeah, I saw you on the poster,_

_Your song is the bomb_

_And you're outrageous._

_Sure, I see you living large_

_With your crib and your cars _

_And that's just great but_

_Let me tell you it'd be_

_You won't get with this you see_

_Cuz you can't handle me."_

Kurt shot a look over to Puck with a devious grin and the other man could only shiver because the look was kind of hot. He wasn't even going to lie. The look in those blue-green eyes, were fierce. He watched as the paler boy saunter over to him, his hips moving from side to side. Damn, who knew that Kurt was so sexual, even when it seemed like he wasn't trying? He felt his lips turn up into a grin his eyes holding amusement as the other poked his chest as he continued to sing.

"_Yeah, you make you big move_

_And I see that you're not used to being rejected._

_Sure, you making that call to your guy_

_And I'm sure that you're well connected._

_Yeah, judging from that line you just passed _

_You are well known and respected._

_Sure, would me and my girls_

_Come and participate in something you directed." _

Puck watched as Kurt slid his hand down his chest and his eyes followed that hand until it stopped at the beginning of his pants. Kurt pulled away and walked around Puck looking him up and down. Having Kurt walk around him and look him up and down as though inspecting him sent shivers up and down his body. He turned his head to look at Kurt when the other was behind him.

"_Oohhh…_

_Let me tell you how it be_

_You won't get with this you see_

_Cuz you can't handle me._

_It's a simple fact that you can't seem to handle me_

_Don't matter how you act them_

_You can't handle me _

_You got me, feel you got my back_

_But you're a selfish, narcissistic, psycho_

_Freaking bootlicking and a creep_

_And you can't handle me."_

As he was singing, Puck closed his eyes as he felt a pair of hands run down his chest and come up to rest on his chest. He shivered when Kurt came up to his ear and sang the string of adjectives to him. He looked at him as his hands fell from his chest and Kurt walked over to his vanity and sat down messing with the things on it. He stood there watching him and grinned. This little performance was very sexy. Kurt watched looked up at him through the mirror and he froze with the stunning look and smirk on his porcelain face.

"_Yeah, I think you're kinda cute_

_When you act like you aint looking_

_Sure, I think you're kinda fly_

_And you ride sure is off the hook and_

_Yeah, bet you could take my mind_

_Off of things for some time_

_And take me shopping."_

Kurt grinned and looked turned around in his seat and snapped his leg up and crossed it over the other and leaned back, looking at Puck with smoldering bedroom eyes. Did Kurt know that he was doing this so easily? It was as though he practiced those looks in the mirror and perfected it.

"_Sure, you writing those rhymes _

_And those acts that you produce _

_Are really kickin'_

_But let me tell you how it be_

_You won't get with this you see_

_Cuz you can't handle me."_

Puck watched as Kurt sang the chorus he began to wonder what Kurt did in his free time. He danced like no other; he had moves and could move his hips like a pro. He chuckled softly and licked his lips watching as Kurt walked over to him and stood in front of him poking him in the chest. He actually liked seeing this side of the porcelain boy; it was very attractive and highly sensual, even if it was just small simple moves.

Was he actually thinking these things about Kurt? He was another dude after all. He watched as Kurt grinned and placed his hands on his own hips and cocks a hip to the side, staring at Puck with a complacent look on his face.

"_Yeah, I heard about some guy_

_That you beat pretty bad_

_And got in the papers._

_Sure, you own a cool bar_

_And I hear you get far with every waitress._

_Yeah, I saw you on the poster_

_Your song is the bomb and you're outrageous."_

Puck raised a brow and looked the other boy up and down, loving the curves of his body. He shouldn't be so damn curvy, it was downright sinful. He shook his head slightly chuckling softly. He looked at Kurt and their eyes locked as he sang.

"_Sure, I see you living large _

_With your crib and your cars_

_And that's just great but…_

_Let me tell you how it be_

_You won't get with this you see_

_Cuz you can't handle me."_

Puck reached a hand out and wrapped it around Kurt's waist and pulled the other boy close to his body and took in the surprised look in Kurt's eyes. Kurt raised his hands and placed them on his chest and feebly attempted to push away but he had his hold on him.

"_It's a simple fact_

_That you can't seem to handle me_

_No matter how you act with them_

_You can't handle me._

_It's a simple fact _

_That you can't seem to handle me_

_Don't matter how you act with them_

_You can't handle me."_

Kurt narrowed his eyes on Puck and jabbed his finger in his chest with a raised brow.

"_You got me, feel you got my back_

_But you're a selfish, narcissistic, psycho _

_Freaking bootlicking and a creep and _

_You can't handle me."_

Kurt finished the song and Puck licked his lips looking down at the boy in his arms. He looked pretty damn sexy right about now. He really shouldn't be thinking that about him but, hell he's doing a dare to be gay so it fuck, it doesn't really matter. He glanced at his lips and noticed how soft they looked. He wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Are his lips as soft as they look? Puck leaned in close to Kurt, closing his eyes so that he could kiss the other boy.

He hissed when he felt a sharp sting to his face. His hold on Kurt loosened and he felt the other boy move from him. He opened his eyes and looked at Kurt seeing his cheeks burning a light pink. He rubbed his face and groaned. Damn that was the second time he's been slapped by the porcelain princess.

"What the hell?"

Kurt glared at him. "Don't try to kiss me!"

He raised his shoulders and continued to rub his cheek. "You look kissable."

Kurt's eyes widened slightly and he placed a hand over his face groaning. "Go home, Noah."

Puck looked back at the iPod sitting on the dresser and then back at him. "What about the song?"

"Pick something that doesn't involve you trying to lay moves on me at the end." He snapped.

Puck raised his hands in defense and shook his head. He walked over to the dresser and grabbed his iPod. "Fine, fine." He turned to look back at Kurt with a grin and walked over to him, he tilted his chin up at him and he smirked.

"Don't get yourself smacked again, Puckerman." He warned glaring up at him.

"Not trying to." He said leaning down and placing at kiss on his cheek before turning and walking up the stairs and out of Kurt's room leaving the other male down in his room in small shock.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kurt**

He sat in the choir room with the others watching what some of the pairings had for the assignment. Though he could hardly pay attention to them for his mind was working in overtime about another person. He sat with his arms cross over his chest as he thought about yesterday with Puck. He had to admit everything up until the almost kiss had gone well. He had to admit that he felt rather sexy dancing and singing to the other teen.

He liked the attention he was getting from Puck, he kind of did. It was just that the other boy was so damn full of himself and so damn sure that he was going to get everything that he wants. That was one of the reasons why Kurt chose that song to sing to him. He wouldn't be able to handle him and get everything that he wants.

He adjusted himself in the chair he sat in and shot a glance over to Puck and then back up front when Brittany and Santana finished their song by Take It Off by Kesha. He clapped although he had barely paid attention and looked at Mr. Shue who stood up in front of them when the girls took their seats.

"Thank you, ladies. But that's…Not exactly what we're looking for. It was very nice, but very…" He trailed off trying to think of a word to best describe the performance.

"Provocative?" Rachel threw out the word thinking that it best described the performance.

Mr. Shue nodded his head. "Thank you, Rachel." He said and then clapped his hands.

"Alright, I think that concludes today's practice," He said smiling.

Conversations buzzed throughout the room and Kurt watched as Puck walk over to Mr. Shue and ask him something. _What is he doing? _He thought staring at the two in wonder. An image of red and white appeared in front of him and he looked up and met the gaze of the fierce Latina. He looked up at her and raised a questioning brow.

"Can I help you?"

"What's up with you and Puckerman? He keeps looking at you like he's trying to get in your pants."

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked over to where he saw Puck now talking to the guys. Their eyes locked for a moment and he noticed the grin on Puck's face grow. He looked away and looked back to Santana.

"There's nothing up with us, he's being Puck."

Santana shook her head. "Bull. You keep looking at him and he keeps looking at you. Shit went down and you're going to tell me what's up." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Kurt narrowed his eyes on her in agitation and shook his head. "There is nothing going on between us."

Santana opened her mouth to say something and was cut off when Quinn walked up with the other girls in the Glee club behind her. They circled around him blocking him in and he groaned inwardly. They were about to ambush him and he could feel it. He looked at each and every one of them and raised a brow.

"I hear that you're giving Puck tips on how to be gay." Tina said with a disbelieving look on her face.

"Isn't Puck one of the straightest men in the school?" Rachel asked looking over to the girls.

"I always thought that he was a dolphin." Brittany said rocking back and forth on her heels.

"I think that you could use this opportunity to get him to do things he wouldn't do on a regular basis." Quinn said with a devious grin on her face.

Everybody looked at her and Kurt grinned deviously. "I'm listening."

Quinn folded her arms over her chest and shrugged a shoulder. "Well, you should have him change his wardrobe, because the bad boy look is slowly going out of style." She said getting a few agreements from the others. "Get him to shave that mohawk. Yeah, it was hot in the beginning, but now…" She turned to look at him and they all did the same for a few moments before turning back to look at one another. "It just has to go."

Kurt tapped his chin and looked over at Puck with a grin and had to admit that the things that Quinn was suggesting sounded highly amusing. Puck wants to have him teach him how to be gay and as annoying as it may be he could use his position to his advantage. He hadn't really thought about it that way. He smiled deviously and looked at all of the girls around him.

"Ladies, I think that we have some planning to do." He said smiling.

The next day, Kurt walked down the halls confidently going over the plan in his head. He was to find Puckerman, explain to him that he has a change of heart and will help him out. Last night, the he and girls had come up with a nice list of things that they could get Puck to do. He smirked and wondered if the last one on the list Puck would actually do. Have sex with a guy? He snorted at the thought. Puck wouldn't dare do a thing like that; it would ruin his "manhood".

He stopped by his own locker and grabbed his books and looked in the mirror to check if his hair was nothing less but perfect. He was about to shut his locker when he saw Puck being approached by some of the jocks. He watched, wondering what they were about to him. He noticed the cups they had in their hands and sighed closing his locker. He didn't need to see him get sloshed with the sticky drink. He heard the sound of the drink hit skin and turned around in time to see Puck be shoved into a locker.

Kurt walked over to him and stood in front of him holding the strap of his bag. Puck looked up at him and pushed himself up to his feet and shook his head spraying the slushy around. His eyes widened in shock and then he closed his eyes in agitation. He did not just shake slushy onto him…

When he opened his eyes and looked down at himself, he wanted to kill him. He just ruined a perfectly good white Marc Jacobs jacket. He took deep breaths and looked back at Puck who was giving a sheepish smile.

"Sorry?"

He waved him off and shook his head. "You better be happy that I keep a pre-treat stick in my locker, Puckerman."

Puck smiled and ran a hand through his wet Mohawk. "So, you want to help me get this stuff off?"

"Might as well." He said turning around beginning to walk away. "Follow me."

Kurt over to the bathrooms and walked into the girls' bathroom. He nodded acknowledgements to the girls who were leaving. He noticed the weird looks they gave to Puck as he walked into the bathroom. He set his bag down on the counter and opened it, digging through to grab his different hair products. He looked over to Puck who leaning against the counter watching him with an amused look in his eyes.

"What?"

Puck pointed to the bag. "Looks like you have your entire bathroom in that thing." He said picking up a medium sized bottle of conditioner. "How do you put your books in that bag?"

Kurt looked at him then turned on the faucet. "It's all about organization, Noah." He said grabbing the shampoo.

"Hmm, okay then."

"Put your head under the water." He instructed as he opened the bottle in his hand.

Puck bent over the sink and placed his head under the warm water. Kurt looked at him and poured a generous amount of the fruit scented shampoo into his hand and placed is hands onto tanner teen's skull and began to massage the scalp, lathering the soap. Kurt hummed softly to himself as he washed Puck's hair.

After a few moments, he rinsed his hair and began the process over again. He should talk to him about deciding to 'help'. He smirked as he rinsed the shampoo from his head once again. He ran his fingers through Puck's hair and chuckled softly to himself.

"Hey, Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"I changed my mind; I think that I will help you out."

Puck raised his head slightly to look at him. "No way. Seriously?"

Kurt grinned and gently pushed his head back under the water to rinse the shampoo out. "Why not? You've only kissed a guy. There's so much more to it than that."

"…like sex?" He asked carefully.

He paused and looked down at him and shook his head, rolling his eyes. "You don't jump into sex so quickly, Puckerman."

"Yeah, but that's one of the things right?"

"For the future, maybe. But that's entirely up to you." He said turning off the water.

Puck raised his head and reached for the paper towels and grabbed several. He dried his face off and ran his fingers through his mohawk. "Gonna be honest with you," He said as Kurt picked up the conditioner and pointed for him to go back under the sink. "If I were to have sex with any dude, it would be with you or Sam."

Kurt paused hearing his words and let the cool conditioner drip freely into his hand. He blushed deeply and stared down at the teen in front of him. He was lying wasn't he? He closed his eyes and set the bottle down on the counter and began to lather it into Puck's hair. He stayed silent for a while, thinking over his words. How could he just say something like that so nonchalantly? You don't just say things like that and not expect people to just be cool about it. He closed his eyes as he let his finger run through and massage the hair on Puck's head.

After a few minutes of silence, Kurt rinsed the conditioner out of his hair. He shut off the water and began to put his things away. He noticed Puck out of the corner of his eye grab paper towels and start to dry his head off. He looked up in the mirror and pouted seeing the stain on his jacket and unbuttoned it, taking it off revealing his grey V-neck tee that went great with his black pants and black ankle boots. He rummaged through his bag until he found a spare stain remover stick. He was so glad that he had it with him in his bag today. He began to work at the stains on his jacket.

"So what's next?" Puck spoke breaking their silence.

The fashionable of the two, looked at him for a second then went back to working at the stains. He must mean the 'how to be gay' thing. He stayed silent for a moment looking at the treated stains before folding up his jacket and held it in his arms. He turned to Puck and looked the other up and down going over the outfit that he no doubt threw together in five minutes. He wore faded blue jeans, white—now stained—low cut shirt that showed off his the black tee underneath slightly, black and white converse. For accessories, he had only a watch and silver chain with the Star of David on it. He shows his religion, huh? How cute.

"Shopping," He simply said placing his bag strap over his shoulder.

Puck looked at him with slightly furrowed brows in confusion. "Shopping?"

He nodded his head. "You need an entirely new wardrobe. This," He waved his hand up and down in his direction. "is not acceptable."

"And why is it not?"

"For one, that shirt is starting to get a hole at the bottom of it. Your jeans have dirt on them and your shoes are fine it's just your clothes. I'm taking you shopping whether you like it or not."

Kurt bit the inside of his lip when he saw the expression written on Puck's face. He held back his laughter as the other man ran his hand through his damp hair. "You're not joking, are you?" He asked after a while.

He shook his head and grinned. "You wanted my help, Noah."

He swore and ran a hand down his face. The fashionable boy could tell that the other must have despised shopping with the way he was acting. This was only the first thing that he had to do with Puck. He leaned against the counter facing Puck and crossed his arms, watching as the other threw his hands in the air and sighed in defeat.

"Alright. Just nothing that'll cramp my style."

Point: Hummel. He grinned. "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this chapter was kinda sorta short, But so much has been going on that I'm ready to tear my hair out .  
>Though! That will not stop me from writing sexy Puckurt for you guys :D<br>Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)  
>Reviews are ALWAYS EPIC!<br>Peace&Love  
>~MizzRawr :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is more of a filler than anything. Haha. I couldn't really think of anything for the next part so I pulled this out. Trust me, after this the story continues up again so...Enjoy!  
>Peace&amp;Love<br>~MizzRawr :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Puck<strong>

_Fucking sweet, I got Kurt to help me. _Puck thought as he walked down the halls to the cafeteria. He went through two class periods thinking about how Kurt had agreed to help him out. Even though sex was on his list, he did say that if he had a choice he would choose Kurt or Sam. Honestly, if he had to sleep with anyone, he would want to sleep with Kurt. That boy seemed a bit feminine but at the same time, Puck knew that there was masculinity to him. Those two together make something fierce that no one else in the world would be able to pull off. Kurt sure as hell knew what he was doing.

He walked into the cafeteria and looked around scoping out the paler teen. He grinned wolfishly when he spotted him sitting with Santana, Brittany and Quinn. He walked over to them and sat next Kurt. He looked at the girls and smiled.

"Afternoon ladies," He looked at each of them then over to Kurt. "I figured out the song that we should do."

Kurt looked at him after taking a bite from his apple and covered his mouth as he chewed. He waited until the other was finished and watched as he set his apple down. "What song would that be?"

"For Your Entertainment, by that Lambert guy."

"Adam Lambert, you mean?" Kurt asked opening a small bag of those hundred calorie snacks.

"Yeah, him. I listened to it yesterday and repeated the song over and over, getting the meaning before I decided to tell you." He said, not really wanting a repeat of what had happened the other day.

"Okay,"

"Now before you start saying how the song is—wait, okay? You're fine with it?"

Kurt looked at him with a cool expression and nodded his head. "Yes, I'm fine with it."

Wow, alright then. Puck nodded his head. "Cool. I'll come over to your place after school. I already came up with a few dance moves." Kurt nodded his head and took a drink from his water. Puck raised his brows in surprise and nodded his head slowly. He took that better than he had thought… "Okay…I'll see you later then." He said getting up.

Kurt waved goodbye to him and he scratched the back of his head in slight shock. He would have expected something completely different than that. He thought there would at least some debate about the song. When you listen to the lyrics it was really sexual and lewd. He was surprised that Kurt didn't disagree with him and tell him that they should do another song. That was, strange.

He shook his head and walked out of the cafeteria and began to roam the halls, bobbing his head slightly to the song he had planned for him and Kurt when he bumped into someone. Grumbling he opened his eyes and looked into the eyes of Azimo. The other jock looked at him and placed his hands into his pockets and looked him over smirking at the slushy stain on his shirt then looked back up at his face.

"Boys told me that you took on the dare I gave them." He said with amusement.

Puck shrugged his shoulders and locked his hands behind his head. "Yeah, so what?"

"I can't believe that you took on that damn thing. Do you know what that says about you, Puckerman?"

"I hold no labels, Azimo." He said with a hard stare.

"Right. I'll bump up the price of the money if you sleep with a guy. "

Puck looked at him like he was crazy and shook his head. "You can't be serious."

"I'm so serious. I'll give you fifteen hundred if you do."

Damn that was some serious cash that Azimo was throwing out there. He bit the inside of his lip and groaned. Fuck, how could he say no? Then again what did that say about him? He was willing to sleep with a dude in order to get paid fifteen hundred. He shook his head. He could easily make that in a weekend if he just mowed lawns and slept with the cougar.

"No way, man." He said finally.

"Fine, three thousand." He said smirking.

Puck considered this and then after a while he sighed looking down for a moment and then looked up at Azimo and unlocked his ands from his head and stuffed them in his pockets. Damn, that was price too high to just not take.

"Deal," He said with a neutral expression.

Azimo looked at him with slightly wide eyes in shock and then laughed crudely and nodded his head. "Damn, Puckerman. Who knew you'd be a fag?"

He glared hard at him. "It's only a dare, Azimo, shut the fuck up."

The larger man raised his hands and snickered. "You're fucking choice, fairy."

He pushed past Puck and walked away. Puck stood there and watched as he turned the corner. He scoffed and began walking down the halls again. Fuck, did he just agree to have sex with another dude? Well he was considering it earlier, so it shouldn't matter. Though, he didn't think that he would actually go through with it.

He shook his head and walked past an empty classroom and saw a head of blonde hair. He walked backward and peered inside. What was Sam doing in a dark empty classroom, alone? He opened the door slowly and heard the soft sniffling coming from inside and raised a brow in slight concern. The door creaked slightly and Puck watched as Sam wipe his eyes and turn around acting as though as he just hadn't been crying.

"H-hey Puck."

"Don't play it cool, Evans." He said closing the door, locking it behind him. He walked over to Sam and stood in front of the other boy. He looked into his eyes and even in the dim lit room he could see that they were red from crying. "Why are you crying?" He asked reaching a hand up and touching his damp cheek then pulling his hand away and putting his hands into his pockets.

Sam shook his head. "Quinn broke up with me." He said looking over to the side.

_Ouch, _he thought and then placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'm sorry, dude. That has to be hard." Sam just shrugged and Puck sighed and then looked at him with wonder in his eyes. "Do you know why she broke up with you?" Though, he probably already knew why she did it.

Sam looked at him and sighed. "She wants to be with some other guy, most likely Finn."

_Called it, _he thought shaking his head. "That fucking sucks."

"Tell me about it."

He looked around the room trying to find something to say and scratched the back of his head in thought of what to say next. He remembered the times he hooked up with Quinn and then sighed deeply. She had always seemed like she was deceiving and devious. That was probably one of the things that he had found attractive about her. He ran his fingers through his 'hawk and exhaled heavily.

"How about you sing out your feelings?" He said more like a question than a suggestion.

Sam looked at him and laughed shortly. "You sound like Mr. Shue."

Puck laughed at that and shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, I'm trying to help you out." He said playfully shoving his shoulder.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, though."

He grinned and jerked his head toward the door. "Let's head to the choir room then. Sing, scream or shout your feelings to the world."

"I just might do that."

The two of them walked out of the room and walked down to the choir room and Puck watched as Sam walked over to the guitar and strapped it on him. He took a deep breath and sat down on the stool and lightly strummed the strings to get the feel of the guitar in his hands. Puck closed the door and went to sit over to the drums, just because the chair over there was comfortable. He looked at Sam when he began strumming the guitar for real plucking the first few notes.

"_Am I better off dead?_

_Am I better off a quitter?_

_They say I'm better off now_

_Than I was with her_

_As they take me to my local down the street_

_I'm smiling but I'm trying not to drag my feet."_

Puck knew this song. He picked up the drum sticks and began to play with him as he sang the song. Nothing by The Script was the perfect song for him right now.

"_They say a few drinks will help me to forget her_

_But after one too many, I know that I'm never_

_Only they can see where this is gonna end_

_But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense._

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_

'_Cause I'm shouting your name all over town_

_I'm swearing if I go there now_

_I can change your mind, turn it all around._

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_

_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred_

_Dial her number and confess to her_

_I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing._

_So I stumble there, along the railings and fences_

_I know if I'm face to face that she'll come to her senses_

_Every drunk step I take leads me to her door_

_If she sees how much I'm hurting_

_She'll take me back for sure._

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_

_Cause I'm shouting your name all over town._

_Swearing if I go there now, _

_I can change her mind turn it all around_

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_

_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred_

_Dial her number and confess to her_

_I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing._

_She said nothing_

_Oh, I running words but all I heard was nothing_

_Oh, I got nothing_

_Nothing_

_I got nothing_

_Nothing_

_Oh, I'm running words but all I heard was nothing."_

As they played and he sang, Puck glanced over to him and could see the sad expression written on Sam's face as he sang the song with passion. He played the drums with him closing his eyes and losing himself into the song.

"_Oh, sometimes love is intoxicating._

_Oh, you're coming down your hands are shaking._

_When you realize there's no one waiting,"_

They song calmed down slightly and Puck paused playing the drums and looked up to Sam seeing him look over to him with sad eyes and a few tears running down his face.

"_Am I better off dead?_

_Am I better off a quitter?_

_They say I'm better off now,_

_Than I ever was with her…"_

He jumped down off the stool and ran his fingers over the strings of the guitar with passion head banging once when the song picked up its tempo.

"_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_

_Cause I'm shouting your name all over town_

_I'm swearing if I go there now,_

_I can change her mind turn it all around_

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_

_And she'll listen this time even they're slurred_

_Dial her number and confess to her_

_I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing_

_She said nothing_

_Oh, I'm running words but all I heard was nothing_

_Oh, I got nothing_

_Nothing_

_I got nothing_

_I got nothing_

_Nothing_

_Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_I got nothing."_

The song slowed down and Puck stopped playing the drums to look up at Sam as he sang the last few lines of the song running his fingers over the strings of the guitar.

"_I got nothing,_

_I got nothing_

_I got nothing…"_

He strummed the last notes and hung his head sniffling slightly and then flipped his hair looking at Puck with a sad smile. Puck grinned softly and nodded his head to him.

"That was a great song to choose, Sammy." He said setting the drum sticks down.

Sam smiled weakly and took the guitar off setting back on the stand. "Thanks, it fits me right about now."

Puck stood to his feet and walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll get over her soon enough man. You'll find another girl."

"Thanks, Puck. For everything man."

Puck nodded and patted his shoulder and looked up at the clock when the bell rang and jerked his head over to the door. "Come on, let's get to class."

Sam nodded his head and walked over to the door. Puck followed him out and said his goodbyes, telling him that things will get better and walked in the opposite direction of him to his gym class. He walked over to his locker and grabbed his water bottle full with ice water and held it in his hand as he walked to the locker rooms.

He just remembered that he had taken on a bigger dare than he had hoped for. Sex with a guy…Damn his choices are between Sam and Kurt. More likely Kurt than Sam though. Fuck, he hoped that that didn't really make him gay.

Then again, who gives a fuck? He didn't do labels any damn way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kurt**

"You want me to what?" Kurt questioned looking at Puck as though he were crazy.

Puck had come home with him after Glee practice so he could show him the dance moves he had. Things were going just fine until the other teen had asked him to do something so provocative. He stared at Puck with fixed stare as the other just laughed and drew him closer to his body. Kurt fought his best to not blush as his body pressed closer to the hard body that was Puck's.

"Come on, I know you know how to move that body of yours, Princess." He said smirking.

"Sure, but you want me to straddle you and act as though we're having sex?" He shook his head. As sexy as it would be to do that, it just wasn't going to happen. "I don't think so." He said pulling away from him.

Puck pouted playfully. "Come on, it'd be hot. Sure as hell goes with the theme. It brings spice to life having two sexy guys act as though they're having sex. It also ignites the fire between the legs of the ladies." He said with a mischief grin, winking at Kurt.

Kurt scoffed and walked over to his bed and sat down Indian style, taking a drink of his water before he fell back on his pillows and closed his eyes. They had to get this dance done by tomorrow. It was most likely that they might not get through the dance by the end of the night, but if they don't Kurt was great with improvising. He smiled softly at the idea of improvising and wondered slightly how much it would freak out the other teen.

He felt the bed dip and opened one eye to see Puck sitting next to him, then closed them. The song that he had chosen was…well, sexual. He had thought Puck would pick the song, but he didn't expect the dance to be so explicit.

He opened his eyes and glared down at the hand that had begun to poke his stomach. He swatted the hand away and groaned when Puck didn't stop. He grumbled for him to stop and the mohawked teen just shook his head and soon his poking turned into tickling.

Kurt gasped and squirmed trying to get away from the hands and fingers that were attacking his body.

"Oh, so you're ticklish, huh?"

Kurt laughed and tried to move away from him only to have Puck straddle him, his larger body pinning him down to the bed. "Puck! Stop it!" He laughed, feeling tears prick his eyes from laughing so much.

"Hell no," Puck said laughing. "I'm not stopping until you say…" He looked up to the ceiling as though he were thinking of something to say, momentarily stopping his ministrations.

Kurt took this time to breathe and looked up to the tanner teen on top of him and blushed lightly. He closed his eyes and pushed at Puck's chest. "Get. Off."

Puck looked down at him flashing a devious toothy grin and shook his head. He leaned down until his face was only inches away from Kurt's. "Not until you say, 'Puck is a sexy beast and I would fuck him if I had the chance'."

His eyes widened and he looked at him as his face turned red. Sad part about that is that he just might take the chance if Puck weren't so annoying and egotistical. He pushed his face away and turned his own head to the side. "Get off of me, Puckerman!"

Puck reached down and resumed to tickle him, making the smaller male burst into laughter. "Say it." He said in a sing song voice.

"Not even in your dreams!" He shouted, trying to sound angry but failing due to the laughter escaping his lips.

"You say dirtier things in my dreams, Princess."

Kurt flushed a bright red and through his laughter stared up at Puck with wide eyes. Puck looked down at him and winked running his tongue across his teeth. If he weren't in this position right now, he'd believe he'd be turned on by that comment.

He shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking things like that! He punched at Puck's chest trying to get him off.

"Haha! Stop it, Puck!" He screamed from laughing when Puck ran his fingers over his rib cage. His body thrashed under Puck's and he felt the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Say it!"

"No, get off!"

"Not until you say it!" He said laughing as he held Kurt captive under him, tickling him until he was gasping for air.

"Okay fine!" He shouted laughing.

Puck grinned and still continued to tickle him. "Let me hear those words, Kurt!"

"Puck is an egotistical Neanderthal who thinks I'll give into him!" Kurt shouted laughing even harder at his own words as Puck stopped to look at him with a grin that kind of sexy.

He shook his head. "That's the wrong answer, Princess."

Kurt screamed and thrashed against Puck's body when he began to attack his body with his fingers, tickling him in all places, even the ones he didn't know he was ticklish in. Puck laid his whole body down on Kurt and held him under, running his fingers along Kurt's body tickling him. The pale boy had tears rolling down his cheeks from being tickled so much. He gasped for air, laughing so hard that it hurt. He blushed at the fact that Puck was lying on top of him and started to hit him in the back to get him to get off of his body.

Puck paused for a second to look at him and grinned, amusement and laughter shining in his eyes. Kurt panted underneath him and stared at him, trying to catch his breath. He hadn't noticed before, but the color of Puck's eyes was beautiful. The two of them stared at each other and Kurt had closed his eyes to take a breath, because he felt as though this moment was gradually becoming intense.

Before he had the chance to react or to calm his breathing and return it to normal, he felt another pair of lips press against his. His eyes opened and he looked at Puck and saw his eyes close and slowly felt his own eyes close, growing strangely comfortable with the kiss. He felt his face heat up with blush and he slowly brought his hands up to run his fingers through his mohawk.

Puck groaned softly, and the sound sent shivers throughout Kurt's body. The kiss was deepened and Kurt sighed softly into the kiss. Soon it was as though the kiss heated up more than what it really should have been. Though to be honest, Kurt could have cared less. Puck was, he had to admit it, hot. Why would he say no? He felt Puck run his hands up and down his sides, making him shiver due to how sensitive his body was from the tickle attack prior to their kissing.

The stronger of the two, wrapped his arm around Kurt and held him closer, his mouth trailing kisses from his lips to his cheek and then to his neck. A gasp escaped Kurt when he felt the heated muscle of Puck's tongue run along his jugular and he shivered, a small moan escaping his lips. That had felt so amazing. His skin was seriously sensitive! Since when did all this happen? He groaned and let his head fall back when Puck's hips ground down against his and he panted softly tugging softly on the hairs of his mohawk. _Oh my god, this has to stop… _He thought closing his eyes and moaning again when Puck's hips ground down against him again. _I don't want it to stop though! It feels too good to just tell him to stop now. I'm only human. _

Throwing all of his worries out of the window, Kurt took this moment to indulge in what pleasure was being given to him. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this with Puck of all people, though who in their right mind would want the feel of a rock hard body pressing and grinding down on them, to stop? Kurt gasped and gently bit down on his lip when Puck licked up his neck grinding down against him. Their lips connected again and this time, Kurt felt the penetration of Puck's tongue being pressed into his mouth and he opened his mouth to let him in. Their tongues tangled with one another, both of them breathing slightly heavy and their hips rolling against each other. Kurt had to admit it; he liked every bit of what was going on right now.

A soft moan escaped his lips and his hips bucked upward into Puck's as his body was held closer to tanner teen above him. He wrapped his arms around Puck's neck and panted, his back arching when a certain thrust against him created unbelievable friction; so good that Puck groaned in pleasure and began to move slightly faster. Kurt whimpered softly and let his head fall back onto his pillows, his mouth hanging open slightly trying not to be so loud.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," Puck panted, going up to kiss Kurt deeply.

"Mmm,"

The sound of someone knocking hard on the door broke them apart from one another. They looked at each other, their breath coming out in pants, obvious bulges in their pants and messed up clothes. Thank Gaga that Kurt had decided to wear his yoga pants and a fitted black tee. He watched as Puck stand and look at him with a grin and licking his lips. The look in his eyes was something that made him shiver; his eyes were blown wide with lust. He's seen that look before.

Kurt watched as Puck adjusted himself and walked over to the stairs and up them opening the door. He just sat there, regaining his breath and took a deep breath thinking over what he just did. _Sweet Armani, Puck and I were rutting against each other, making out and dear Gaga, I was moaning for more… _Kurt's eyes widened in his late realization and reached up to his neck to touch where Puck's tongue had run across it. He stood up and walked over to his vanity and gasped seeing the state of his hair. It was all out of place and sticking up in every sort of direction. He grabbed his brush and began to brush it into something at least a little decent.

He saw Puck in the mirror walk towards him and continued to brush his own hair, trying to tame its wild state. He met eyes with Puck in the mirror when he felt hands place themselves on his hips and felt lips on his neck. He closed his eyes and took a breath. He can't be doing this with Puck. He wasn't even gay. _Oh damn he isn't gay. He's only doing this because of that damn dare. _Kurt closed his eyes and tried hard to not yell at himself for not realizing when they were doing what they were doing.

He opened his eyes again and looked at Puck, pulling away from him and going over to his bed sitting down. He looked at Puck and watched the other grin, walk toward him and lean in for a kiss. This time he held his hand up and covered the tanner teen's mouth receiving a confused look from him.

Puck pulled back slightly and raised a brow. "Is there something wrong?"

"We can't do that ever again."

"You can't say that forever, Princess." He said leaning in again to kiss him.

Kurt weaved away and stood up off the bed, letting Puck fall on the bed. "I'm serious Noah." He said crossing his arms across his chest. "Who was at the door?"

Puck rolled on the bed and lay on his back and rested an arm behind his head. "Finn. He wanted to know if I was staying the night." He said looking over to him, his eyes looking his body up and down.

The look he was giving sent shivers up and down his spine. "And what did you say?" He asked walking over to his closet trying to find an outfit that would go good with the song they were doing the next day.

"I said yes."

Kurt stopped at the front of his closet and turned around to look at Puck with a raised brow. "Why would you say that? You're not staying the night." He said looking Puck over.

"I'm not? You know one would think that after what just happened between you and I, I would be able to stay the night." Puck said pointing at Kurt.

"Well I didn't say that you could anyway." He said turning away from him and walking into his closet, going inside to find an outfit.

He turned on the light and walked through the slightly narrow closet his fingers going over the material of the outfits that he had. He held up the leg of a pair of his black skinny jeans and thought that they would go great with a pair of lace up boots. He stood there with his arms crossed, one hand tapping on his chin in thought. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a mouth on his neck. He shivered and bit back a moan when that mouth began to suck on his jugular, making him fall against his body. Puck's tongue flicked against the now sensitive spot on his neck and his large hand ran up his shirt, his fingers expanding across his stomach slightly.

Kurt snapped out of it and pulled away from Puck. They couldn't do this anymore. Puck wasn't gay and Kurt wasn't about to be another notch on his belt or to set himself up for failure. He spun around to look at Puck with a look that wanted him to keep going and a look that wanted him to leave. He chose for the latter of the two.

"Puck, I think you need to leave my room right now."

Puck tilted his head to the side in confusion and he shook his head. "I don't get it, why?"

"Because we can't do this, you're not gay!"

"What does that matter? I felt good, I know for fact that you sure as hell felt good too. So why stop?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes on him and then sighed running a hand down his face. "Many reasons. Go, Noah."

Puck opened his mouth to speak and then shook his head. "If that's what you want Princess." He said turning around and walking out of the closet.

Kurt stood there until he heard the door to his room shut behind Puck and he leaned against one of the shoe dressers he owned and sighed heavily. What was he going to do with himself?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Whoot! Finally, some sexy making out between Kurt & Puck! This chapter was fun to write~ Your thoughts?  
>Peace&amp;Love,<br>~MizzRawr :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Puck **

Puck walked up the stairs and sighed softly to himself. He had just grinded against Kurt and to be honest, he liked the feeling. He had thought it was good to feel his cock rubbing against a girl but rubbing it against another hard cock…Well let's just say the feeling was ten times better than what he would have originally thought.

He walked up to Finn's room and knocked on the others door, then opened it slightly and smirked when he saw Finn laying on top of Rachel making out with her while feeling her up at the same time. He shook his head and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. Well since Finn was getting some, he figured that he should do something to entertain himself. He walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to find Carole standing there at the stove fixing something that looked like lasagna. He licked his lips and stood next to her and kissed her on the cheek.

She turned to look at him and smiled. "Hello there Puck. How are you doing honey?"

He leaned against the counter by the stove and placed his hands into his pockets, thankful that his erection had died down. "I'm doing great, actually. How have you been, mom?"

She smiled at him finding adorable how he still called her mom after so long. "I've been doing very well."

He looked at the lasagna she was making and then smiled. "It's been a while since I had your cooking."

She looked at him as she sprinkled cheese on it and chuckled softly. "It has. How are you and Kurt coming along with your dance?"

"So far so good, right now. We're taking a break right now though."

"Hmm,"

He walked over to the fridge and grabbed himself a bottle of water and downed most of it in thirty seconds and capped it. He exhaled and grabbed another bottle, getting a strange look from Carole. He smiled at her and explained how he grabbed another for Kurt. Laughing softly she nodded and told him that he should probably go ahead and continue dancing with Kurt. The other was known to be a perfectionist when it came down to such things.

Puck laughed and nodded his head and walked over to Kurt's door and stood there for a moment before he opened his door and his ears were greeted to the sound of the music blasting For Your Entertainment. He peered over the banister and he watched as Kurt gyrate his hips to the song. His hands were above his head and he was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He looked so into the song, it was hot. He grinned and sat down on the step out of sight of the porcelain boy but he could keep an eye on him.

He wondered if Kurt was imaging that the wall was him. Puck didn't know what it was about Kurt but the other boy kept making him forget that what he was doing was a dare. Several times he's forgotten that everything he was doing was part of the dare. It wasn't until Kurt told him that he wasn't even gay, that reality had hit him. He wasn't gay, but what he was doing with Kurt felt as though it were alright. That wasn't strange, was it?

He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed that Kurt wasn't in the room dancing anymore but the music was still playing. His eyes searched the room and he raised his brows. He was either in his closet or in the bathroom. He closed his eyes and leaned back on stair behind him.

"Ahem,"

Puck's eyes shot open and he jumped slightly. "The hell, Kurt! Don't scare people like that!"

Kurt narrowed his eyes on him and folded his arms across his chest. "Didn't I tell you to leave?" He said cocking his hip to the side.

"Well, yeah. I did leave, but Finn was getting some and I didn't want to interrupt. Then I went to the kitchen and talked to Carole, and then I got bored again, so I came back." He said with a grin.

Kurt let out a breath and shook his head seeming slightly annoyed. "Well move, I'm thirsty."

Puck held up the bottle of water he had grabbed for him and grinned widely. "I actually got this for you." Kurt looked at him skeptically and then slowly reached for the bottle. Puck laughed and leaned back when Kurt uncapped the bottle and placed it to his nose to sniff it. "I didn't drug your precious water, Princess."

Kurt looked at him with a raised brow and looked at the bottle of water. "You're full of surprises today; I wouldn't be surprised if you did drug my drink." He said before he took a drink.

Puck laughed and shrugged his shoulders and stood to his feet. He looked down at Kurt with a grin before stepping around him and walking down into his room and sitting on the bed. He looked over to the stairs and watched as Kurt walk down with the water bottle in hand. He raised a brow at the other boy and sighed setting the water down on the vanity.

"Get off my bed, Noah." He said sitting down at his vanity facing the other with his legs closed.

Puck smirked and nodded his head then walked over to the small couch that Kurt had and looked at him with a bored expression on his face. He stood up and walked over to the iPod speaker and started the song over again. He walked over to Kurt and held his hand out for the other to take. Kurt looked at his hand then looked back up at him with a raised brow.

"Come on, we have to practice this dance and get it down, or we're going to look like idiots when we present it to the club." Puck said, laughing lightly when Kurt sighed and nodded his head.

The two danced until they were called for dinner. They stood there looking at one another panting with a light sheen of sweat on their bodies. Puck had taken his shirt off and Kurt's hair was slightly out of place. If one were to walk in on them now, they would think that they weren't just dancing but doing something else. He grinned as Kurt panted and shouted that they would be right up. He watched as the smaller boy walk into his bathroom and shut the door behind him, he just smiled and placed his tank top on and walked up the stairs into the kitchen where he washed his hands at the sink.

He walked over to the table and sat down across from Rachel and Finn who were holding hands above the table. He nodded at the two and picked up the fork set out for him and twirled it in his hand.

"So Finn, I call the bed tonight man."

Finn looked at him and gave a sheepish look. "Sorry man, Rachel's staying the night. You're going to have to stay in Kurt's room or something."

Kurt walked in when Finn had said that and stood by his chair and looked at Finn as though he had lost it. The look made Puck chuckle. "Excuse me?"

Finn fidgeted under his gaze and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry man, but I can't just put Puck on the couch in the living room."

"Uh, yes. Yes you can."

Carole walked over and set the lasagna down on the table. She gave Kurt a stern look. "Kurt, don't be rude."

His eyes widened and he shook his head. "Puck could just go home though."

Puck pouted and shook his head. "No can do. I already told my mom that I would be staying the night. Besides, my sister is having her friend over and I definitely don't want to be there to hear the squealing of two ten year olds." He grinned when he saw the glare that Kurt was giving him. "Looks like I'm crashing with you, Kurt."

Kurt just sighed and sat down in the chair next to Rachel and took a drink from his cup of water and looked up at Carole then stood to his feet and began to help her with setting the food on the table. After that was done, Burt walked into the room and kissed his wife on the cheek. Puck smiled at the two and watched as Kurt set the bowl of salad on the table and grinned at the thought of how housewife like Kurt seemed to be. Was it bad that he actually pictured the other doing that sort of thing?

Dinner passed by enjoyable. Kurt was calm though he argued slightly about Puck sleeping in the same room as him. Though, the countertenor was soon defeated when Carole said that Kurt's attitude toward the entire thing was kind of rude. Puck watched the different expressions cross the boy's face, ranging from annoyance to slight nervousness.

Puck helped clear the table and clean the kitchen with the others since he was technically family. After doing that, he said goodnight to Finn, Burt and Carole then followed Kurt down to his room. He placed his hands in his pockets and leaned against Kurt's vanity table and looked at the different skin care products the boy had. He shook his head in disbelief and looked up at Kurt who was grabbing his clothes from his dresser drawer and then began to walk towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"To change in the bathroom,"

"Why don't you change in the room?" Puck asked in slight confusion.

"It would be better for me to change in the bathroom since I have to brush and floss my teeth anyway."

Puck looked at him and leaned up off the dresser and walked over to the bed. "Whatever, your thing. I'm just here to experience what you do at night." He said with a grin.

Kurt just looked at him and then shook his head walking into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Puck stood to his feet and stripped his shirt from his body and tossed it on the small couch Kurt had in his room and took off his pants leaving him in his boxers. He stretched his arms above his head and groaned feeling his bones crack. He groaned rolled his neck from side to side.

He heard the door open and looked over to see Kurt emerge from the bathroom and then walked over to him.

"Hey, where am I going to sleep?"

Kurt looked at him and his eyes widened slightly. "Where are your clothes?"

Puck looked down at himself and then shrugged his shoulders. "I usually sleep in this."

"Where do you normally sleep in Finn's room?"

"Oh, on this air mattress thing, but Finn said that he accidently broke it or something."

Kurt just stared at him for a moment and then sighed shaking his head. Puck grinned and rolled his neck from side to side, groaning. He was seriously tired right now.

"Can I just sleep in your bed?"

Kurt paused and Puck watched as his eyes dart from him to the bed and then back to him. "…Put on a pair of sweats first." He said with a sigh placing his dirty clothes into a hamper.

He grinned and nodded his head going over to his backpack and pulling out a pair of sweats. He slipped them on and then looked at Kurt as the paler male sat down at his vanity table and began to apply cream to his face. Puck watched him for a while then shrugged figuring that the other teen did this routine every night. Maybe that was why his skin was always so baby soft. That would explain a lot. He climbed into the bed and pulled the comforter back and slipped into the bed.

From the bed he placed a hand behind his head as he watched Kurt continue his face cream routine. He heard the soft singing from across the room and felt himself grow very tired. The sound of Kurt's soft voice singing something in another language, it sounded like French, was very soothing.

Before he knew it, Puck was knocked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay, sleepover for Puck and Kurt! :D  
>Your thoughts? :)<br>Peace&Love,  
>~MizzRawr :D<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **OhMahGawd guys, I want to thank you so much for the Favs/Alerts/Reviews! You guys don't understand how happy I get when I see that I have one of those for this story :) I didn't think that you all liked it so much :)  
>On another note, sorry guys, but this chapter is another filler. I see it as a filler, I don't know about you, the readers think. But yeah! Enjoy...?<br>Peace&Love,  
>~MizzRawr :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>

The next morning, Kurt woke up to the sound of his alarm going off at 5:30. He reached over to shut it off then went to get up, only to find that he was being held snugly against Puck. He blushed and then closed his eyes and tried to pull the other off of him. He sighed, giving up after ten unsuccessful tries and turned his body to face him. _Why won't this fool wake up? He's like Finn! _Kurt groaned and looked at the sleeping figure that was Puck.

The night before he had been all the way over on the other side of the bed and now he was so close. _He must be a cuddly person, _he thought with a grin. He tapped on his chest in an attempt to wake him up while saying his name over and over again.

"Puck, wake up. Puck,"

He shook him and all he got out of it was the other man groaning and batting his hand away along with something incoherent about wanting ten more minutes. He sighed when Puck snuggled closer to him and buried his face in the crook of his neck. He closed his eyes and tried to think of another way to wake him up. Because everything he tried went with no avail.

Kurt looked down at him and began to push him away.

"Seriously, Puck. Get up. I need to take a shower and do my morning routine." Still getting no response, he frowned slightly. "Noah!"

Puck groaned and his hand slid up the back of Kurt's shirt and held him closer. His hand was extremely warm and the feeling sent shivers through his body. "Stay in bed…Sleep longer."

His voice was thick with sleep and dropped an octave and the sound was right in Kurt's ear. He shivered and closed his eyes trying not to get any ideas while he was in this position with Puck right now.

"No, I can't stay in the bed any longer, Noah. I need to do my morning routine. Now get up." He said hitting him in the back, but not really hard enough to actually hurt.

"Noooo," He whined.

"Ugh, if anybody saw you like this…" He muttered rolling his eyes.

"You feel good. 'm warm and your soft." He said making a point by rubbing his stubbly face on Kurt's neck.

He wouldn't be able to take this much longer. Everything that was happening right now shouldn't be happening. This may be the reason Puck always slept on the comforter when he slept in Finn's room. Puck was a grabby cuddle like person when it came to sleeping in the same bed. On another topic it would be considered cute that the bad ass, sex shark was acting like this, but right now it was slightly annoying.

It had taken Kurt thirty minutes to get out of his bed and get into the shower. The only way he managed to do that was by promising to make the other breakfast and to give him his silk pillow to lie on. He sighed as he ran his finger through his hair washing the shampoo out and then reached over to the knob turning the water off. He grabbed his towel and dried his body off and then stepped in front of his mirror. He swiped it with his hand until he could see a decent version of his foggy self and began to do his hair styling it so it would fit the day's outfit. He looked over to the door when it opened and in shuffled Puck, going over to the toilet and lifting the lid. His eyes widened and he felt his face heat up with blush and quickly looked away.

It wasn't as if he's never seen a penis before, he just necessarily didn't want to see Puck peeing out of his. He closed his eyes and sighed when he heard the toilet flush and Puck walk over to him and turn the water on for the sink so he could wash his hands. Kurt looked at him and then placed a hand on his hip.

"Couldn't you have knocked?"

Puck looked at him up and down, his eyes resting on his pale chest for a moment then turned his head away to focus on washing his hands. "I guess."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Kurt continued to do his hair. He felt Puck's eyes on him as he did this and tried to ignore the heated gaze he was getting from the other teen in the room.

"You look like you just had sex." Kurt looked at him and opened his mouth to say something only for Puck to interject. "I think it's hot on you."

With that he walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him to no doubt go back to bed. Kurt stood there staring at the door then looked back in the mirror looking at his reflection. He did look like he had just got done having sex. He rolled his eyes and continued with the hairstyle anyway.

Kurt walked into school looking and feeling sexy. His could feel eyes on him as he strutted through the halls with his head held high in the air. Normally, yes he felt sexy in his clothes and confident in himself, but today just seemed like it was the perfect day. He knew that the hockey team was gone for the day on some kind of field trip, meaning that left the football team. Thankfully they weren't as bad. Maybe a few locker shoves here and there but nothing that could cause so much damage.

He grinned thinking that today was going to be a great day. He walked over to his locker and was soon approached by Mercedes. He heard the low whistle come from the girl and smiled looking over to her.

"Damn, white boy! You look so fierce today!"

"I do look amazing today, don't I?"

"You look like you stepped right out of a special edition of Vogue magazine."

"I look just that damn good." He said with a complacent grin on his face.

"So how's the entire Puck thing going?"

"This morning, he thought it would be alright to make me miss my morning workout by holding me hostage in my own bed."

He closed his locker after he grabbed his AP chemistry book and turned to face Mercedes who looked desperate for details as to explain his last sentence. He grinned and hooked his arm with hers and explained to her how Puck ended up staying the night in his room since Rachel had stayed the night. He left out the part where he and Puck had made out. As much as he loved his favorite diva, the girl did to have a big mouth when it came to juicy gossip.

When he finished he looked at her and nodded his head in understanding when he witnessed her shocked look.

"I know."

"So you're telling me that Puckerman, bad ass beyond belief," She said the last with a fake Puck voice which made Kurt chuckle. "Is a cuddle person?" He nodded his head in confirmation and she laughed.

The two of them walked to their first period together and sat down in the front. He looked around the classroom and watched as Santana walked in with Brittany right beside her. The two girls walked over to him and Mercedes and sat next to him. Brittany smiled and waved at him, to which he waved back with a smile on his face.

"You like you're ready to have hot sex, Hummel. You give some to Puck yesterday?" Santana asked with a smirk on her face.

"No, I did not give him any yesterday." Kurt replied with a light blush on his face.

Santana paused and looked at him up and down. "What's up with the outfit then? You look like your screaming for some low rate fat middle aged man to come and rip it off you."

Kurt cringed at the mental image and shuddered in disgust. "I don't even think so. I know I look hot Santana, just say it without throwing insults in the mix." He said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry," She said falsely. "Did you forget who I was?"

"Lopez, your morning insults aren't needed right now." Mercedes spoke looking at Santana.

"Please Jones, don't make me say anything about that god awful outfit you're wearing. Did you purposely dress in the dark today?"

"Sanny, take it back. I think her outfit is cute." Brittany said frowning at the Latina.

She looked at her and scoffed shaking her head. "If you fucking say so,"

Kurt looked at the two and then shook his head. Brittany had some kind of control over the Latina, and for once he was grateful. He didn't even let Santana's nasty attitude—then again, she was always like that—ruin his good morning feeling.

The teacher walked into the room and class soon began after that.

It seemed as though most of the day flew by and before he knew it, lunch was already here. Smiling, he stood in line with his girls and thought about his upcoming performance with Puck. The dance was something he wouldn't have normally done, but seeing as how sexy he felt and how everything was playing in his favor today, he was sure the routine would go over smoothly. He grabbed himself a salad and an apple and walked over to the table where he sat down between Mercedes and Rachel.

As he took a bite out of his salad saw Sam and Puck walk into the room together, laughing. He watched as Puck nonchalantly throws his arm around the Sam and saw something in his ear that had the blond laughing harder. Kurt raised a brow at the two of them as they came to sit down at the table.

"Hey Princess," Puck greeted removing his arm and taking Kurt's apple and biting into it.

"Hello to you to, Noah. Couldn't get your own food I presume?"

"So, you ready for our little show today?" He asked ignoring Kurt's question. Kurt nodded his head as he took another bite of his salad. "Good, because so am I." He said with a devious smirk.

Rachel looked over at Puck and darted her eyes between the two. "Show? What show?"

"Our performance for Glee," Kurt answered taking a bite of his salad.

Rachel clapped her hands and smiled. "What song are you two doing?" She asked excitedly.

"You'll find out when out in due time." Puck answered standing up tapping on Sam's shoulder.

Sam looked up at him and grinned, standing up also. Kurt saw the silent exchange that went on between Puck and Sam and narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing them. He watched as Puck grinned and took a bite of his apple, turning his gaze back to the countertenor.

"Later Princess,"

Kurt's eyes followed Puck and Sam as they walked out of the cafeteria talking to one another. Something was up with those two. What it was, Kurt just didn't know.


	11. Chapter 11

**Puck**

"So, how's the progress on the dare?"

Puck looked at Sam and grinned. "So far so good. I'm going shopping this weekend with Kurt. He says I need a new wardrobe."

"I think you look fine."

Puck grinned wolfishly and looked at Sam. "You think I'm fine?"

Sam blushed lightly and looked up at him. "You know what I mean!"

"Hahahaha, yeah I know. I'm just messing with you."

The two of them walked down the hallways and walked into an empty classroom and closed the door behind them. Puck pulled the blinds closed and switched on the light in the room, locking the door behind him. Sam looked at him with raised brows in wonder as Puck went and sat down at the teacher's desk, dropping himself into the plush chair.

"So yesterday, I made out with Kurt and we ended up doing stuff." Puck said after a few moments, resting his elbows on the desk and folding his hands together atop the desk.

"What kind of stuff are you talking about?"

"Like grinding and things like that. Surprisingly I liked it."

"Wow, Puck. Uh, congrats?"

"See, the thing is, is that yesterday Azimo said he'd up the money if I slept with a guy."

"How much is he willing to give?"

"Three grand,"

Sam whistled and leaned back against a desk, folding his arms across his chest. "That's a pretty amount of money, Puck."

"Fuck, yeah, I know." He said running his fingers through his Mohawk. "I just don't know if I'm ready for that kind of shit, though."

"Well this is still your first week into doing the dare anyway, so you have time. I mean you can always back out of the dare."

"Yeah, but I don't back out of dares though, Sammy. If there's a challenge, I'm going to take it."

Sam shook his head and shrugged. "If you say so, man."

Puck motioned for the other boy to come over to him. He watched as Sam walked over to him and he leaned back in the chair and looked up to him. "Let's make out, I could use a little fun right now."

Sam blushed as Puck pulled him into his lap and he ended up straddling the other man's lap. Puck raised his hand up and ran it through the soft locks of Sam's hair. It surprised him how comfortable he was kissing guys. At first he thought it would be weird, but when he kissed Sam the other day, it felt like it was normal and there was nothing weird about any of it. He brought his face closer to Sam's and let their lips softly touch one another.

He heard the soft sigh that Sam let out as Puck began to move his lips against the other boy's. The kiss started off as something slow and sweet and soon began to turn heated. Sam had his arms wrapped around Puck's neck and slipped his tongue into the tanner boy's mouth. Puck liked the feel of their tongues rubbing together. He placed his hands on Sam's hips and pulled away for a breath, he looked at the boy and moved to his neck and began to suck and bite on the peach toned skin. He heard Sam gasp and move his body closer to Puck's. Puck dragged his tongue up Sam's jugular and felt the boy shiver in his lap.

It was strange how comfortable Puck was doing this with another guy. He really had no problem kissing guys and making them gasp and moan in pleasure by his touch. He actually felt good knowing that he could do the same things to guys and not just girls and not feel weird about it. He pulled back from Sam and locked their lips together again, thrusting his tongue into the blonde's mouth loving the way Sam was so eager to return the kiss.

Minutes flew by and before the two of them knew it, the bell rang signaling that lunch was over and that they had five minutes to get to their next class. Sam jumped hearing the bell and looked down at Puck and licked his lips kissing him again, before removing himself from his lap and standing up adjusting himself in his jeans. Puck watched as Sam pulled his shirt down a little lower so that it covered his crotch and ran his fingers through his blond hair. Puck grinned and stood to his feet straightening himself up. He looked at Sam and smirked deviously seeing the blush on his face and chuckled softly. He walked over to the boy and ruffled his hair up before walking over to the door unlocking it and opening it up.

"I had fun," He said looking back at him with a grin on his face and walking out of the room and into the hallway.

Sam stood there and shook his head laughing softly as he walked out of the room, shutting off the light and closing the door behind him walking and mixing into the crowd of people that filled the halls.

Glee practice came and Puck was actually a bit excited to do the routine he and Kurt had practiced for hours. He had skipped his last class to go home and change into something that seemed to fit the dance a bit better. He wore black jeans with black and white converse, a white V-neck t-shirt with a black vest along with a black tie hanging loosely on his neck and a black studded arm band.

He heard laughter ring through the room and he looked over to Kurt was slightly taken away by the look the boy sported. Sure, he had seen his outfit earlier in the day but there were a few changes to it now. He let his eyes roam over his body and grinned to himself. Well, damn. Kurt looked like a damn sexy beast.

Kurt was wearing the same shirt from earlier, a black button up shirt with a few buttons undone so that it revealed part of his pale chest, his sleeves rolled up halfway on his arm, white jeans that had a complex studded design on the butt pocket of the jeans. His hair was wildly done, in a way that can be described as though Kurt stepped out into a large gust of wind and left his hair in that manner. The boy also sported a pair of designer shades on his face. He watched as Kurt brought his hand up to the shades—was that black nail polish?—Kurt took them off revealing the dark smoky eyes. Kurt had placed on makeup, and pulled it off so damn well. He wore slightly heavy eyeliner and mascara that definitely brought out those blue-green eyes of his.

Kurt looked up Puck and smiled, the look in his eyes told him that he seemed to be just as excited to do the dance too. Puck watched with interested eyes Kurt took a seat in the other side of the room with his girls and also watched as each girl gushed over his outfit and the look he sported. He faintly heard Santana give her version of a compliment ran a hand through his hair.

Was he the only one that thought Kurt looked downright sexy at this moment?

Mr. Shue walked into the room and clapped his hands.

"Alright! Who wants to go first?" Kurt's hand shot into the air and Mr. Shue pointed to him. "You ready to perform Kurt?"

Kurt grinned and shot a look over to Puck, which made the other male shiver and wonder what was going through the fashionista's mind. Kurt looked to Mr. Shue and nodded his head. "I think that Puck and I are more than ready to perform."

"You have the floor then."

Puck watched as Mr. Shue walked over and took a seat in one of the empty chairs and he walked up to the front and stood there, watching as Kurt walked over to the band and told them the song that they would be singing. Puck wondered how the band knew so many songs and could play them so easily? He figured that they must have had a lot of free time on their hands.

Kurt walked over and stood beside him and grinned deviously. The grin Kurt was giving was something devious, and was definitely unlike the other male to do. Only when the song began to play did Puck come to the conclusion that there was something up the porcelain princess' sleeve.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know that this chappie was a lil shorter than the others :/ and I apologize for that.  
>But! Don't give up the other chapters are going to be longer than this : Hopefully!  
>So yeah, your thoughts on this?<br>Peace&Love  
>~MizzRawr :)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **OhMahGawd, whaaaaat? Two updates in a day? Crazy, I know! But I couldn't wait to post this chapter!  
>And I'm thinking that maaaaaybeee, it was a little cruel of me to post a chapter ending where it did, soooo...This is me making up for it!<br>Okay, this chpater I DEFINTELY want to hear feedback from you guys c: Because, I have to say I seriously enjoyed writing this and I want to know what your opinion is on it :3  
>So without further ado my loves...ENJOY!<br>Peace&Love  
>~MizzRawr :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>

Kurt grinned over to Puck and watched as the other began to tap his foot to the beat of the song and glance over to him. For some reason, he was feeling pretty good about doing this song with Puck. It's been a long week and this just might be the highlight of it. He placed a hand on his hip as Puck began to sing.

"_So hot out the box can we pick up the pace?_

_Turn it up, heat it up I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit, are you with it?"_

Puck stepped closer to Kurt and wrapped an arm around his waist, grinning deviously at the smaller male.

"_Baby, don't be afraid_

_I'm a hurt you real good baby."_

With the last line being sung, Puck took hold of Kurt's hair and tilted his neck to the side. Kurt looked up at him through his lashes and pushed Puck away from him and began to walk around Puck as the tanner teen stood there watching, as Kurt let the next verse fall from his lips.

"_Let's go it's my show_

_Baby, do what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz_

_That I'm going to display_

_I told ya I'm a hold ya_

_Down until you're amazed_

_Give it to you till you're screaming my name!"_

Kurt stepped in front of him and grabbed hold of his tie, drawing him closer. He could see the slight surprise in his eyes when his tie was grabbed and Kurt had to keep in character while singing, because he wanted to smile so damn bad at Puck's surprise. Deciding that to stay in character was best, Kurt placed a hand on Puck's chest as he sang.

"_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over!"_

Puck grinned and Kurt had to admit that he blushed lightly when his hips were grabbed quite roughly as Puck drew him flush against his body. The paler teen feigned surprise, as his eyes grew slightly wide and his mouth falling open in a silent gasp. He shivered when Puck seemed to growl out the first part of the chorus.

"_Oohhh, do you know what you got into?"_

Kurt shook his head in response to the question and pulled away only to be stopped when Puck grabbed his wrist.

"_Can you handle what I'm about to do?_

_Cause it's about to get with rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment."_

Kurt pushed him away and pointed at Puck, who was licking his lips. Pushing him away hadn't been a part of the dance but Kurt had something else he wanted to try out. He was glad that he could improvise well. The look on Puck's was one of slight curiosity as he watched Kurt sing the other half of the chorus.

"_Oohhh, I bet you thought I was awfully sweet._

_Ya thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment."_

Kurt sang running his hand down his body, swaying his hips naughtily to the music. He looked at Puck through his lashes and bit his lip. Kurt's eyes followed Puck until the jock came behind him and placed his hands on Kurt's hips and held him to his body. He felt the warmth of Puck's breath next to his ear as the other began to sing. Kurt shivered at the huskiness of it.

"_It's alright, you'll be fine baby, and I'm in control_

_Take the pain take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both."_

Puck whipped Kurt around and stage pushed him to the floor and got down hovering over his body. He saw the amusement shining in Kurt's eyes and could only grin down at the boy as he continued.

"_Close your eyes, not your mind_

_Let me into your soul_

_I'm a work you till you're totally blown."_

Kurt stretched his arms above his head and craned his neck to the side, practically moaning his part of the sing.

"_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over!"_

Puck's hand traveled down the side of Kurt's body and the touch made Kurt shiver slightly. He looked at Puck as he did so and started to run his hands down the others chest, only to have his hands taken away and slammed down on either side of his head. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, that had slightly hurt, but it sent shivers through him.

"_Oohhh, do you know what you got into?"_

Kurt opened his eyes when Puck started singing again and nearly gasped at the sight of how dark Puck's eyes had gotten.

"_Can you handle what I'm about to do?_

_It's about to get rough with you._

_I'm here for your entertainment."_

Using his legs, which were quite strong, Kurt wrapped them around Puck's waist and flipped them over so that Kurt was now straddling Puck's waist. He grinned seeing the shocked look on Puck's face. That move had not been a part of their routine either. Kurt freed his hands from Puck's grip and roughly grabbed Puck's collar and leaned in close as he sang.

"_Oohhh, I bet you thought I was awfully sweet_

_Thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment."_

Puck grinded his hips upward, and Kurt had to refrain from moaning slightly when the simple movement brought memories of their heated kiss from the night before, flooded into his mind. He narrowed his eyes on Puck as the other seemed to have growled out the next words.

"_I'm here for your entertainment…"_

Kurt let him go and stood to his feet, walking around sashaying his hips, stretching the distance between them. He stood by the wall and turned around so his back was up against it. He looked at Puck as the other stood to his feet and appeared to fix his shirt and tie. Kurt bit his lip and raised his hands above his head and closed his as the next part of the song sounded as though he were having an orgasm.

"_Oohhhh!"_

He opened his eyes and shot Puck a look that he knew looked sultry, with the way his makeup was done on him. He loved how the look alone, made Puck lick his lips as Kurt sang the next lines.

"_Do you like what you see?_

_Oohhhhh!" _

He backed off the wall and motioned his finger seductively for Puck to come closer.

"_Let me entertain ya till you scream!"_

Kurt gasped and leaned his head to the side as Puck moved over to him quickly and pushed him up against the wall, trapping him there and stared down at Kurt with a serious gaze that held something else.

"_Oohhh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm about to do?_

_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment."_

Puck turned around and walked away quickly. Kurt looked at him as some of his hair had fallen into his face, giving a devious look. He stepped up to Puck and wrapped his arms around the boy from behind and ran his hands down his chest stopping at his pants and running his hands back up.

"_Oohhh, I bet you thought I was awfully sweet. _

_Ya thought an angel swept you off your feet"_

At that line, Puck turned around to face him, only for Kurt to slowly drop his way down until his face was at Puck's pants line, then made his way back up.. Kurt gasped as Puck looked at him hungrily and then his eyes widened in excitement as he was instantly pulled by his tie, drawing him closer to the paler boy.

"_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment." _

Kurt finished the song and stood there still holding onto Puck's tie. The two of them were panting and staring at one another as though no one else were in the room. From their rehearsal yesterday in Kurt's room, the dance hadn't been this…sexual, hot, crazy erotic. Kurt looked at Puck with slight blush on his face when he saw those dark eyes flicker to his lips and then back to his eyes. Knowing what was about to happen next, Kurt released his tie and took a step back. He turned around and faced the expressions of the members of Glee. _I had forgotten that they were here… _Kurt thought clearing his throat.

The expressions that were worn on their faces could be summed up in a couple of words; shocked, uncomfortable, surprised, pleased, and aroused.

"You two are a pair of dogs ready to fuck each other. That performance was sex with amazing completion; you two just might be able to make a great porno."

Everybody in the class turned to look at the Latina girl with astonished eyes. "Santana!" They shouted. Kurt stood there with slightly wide eyes and stole a glance over to Puck who only grinned at the comment.

Santana looked at every single person in the room and rolled her eyes. "Everybody here was thinking the same damn thing. Don't tell me you didn't just get off on that."

Puck grinned at the girl and glanced at Kurt. "I sure did." He said winking.

Mr. Shue clapped his hands and looked at Kurt and Puck. "Thank you, guys that was very…Sensual."

Kurt almost had to laugh at the dark blush rising on their teacher's cheeks and nodded his head as he went to go and make his way back to his seat. He heard Mr. Shue start talking and could only tune him out as he began to think over the dance he had just done with Puck.

Why was it that he was highly aroused by the whole thing? He stole a glance to Puck and noticed that the other boy was looking at him also. He watched as the mohawked teen run his tongue across his lips with a look in his eyes that Kurt could only describe as, lust.

Kurt shivered slightly and turned away looking forward and seeing Rachel and Quinn perform their song. He could barely pay attention to them. He felt like his body was on fire right now. He ran a hand through his already messy hair and pushed it back out of his face.

_Why do I want to do many things him so badly, right now?_

When Glee had gotten out, Kurt walked alone out to his car, the feel of Puck's body, hands, and eyes still lingered on him. The feeling of Puck grinding up against him sent shivers throughout his body. He felt so turned on, that he contemplated the thought of taking a cold shower when he arrived home, that or taking care of it himself...

Just as he was opening the door to his car, it had been closed shut. He turned around to be faced with a lustful looking Puck. His eyes widened slightly as he looked at the other up and down, noticing the slight bulge in his pants. Kurt's eyes returned to Puck's face as the other began to talk.

"So we're still shopping tomorrow, right?"

After something like that, he wants to talk about shopping? Kurt blinked a few times and then nodded his head. "Yeah, tomorrow. Stop by around noon."

"Cool. Mind giving me a ride back to my place? I kind of don't feel like walking." He said with a devious grin.

Kurt looked back at his car and then up at him. "Sure."

Puck grinned and walked over to the other side of the car getting in on the passenger side. Kurt watched for a moment before getting in himself, buckling up and starting the car. He glanced over to Puck and saw that the other was watching his every move. Deciding against saying anything, Kurt just placed the car in drive, and began to drive towards Puckerman residence.

The ride there was quiet and Kurt didn't know what to say to the other. It was as though there was this tension in the air, but it wasn't bad. He didn't know how to describe it. Kurt pulled up to the house and placed the car in park, then cut the engine. He shifted his body to look at Puck and opened his mouth to say something when he suddenly felt Puck's lips pressed hard against his. His eyes widened slightly, before he loosened up slightly and moved his lips against the Jewish teen. He felt Puck's tongue run across his lips and he parted his lips, letting the muscle into his mouth. He moaned softly and gripped at Puck's Mohawk, letting his tongue slide against Puck's. He couldn't help that everything just felt so damn good.

After a while, Puck pulled away for a moment to look into the blue-green eyes of Kurt's before kissing him one last time and opening the door.

"Thanks for the ride, Princess."

Puck shut the door and walked up to his door and into his house, leaving Kurt sitting there panting while blush burned across his cheeks. The countertenor looked to the house and then touched his lips for a split second, before pulling his hand away and starting the car back up.

He looked down in his lap and noticed he was sporting a hard on from that short but delicious kiss. He groaned and started the car back up. Dear Gaga, what was getting into him lately?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **You guys, I just have to say that you are all amazing in every way! All of the Favorites/Alerts/Reviews, EVERYTHING! It really means a lot :) And those of you who review every chapter since like what, day one? You're amazing! People such as JasonDragon64, & Jheyna Aj Jax :) Getting reviews from you guys is amazing. And getting all reviews form everyone one of you guys just makes my heart flutter in excitement. Recieving a review and reading it before I go to school just sets my day, seriously! x)  
>So yeah, that's me rambling off thank yous and all, so here's a new chapter for you all, ENJOY! :D<br>Peace&Love,  
>~MizzRawr :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Puck<strong>

"I can't believe you spent that much money on clothes in just three hours." Puck said as he loaded Kurt's navigator with shopping bags.

"You needed most of these clothes. I think I only spent at least two hundred on myself and the rest on you." Kurt said taking off his shades and placing them atop his head.

Loading the rest of the bags in the car, Puck closed the door to the back and opened the passenger side. "Still, that's so much money to spend. Where do you get that much money anyway?"

"It's my savings from working in the shop with my dad." He said getting in the car and starting it up.

Puck shook his head and ran his fingers through his Mohawk. "Damn, I still can't believe you work in the shop with your dad."

"What? Can't get over the fact that I allow myself to get dirty?"

"Well…yeah. I just can't picture it clearly."

"Haha, well you should know that I'm very good working with my hands."

Puck snorted. "I bet. "

"Really?"

"Come on, you were thinking the same thing!" He said laughing.

"I was not." Kurt said laughing.

Puck chuckled and shook his head. He had actually enjoyed shopping with Kurt, what he originally thought was going to be a bore and be dreading every moment of it; it turned out to be quite the opposite. Kurt wasn't giving him hideous clothing items but clothes that would actually look good on him. When Puck had told Kurt this, Kurt had just stared at him with a blank look and stated that he wasn't called a fashionista for nothing. He had to admit that Kurt was cute when his eyes lit up at the sight of a few accessories. The way the guy could talk on and on about different designers and types of clothing was fucking crazy.

He had to admit that the best part of his day was having lunch with Kurt. Thankfully that he himself got to pay for the lunch since, Kurt insisted on buying every other thing in the shops. What was funny was the defensive act the Kurt puts on majority of the time, wasn't really all there when it was just the two of them again. He had been able to pull a few moves on Kurt throughout the day; throwing his arm over the others shoulder, kissing him on the cheek when Kurt picked out something that he had actually loved and wore the second they walked out of the store, and for a slight moment held the countertenor's hand.

Through all of those times, Kurt hadn't pulled away or seemed disgusted with his actions. That was what surprised Puck the most. It only took a week to get Kurt to be slightly comfortable around him, instead of having his guard up as usual.

Puck looked over to Kurt as they drove to his own house. He wondered why Kurt was taking him home. He had thought that there would be more shopping. He kept silent and watched the road, as Kurt slowly came up to his house and pulled up in his driveway. He watched as Kurt shut off the engine and get out of the car, opening the back to his baby and grab a few of the bags. Puck got out and did the same, and then the two walked up to the door. Before Puck could grab his house keys, the door swung open and on the other side were his sister and his mom. He heard the small gasp from both Kurt and his mother. Puck smiled at his sister who waved at him and then looked over to Kurt smiling.

"Where did you go today, Noah?" His mother asked eyeing the bags in their hands.

"Shopping," He answered raising bags in his right hand to prove his point.

"But, No-No, you hate shopping." Sarah said now looking at her brother as though he were sick.

"Well, Kurt here thought I should get some new clothes." He said nodding his head in Kurt's direction.

Kurt glanced over to Puck before holding his free hand out to his mother. "Kurt Hummel. It's nice to meet you." He said smiling, adjusting his shades.

Puck's mom smiled and took his hand shaking it. "Ruth. It's shocking that you were able to get Noah to go shopping. He normally complains the moment he walks out the door until the entire thing is over. I like you already." She said chuckling.

Kurt smiled and chuckled softly. "Why thank you. It wasn't that hard to convince him to go." He said glancing up at Puck out of the corner of his eyes.

Puck grinned and looked at his mom, holding up the bags. "Well, we have to go and put these up in my room."

His mom nodded her head and took Sarah's hand. "Alright. You go and do that, I'm going to take Sarah to her friend's house to stay the night. I'm going out so I won't be home until late. If you get hungry I just went the grocery store. Noah no ordering out, remember we're saving money." She said pointing a finger at her son.

He nodded and moved out of the way so that the two girls could pass through. He kissed his mother on the cheek and bent down to kiss his sister's head. "Drive safe, love you both."

She waved goodbye to the two of them and walked away to her car as Kurt and Puck walked into the house, closing the door behind them. Puck looked over to Kurt who stood by the couch holding the bag in his hand. He looked over to Puck with a small smile.

"What?"

"You, your mom and sister, are so cute. They seem really nice."

"Well, of course. I only love them when they decide not to yell and kick me." Puck said walking up the stairs.

Kurt followed. "I take it that your sister is the one that kicks you." He said entering Puck's bedroom.

"Pretty much,"

Puck opened the door to his room and kicked aside a few clothes into a corner. He set the bags onto his bed and looked over to Kurt and watched as the other stood over by the door looking at his room. Puck chuckled.

"Why are you just standing there? Come on in, my room isn't that dirty, Princess."

Kurt raised a brow and walked fully into the room, closing the door behind him. He set the bags on the bed and then walked over to Puck's closet.

"Wait!" Puck said standing up to his feet.

"What?" Kurt asked opening the closet door to find something fall onto his face. He quickly caught the item and looked at it blinking several times.

Puck groaned and snapped his fingers in defeat. He watched as Kurt lifted the item in the air and inspects it. He hadn't planned on Kurt opening his closet and his favorite old Winnie the Pooh bear. He placed a hand on the back of his neck and rubbed it in slight embarrassment.

The two were silent for a few moments before Kurt held the bear close in his arms and looked at Puck with a small smile.

"Don't be embarrassed, Noah."

"I'm not…"

"I'm sure." Kurt said with a small chuckle before walking over to the bed and setting Winnie the Pooh down at the head of the bed. "He was one of my favorite childhood figures, along with the fabulous Bette Davis." He said with a smile.

Puck looked at Kurt with a raised brow. He had no idea who the fuck Bette Davis was. He shrugged his shoulders and sat down on his bed and grabbed his Pooh bear and held it in his lap as he watched Kurt take out clothes out of his closet and set them aside.

After about an hour of watching Kurt rearrange his closet with the newest clothes that were bought, Puck lay back on the bed and looked up at Kurt who was standing over him. He grinned and pulled the porcelain princess closer to him, so that he was laying over him. He chuckled when Kurt blushed and pushed himself away, so that he was standing once more. Kurt placed his hands on his hips and Puck couldn't help but think how hot Kurt was when he blushed. It made him wonder how hard he could make the other blush.

The sinful thought had him licking his lips, bringing bits and parts of the day before when he had Kurt on top of him and he had grinded up against the other. The blush on his face then was hot. But other than the blush, Friday had him thinking a lot. Why was it that he was so attracted to Kurt now, more than he ever was in the beginning? It's only been a week since he's taken on the dare, and for some reason he's seeing Kurt in a different light. It was weird he didn't know how to go about his new discovery.

"We're going to do something new." Kurt stated with a grin.

_I don't think that I like the look in his eyes… _"Oh really? And what would that be, Princess?"

"New hairdo," Kurt leaned forward and ran his fingers through his Mohawk, gripping the hairs slightly. "It's needed."

His eyes widened. "No fucking way," Puck sat up quickly and held onto his head. "I'm not cutting off my 'hawk."

"If you're going to be getting advice from me, I would highly advise you to shave that thing off your head. The new clothes that we went shopping for are not meant for that ferret on your head."

"Sorry, Princess that is one thing that I will not be doing. You know how long it took me to grow back my 'hawk after I shaved it? Forever! There is no way I'm shaving it."

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Puck with serious eyes. "Either you do it willingly, or I'm smashing your game system."

Puck narrowed his eyes down on Kurt. "You're fucking bluffing."

"Why do you think Finn had to buy Left 4 Dead again _after _he beat the entire game?"

"You're fucking bluffing." He repeated.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. "Shave your head, Puckerman."

"No."

"It's not like that ferret on your head is cute. No one finds that thing attractive."

"All the ladies love it."

"No," He said shaking his head. "They don't."

"They don't? How do you know?"

"I've been told several times, by several different people that the entire Mohawk thing is not cute. If you want to keep up your so called reputation," He said placing the word reputation in quotation marks with his fingers. "I say shave it."

Puck stared at him for a long time. Was his 'hawk lowering his numbers in women? Maybe this was a way for Kurt to get him to shave his head. Then again, Kurt did hang out with most of the girls and if they had told him that his Mohawk is something that is becoming a turn off, then shaving it would be a good idea. He could get the women fawning over him with just wink, all over again.

He sighed deeply and stood to his feet and walked over to the door. Just before walking out, he stopped and turned back to face Kurt seeing the satisfied grin placed over pouty lips.

"I'm not doing this because you said to, I hope you know that."

Kurt let out a small, short laugh and nodded his head shooing him away. "Just go say goodbye to your pet."

Puck rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath that his hair did not look like a damn ferret. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He stared into the mirror and sighed once more. He really didn't want to shave off his Mohawk. Though, he would get more ladies so he supposed that it would work out for him in the end.

He reached into the drawer and pulled out his electric shaver. Turning it on, he closed his eyes and ran the buzzing shaver over his head. Saying goodbye to his hair never seemed so difficult. It took him forever to grow that thing back and now he was shaving it off. Now what were people going to grab onto when he made out with them? He looked into the mirror as he shaved and grinned. It was just hair, eventually it'll grow back.

With that thought, he chuckled thinking how melodramatic it was of him to whine over his hair. He sounded like Rachel was about getting solos. He finished going through his head and ran his hand over the fresh short hair. He never went for the complete bald look. He was more of a buzz cut kind of guy. Even if where his Mohawk had been seemed to be a bit darker than the rest of his head, he was okay with that.

He looked at his face and rubbed his slightly stubbly face. He turned his head to the side and grinned. The shaved look with bit stubble was hot, sexy even. He nodded his head and blew a kiss to his reflection before cleaning out the hair in the sink and dumping it in the trash bin beside the toilet. He walked out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom.

He didn't know what reaction he expected from Kurt, maybe a snarky remark about how he was glad that had shaved, but not this. As soon as he walked into the room, Kurt had looked up from his phone and his mouth had dropped slightly in what appeared to be shock. He didn't know what was so shocking though. He shaved and that was about it. He raised a brow and walked over to where Kurt was and grabbed his phone from his bedside table and picked it up checking to see if he had any messages. He looked at Kurt and saw that the boy was still staring at him.

"What?" He finally questioned, growing slightly annoyed with the silence. Did he look bad or something?

"You look…Wow. You actually look great." Kurt breathed his eyes darting back and forth across Puck's face.

Puck grinned and ran a hand over his shaved head. "Yeah? Thanks, Kurt."

The two of them stared at one another for what felt like hours to Puck. The look in Kurt's eyes was really intense. He tried to figure out what the look meant and then decided that Kurt was just inspecting his new appearance. Though, for some reason that's not the vibe he got. He jolted slightly when Kurt suddenly just stood to his feet.

"How about we go and get something to eat?" Kurt asked quickly, walking over to door a little bit too fast.

Confused, Puck just looked at him as he walked over to the door where Kurt had just left and began walking down the stairs. "Uh, sure." What was that all about?


	14. Chapter 14

**Kurt**

It's been almost a week since Kurt had taken Puck shopping. He had to admit that the Jewish teen looked sexy, not that he wasn't before. Just with the way that Kurt had dressed him up and with the way his hair was now cut, he looked more approachable than before. His once punk/rebel look was replaced with a more fashionable yet still manly look. Kurt had outdone himself with this one.

Kurt had advised Puck to keep the slight stubble on his face with the way his hair was now. The other wasn't completely bald, just had a buzz cut that looked rather stunning on him. The stubble had been something that Puck kept, that set him off. Kurt could describe his reaction in full detail when Puck had come back to the bedroom.

It was as though time itself stopped. He had once thought of Puck as attractive, physically of course. Just in that moment when Puck stepped into the room after shaving was just, wow. It was breath taking and Kurt figured that he could get used to seeing Puck this way. He didn't think that he could be so hot for Puck, of all people! He had to quickly distract himself by asking the other if he wanted something to eat. If hadn't done that, then he had no idea what he would have done with himself, or Puck. And it was weird thinking of Puck in such a way after all the torment he went through with the other. Sure, Puck had come over from being such a bully and was now one of them, but he hadn't thought in a million years he would be in this position with Puck, a position where he contemplated on the thought of doing more than just making out with the other.

Fingers snapped in his face and the small brunette was brought out of his thoughts. He looked over to his left to find Quinn and Rachel looking at him as though something were wrong.

"Where did you just go?" Quinn asked.

Kurt shook his head slightly and placed a small smile on his face as to not worry the two more than they were. "Nowhere. Just thinking of how good it would be right now to grab a low-fat caramel Frappuccino."

Rachel nodded her head. "After school, we could go ahead to the Lima Bean and grab a drink."

Kurt nodded his head in agreement and then sighed shaking his head. "Can't, I have to help Puck study for English."

"He can't have anyone else help him?" Rachel asked placing her notebook in her bag.

"You two have been pretty close lately. How are things coming along?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you've seen his new look and improved attitude."

Rachel nodded. "He can still be annoying at times."

Quinn looked at Rachel and then back at Kurt as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "True, but it seems like you've grown on him."

"That's because I'm the only openly gay guy he can go to. If I wasn't then he would have been on his own giving the gay community a bad name."

"So very true. I'm actually quite glad that you are the one helping him, Kurt. If it had been up to Puck by himself, it would have been terrible."

"Thank you, Rachel."

The three of them looked up to the front of the class and watched as their English teacher go over their homework assignment. Thankfully it was something remotely easy and something that Kurt could knock out in within thirty minutes. He gathered his things just as the bell rang and said his goodbyes to the girls as they hurried off to their next class that was all the way across the school.

Just when Kurt finished zipping his bag and placing the strap on his shoulder, he scooted his chair back in and gasp slightly in surprise when he came face to face with Puck. Kurt let a smile grace his features and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"We still up after school for studying?" Puck asked setting his things down on the desk.

Kurt nodded. "Of course. You did say that you wanted to bring your grade in this class up."

Puck smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Cool, catch you later then."

Kurt nodded his head and waved goodbye, walking away. As he walked out the door he felt a pair of eyes still on him. He shivered slightly knowing that those pair of eyes belonged to Puck. He shook his head and continued to walk to his next class. He sat down on the stool he usually sat in while in his art class and set his bag beside him. He looked up at the board and read what they were going to be doing that day.

When the end of the day came, Kurt couldn't have been happier. The day had seemed to drag on and on; it was so draining. He hated it. He had felt like he accomplished nothing throughout all his classes. Even Glee wasn't what he thought it would be. Rachel ended up getting into a verbal fight with Santana, having Quinn join in and tell the Latina to knock it off. The next thing you know, everybody is yelling at one another, in order to get the other to shut up. Kurt could only shake his head and roll his eyes at the way that things were turning out for him.

He came up to his car and noticed that Puck was standing there leaning against it with his arms crossed, showing off his muscles_. Why is he so sexy? There are so many things that I would love to do to that body. _Kurt frowned and sighed softly. _Too bad he's as straight as they come, well with that kiss; I'm having second thoughts… _Kurt started to grin slightly at the memory of the other night.

"What are you grinning about?"

Kurt shook his head, bringing himself out of his thoughts. "No reason, what are you doing here?"

Puck leaned up off of the Navigator and placed his hands in his pockets. "You're supposed to help me in my English class, remember?"

Kurt closed his eyes and placed a hand to his head and groaned. "I'm sorry, I forgot." He removing his hand and looking up at Puck.

"It's cool. Do you still want to?"

"I already promised you that I would, I don't go back on my promises."

"Alright,"

Kurt got out his keys and opened the unlocked the doors. He watched as Puck look at him for a long moment and then turn and walk over to the other side and get in. Kurt scrunched his face up slightly in confusion and wondered what that was about. The look in Puck's eyes was as though something was wrong with the other teen. Kurt shrugged it off and got into his car. If he was meant to know, then Puck would tell him. Though, he figured that it was better that he didn't really know.

The two drove in relative silence all the way to Puck's house. The other had to look after his sister, and Kurt had just agreed having no problem with it. Puck's sister was quite adorable. When the two reached the house, his mother Ruth, was just on her way out the door to head to work. Puck shared a quick goodbye with her, Kurt nodding his hello and goodbye as she rushed past them and into her car.

Kurt watched as Sarah run up to her brother and throw questions at him on many things that had happened throughout his day. Puck smiled and answered every single one of them. When he was decided that that was enough questions, Puck told her to go on and watch TV if her homework was finished with. Kurt had to smile at the two. Puck was so good with his little sister that it made him slightly envious that the other had someone so young look up to him with admiration and love. The look shone in the girls eyes when she spoke to her older brother. Kurt laughed lightly from where he sat on the couch watching for the past five minutes, when Puck sighed and shook his head and looked over to Kurt with an eye roll and a small laugh.

"Sorry about that. She seems to be in a talkative mood, apparently."

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "You're good with her. Plus she obviously loves her bother, so I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Nope, I don't mind at all."

"Damn, normally Finn doesn't like having her question him about his day." He chuckled and shook his head. "Sarah talks so much that she gives Rachel a run for her money."

Kurt laughed and looked in the direction where Sarah had taken off to, then looked back at Puck with a smile on his face. "I think I have to agree with you."

Puck just smiled at Kurt and the smile was something that threw Kurt slightly off balance. The look in Puck's eyes was back. He grabbed his things and stood to his feet. He didn't know what was up with Puck at the moment, but he was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"I guess we should get started on that work." Kurt said with a small smile as he moved past Puck and started walking up the stairs.

Kurt walked into Puck's bedroom and set his things down by the bed and sat down, looking around. Everything was a bit cleaner than the last time he had been here. He looked over to Puck when he entered the room and walked over to his desk where his textbook was sitting. He tossed the book lightly in the air as he walked over to the bed and sat down at the head of the bed. Kurt looked over to him and nodded to the book.

"Okay, now what exactly do you need help with, Noah?"

Puck opened the book and pointed to the page. "Well, I've been having trouble trying to come up with a paper for this."

After explaining the prompt that was given to them, he helped Puck on how to start off his paper and the different things that he could discuss in his paper. Kurt glanced up to Puck as the other worked, his tongue sticking out slightly as he wrote his paper. Kurt grinned slightly at how hard the other was working and then returned to his own calculus homework.

Though, he couldn't concentrate on any of it. His thoughts kept wandering off to Puck! Why was he even thinking about the tanner teen? What was so fascinating that the other kept sliding his way back into Kurt's mind? Everything about Puck, Kurt can't stand…Though, that was back then. After hanging around Puck for a considerable amount of time, he's not that bad as one might think. After you get around the fact that he's kind of stuck on himself, you come to find that Puck is a very loving person. Sure he appears to be another stereotypical jock and superficial beyond belief; but he is much more than that, and Kurt had the privilege of seeing that side of him.

Seeing this side of him, made Kurt wonder why Quinn had broken up with him when she had this amazing guy to be with. Puck wasn't that bad. Though, he did have to put in consideration that Quinn was shooting to be with Finn at the time, so that could have been a reason. Could another reason why Puck couldn't keep a girlfriend was because of his reputation? Being the "Lima Loser", something he hates to be called, seemed to put a bad label to the teen, so that other girls only saw him as a conquest, kind of just as how Puck saw them. Kurt tapped his chin with his pencil and looked around the room.

Why would Puck do the things he does, sleeping around with women, when he could do so much better and so much with his life? He wasn't stupid; he was very smart. He had had skills in many areas, and if he didn't Puck was a fast learner, so he'd pick it up quickly. He was attractive, kind hearted, funny and just all around a good guy to be around. Kurt had originally thought that Puck was just another nuisance in his life, but he was wrong. Puck wasn't a nuisance.

What was he thinking about right now? Kurt's face scrunched up in confusion. Why was he thinking such things about Puck? Sure he wasn't that bad, but why was thinking about Puck like he had wanted to be something more than friends? Kurt glanced over to Puck and then averted his eyes. He had to remember that Puck wasn't gay.

Why is it that it's just that one detail, Kurt keeps forgetting? It should be placed in large neon letters blinking above Puck's head, _I'M NOT GAY! _Just thinking about that caused Kurt to frown slightly. He recounted the times that they had kissed. The second time seemed to have sparked something within Kurt and Puck that had the two looking at one another in a new light. Puck for the first few days after the performance in Glee had been looking at him with lust filled eyes then as of recent, something indescribable in his eyes.

With Kurt, the first few days had been slightly confusing; he had begun to talk to Puck more than normal, thinking about the other with slight obscene thoughts. Had dreamt about Puck in a way where he had woken up covered in sweat and a mess in his sleep pants. He was beginning to wonder about himself and his new found attraction to Noah Puckerman. He glanced over to Puck again and noticed the other staring at him also.

Puck set his things aside and stood to his feet, stretching. Kurt watched him as he walked over to the door and closed it then walked back over. Nothing was said, as Puck made his way to stand in front of Kurt. The countertenor looked into deep brown eyes and watched as they stared back at him with such intensity in them. Kurt saw it coming, he saw Puck leaning forward, searching his eyes for a sign to stop; but he didn't stop him.

Their lips touched gently, as Puck started the kiss. Kurt didn't reject the kiss in any way. Even with his thoughts on Puck and how he himself, should be cautious of what moves that Puck pulls but he couldn't find it in himself when moments like these happened, to care. Kurt admits to liking the feeling of Puck's lips pressed against his in a kiss.

Kurt let himself be laid down on the bed as Puck lie on top of him. This kiss hadn't been like the last one where it was more, lustful; this was more gentle and sweet.

A soft moan escaped Kurt's lips when Puck deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and held the paler boy closer to him. Kurt's hands went up around Puck's neck and he ran his fingers through the short hairs on his head. The feel of Puck's neat unshaven face tickled against his, and he actually liked the feeling of the rough stubble against his face. Puck broke the kiss and began to lead his kisses to Kurt's neck, leaving butterfly kisses here and there.

These kisses were so much more intense, even if they weren't heated and lustful; they still felt so intense. Kurt looked at Puck when he moved from his neck to look down at him and the two stared into the others eyes. The moment was so full of silent, unspoken words that should have been said, but weren't said. The looks that were being exchanged were hard to describe. Kurt felt as though that in this moment, he was seeing a side of Puck that most people don't ever see. There wasn't any, self-absorbed words, rhetorical comebacks, icy words, or sex jokes. There was just heavy emotion that Kurt couldn't even begin to fathom.

Puck placed another soft kiss on Kurt's lips before licking his own in what appeared to be slight nervousness. Kurt searched his eyes for an answer. What could he possibly be nervous about?

"Kurt," Puck said talking softly afraid that if he spoke too loud the moment would be lost and broken. "I think that I like you."

Kurt gasped softly hearing the words that had just escaped Puck's mouth. _Wait, what?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Whaaaat? Puck has just CONFESSED :o  
>Hahaha, So yes my loves, I am moving this story along to bigger and badder things :) Excited?<br>:D Well, your thoughts on Puck's confession?  
>Were you expecting it later? Or did you already see it coming? So many questions!<br>Peace&Love  
>~MizzRawr :3<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Puck **

Puck stared into Kurt's eyes, his own eyes darting back and forth as he watched Kurt's face, waiting for his response. This thought alone had been badgering Puck's brain for the longest time. He had wanted to say something earlier, though the words wouldn't pass his lips, until now that is. His heart raced and clenched inside his chest as he watched as Kurt close his own eyes and turn his head away. That didn't look like a good sign.

He felt Kurt's hands place themselves on his chest and gently push him up. He slowly moved off of Kurt and sat on his bed, his eyes never leaving Kurt's body as the countertenor just laid there his eyes closed and head facing Puck. The jock swallowed hard as he watched Kurt's bright blue-green eyes open up to look up at him, slight confusion held in them. Shifting nervously, running his now sweaty hands over his jeans he took few deep silent breaths.

Was he really getting nervous over this? What the hell happened to the badass that didn't fear what came out of his mouth? The Puckzilla was turning into a pansy as we speak, and all because of the newfound emotion he was having for Kurt. True, he had been thinking about the entire thing for damn near a week now, and he didn't think that it was possible for him to like Kurt in the way that he did. He had soon ruled out the thought that maybe the entire dare was what was making him feel this way, feel like since Kurt was the one helping him with the entire thing that that was the reason why he was feeling this way. But the reason wasn't that. The reason was because he was seeing Kurt in a light that had never shone on the boy before. Kurt had been spending more time with him and Puck felt like he was seeing and learning more about Kurt that not many people had the chance to.

He had even discussed the entire matter over with Sam when the thoughts had begun to infest his mind. The blonde had first told him that it could have been infatuation with the countertenor. A few days after Sam had told him that, the he came to the conclusion that Puck indeed did like Kurt. The way that Puck would go on and on about what events that occurred between he and Kurt, the look in Puck's eyes as he spoke about said events or porcelain teen in general gave it away.

Puck had pondered over the idea for quite some time, looking at Kurt and noticing things that he had never truly noticed before, like how Kurt would absently reach up to touch his hair and fix the already perfect hair when he was anxious about something, or when the other would gently bite down on his lower lip when he was reading something that took his interest. Little things like that, Puck had picked up on and he was fascinated with everything that Kurt had to offer, whether he knew it or not.

Which led Puck to the conclusion that yes, he believed that he indeed liked Kurt in a way that was unfathomable. He himself didn't get how the entire thing came about, but it had, and Puck could honestly say that he felt his heart race just a little faster when Kurt was around.

He was broke out of his thoughts when Kurt sat up straight on his bed and looked at him with his brows slightly furrowed in deep thought. He watched as Kurt opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it casting his eyes down at the bedspread. Puck waited for Kurt to say something, anything!

After what felt like forever, Kurt finally said something.

"You think you like me?" He asked his brows furrowed slightly deeper.

Puck nodded his head. "Yeah," He said softly, looking at Kurt with meaningful eyes.

Kurt shook his head and looked at Puck with heavy confusion. "How? Puck, you're not even gay, did you forget that what you are doing is nothing but a dare, right?"

He had remembered that what he was doing was a dare, but his feelings were real, what he felt was true. "Yeah, I know that it's a dare. But no one is daring me to like you. Kurt I truly think that I do like you." He placed a hand to his chest and leaned forward slightly. "I'm not lying. No games."

Kurt stared at him skeptically and then shook his head. "Puck, I'm gay. You're straight. This is a dare."

Puck sighed and shook his head and leant forward more so that his face was only inches away from Kurt's. "I'm not all that straight if I enjoy the feel of your lips pressed against mine, now am I?"

Kurt's eyes darted back and forth looking into Puck's own eyes for any sign of a lie. Puck looked back at him, taking his hand and gently cupping the countertenor's face. Puck closed the space between them and gently pressed his lips against Kurt's for a brief moment and then opened his eyes to look Kurt in the eyes once again.

"Puck…"

"Kurt, I can tell what's going through your brain. You don't trust me, and you think I'm going to screw you over in the end."

"Well, yeah, I do think you are going to do just that."

"Well, I'm not. I promise not to. The Puckzilla does not, go back on his promises." Puck said firmly.

Kurt stayed quiet and casted his eyes downward. Puck bit the inside of his lower lip in anticipation. Did he really think that Kurt would accept his feelings? The other obviously thought that he was lying through his damn teeth. He wasn't though, and he was going to prove to Kurt that what he felt for the other was beyond the dare he had taken on.

"Will you go out with me?" Puck said suddenly, moving slightly when Kurt's head shot up, eyes wide.

"That's asking a lot Puck."

"I don't care; I like you Kurt, okay?" Puck said shifting on the bed slightly to sit up straighter.

"Puck, you don't like me. You think you like me because I'm helping you out with this entire gay dare thing. You are a straight man who is going to live the American dream when he gets older. In that dream it does not include dating an out and proud gay teen." Kurt said moving to stand up to his feet.

Puck raised his brows and laughed crudely, shaking his head. "Seriously Kurt? Why can't you accept the fact that I do like you?"

Kurt dropped his arms to his sides and shook his head and began to gather his things that were around the room. "I should go."

Puck stood to his feet and walked over to Kurt stopping him as he reached to grab his shades. "Don't change the subject." He said, his eyes pleading for the other to just stand there and listen. "Why can't you just accept the fact that I like you?" Kurt opened his mouth to talk, but Puck held a finger up. "And don't say that it's because of the dare or because I'm straight."

Kurt stared up at him, eyes flickering from his face to the hand holding his wrist and then back up to Puck. "…Because I don't want to get hurt." He said softly moving away from Puck and reaching for his shades, placing them atop his head.

Puck stared at him and then pulled the other into his arms. "I promise to not hurt you, Kurt." He said softly staring deeply into Kurt's eyes.

"How can I be so sure of that, Noah?" He asked quietly.

Puck sucked in a short, soft breath. The sound of Kurt's voice struck a chord in his heart. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on the pale cheek before resting his forehead against Kurt's staring into blue-green eyes. "I never go back on my promises, Kurt." He said bringing his hand up to Kurt's face and gently caressing the soft skin.

"Noah…"

"A trial and error relationship is all I'm asking." He said gently, silently hoping that Kurt would agree.

"Give me time to think about this, Puck."

He nodded his head and leaned in to kiss Kurt cheek, before pulling away and placing his hands into his pockets. "Alright, I understand."

Kurt looked up at him and then sighed softly to himself, grabbing his keys off of the nightstand by the bed and walked to the door. He stopped and looked back at Puck, who still stood in the same spot with his eyes glued on Kurt's every movement. Puck watched as those blue-green eyes roam over his body then back to his face, lingering for just a moment. Kurt closed his eyes and said a soft goodbye as he walked out of the door.

Puck stood there his eyes trained on the door, as he heard the front door open and then close. He sighed and hung his head running a hand over his head. Damn had that been intense. He exhaled and moved over to his bed, looking down at the Winnie the Pooh bear he had left the there on his bed when Kurt and he had went shopping, he smiled slightly, picking up his Winnie the Pooh and holding it to him as he sat at the head of his bed. He let his head fall back banging slightly on the headboard and closed his eyes.

Kurt had said that he didn't want to get hurt. Had Kurt been in a relationship before, and was hurt then? Or was he new to the dating scene and didn't want the first person he dated to leave a bad impression on his heart? Puck thought it was the latter of the two and then raised his head up to look across his room. He had said he wouldn't hurt Kurt and he swore that he wouldn't. He had just hoped that Kurt would seriously think about the entire trial and error relationship idea he proposed.

That Thursday, Puck had decided to skip school and spend it with Sam. Getting the blonde to skip was kind of hard because the other had cared about certain classes. After a long debate, they settled on meeting at the mall during lunch to skip the last half of the day.

The morning part of the day Puck spent by himself thinking over everything that had happened the day before. He wondered what Kurt had decided on. Hopefully he didn't freak him out. The look that was in Kurt's eyes when he confessed that he didn't want to get hurt it made his heart tighten in his chest. He was determined to at least try things out with Kurt before he decided that dating guys wasn't for him. There it goes again; this entire dare was throwing him off his game. He used to be the Puckzilla, the guy who could make women drop their panties with the wink of an eye, and now here he was worrying about if another guy liked him or not.

Puck drove out to the mall and walked around looking at the different things, thinking that several different things would pike Kurt's interest. He walked into a small trinket shop and looked at the different things that they had to offer; bracelets, earrings, necklaces and things of that sort. He hummed softly to himself and picked up a small necklace that looked like something that Kurt would like.

The necklace was a necktie about three inches and it was diamond studded, with a small loopy K, at the end of it. Just the sight of it, brought a smile to his face as he pictured Kurt wearing such a thing. He chuckled softly to himself and went over the front desk and immediately purchased the necklace.

He had hoped that Kurt liked the necklace. He scoffed softly to himself as he walked out of the trinket shop, purchase in hand and wondered once again, what the hell was he doing? Obviously Kurt wasn't just anybody, anymore. He was someone, who was growing on him in ways he couldn't even to begin to explain. He hadn't felt this weird feeling inside of him since…since he dated Quinn. This weird happy-go-lucky feeling he got when he just thought of the other male. It should have freaked him out, but it was the exact opposite, he was completely cool with the entire thing.

By time the afternoon came, Puck met up with Sam in the food court, the two ordered lunch since that was the time Sam had decided to leave. Apparently the blonde didn't think to eat before he had left the school. The two sat at a table eating pizza and drinking soda. Puck had pulled out the necklace he bought and showed it to Sam.

"Wow, Puck. This is really nice. I'm sure he'll like it."

Puck nodded and took a sip of his drink. "Yeah, I'm just a little lost on how to convince him that I'm _not _trying to just fool him, but that I am serious."

Sam set the necklace back in the bag and shrugged his shoulder, taking a bite of his pizza. "You could always try to explain how you feel in song."

Puck looked at him and then set his cup down, leaning forward on his elbows and pointed at Sam, grinning. "That's genius. Kurt does seem like the kind of guy to fall over, for a good song. I could convince him that way."

"Yeah, but what song are you going to sing to him?"

Puck smirked and leaned back in his chair taking a slice of pizza. "The perfect one."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay guys! You have just witnessed Kurt's reaction~! :)  
>Did you expect something other than that?<br>I'm kinda loving the bromance going on between Sam and Puck. Writing those two together is just awesome :)  
>Not that anything is going to happen between them! I already have an idea of who I want Sam to be with :)<br>Next chapter you get to see Kurt's view on the enitre thing :)  
>Peace&amp;Love,<br>~MizzRawr :D


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Okay, so it's been a while since I last updated...Things have been crazy these past few weeks! Anyway!  
>So in this chapter and other chapters from here, you will be seeing more of Blaine Anderson! :D Even if he may seem a little OOC. I'm trying my best with him!<br>This chapter by far I think might be my favorite. You'll get to see what happens ;)  
>Enjoy my loves~! :)<br>Peace & Love  
>~MizzRawr :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt <strong>

Kurt sat in his room with his good friend Blaine. The curly haired male stood at Kurt's vanity looking at a few things as the silence hung in the air. He had known Blaine for quite some time, the two had gone out previously over the summer and a few things had gone down. Though, in the end the two had thought it is best to just be friends since it felt like they were so close it was almost as though they were brothers. And the thought of dating your brother hadn't sat well with either of them.

Blaine set the item in his hand down and paced along the room as Kurt sat on his bed watching him, waiting for him to reply to everything he had just told him. Kurt had explained everything that had gone on between he and Puck within the last few weeks. After he had told the other, Blaine was silent for about five minutes, most likely thinking and absorbing things over.

Kurt lay back on his bed and groaned covering his face with his hands. The silence was killing him!

"Blaine, say something!"

"I just can't believe that he actually wants to date you."

Kurt sat up and raised a brow. "And exactly, what is that supposed to mean?"

Blaine chuckled and shook his head, walking over to the bed and sitting down. "I don't mean it in a bad way Kurt. I'm just saying, with him being straight and all, it is hard to believe."

"He wants me to give him a chance." Kurt said letting out a sigh and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I actually think that he might be telling the truth and that he means it."

"But…"

"But, I'm not sure I can trust him to not screw me over in the end."

"Well, I say give it a shot." Kurt lifted his head to look at his friend. Blaine smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Seriously, if things don't work out within the first few days, then obviously it won't work out. But after hearing how you two have kissed and that you don't deny that you liked it, how you think he's just the hottest thing that has walked the school," Kurt blushed and Blaine chuckled softly. "You also think that maybe, just maybe that you like him too, and you're afraid to admit it." He said softer.

Kurt looked at him defeated and sighed deeply. He did have some sort of feelings for Puck. He just didn't know what it was. Maybe Blaine was right and that he did like Puck, but was too afraid to admit it. He had been thinking about the entire topic since he had last seen Puck. It had been a few days. It was now Sunday and tomorrow he had to go to school and face Puck and most likely discuss the entire thing with him. A part of Kurt was dreading having to go and do it. Though another part of him was slightly more excited to see the other and try to work this trial and error relationship out.

Just thinking about having a relationship with someone whom is being gay only for a dare made him very skeptical about every move that Puck made. What if everything didn't work out and he was just being played? Then again, what if Puck was being serious and actually wanted to have a relationship with him?

Ugh, everything was just so hard to comprehend and get a grasp of! Kurt wanted to pull his hair out and scream in frustration of it all. Why do things seem so much more complicated than they really were? He closed his eyes and lay back on his head, covering his eyes with the heels of his hands. He needed to sort things out in his head first.

Things he didn't like about Puck:

One, he was narcissistic.

Two, at one point he was Kurt's enemy, a bully.

Three, he had a huge ego.

Four, is known as the notorious sex-shark.

Five, has slept with more girls and cougars than anybody he knows.

Okay so that list, although short described the things he didn't like about Puck. Though everyone does have weak points about them and Kurt would be lying if he said that he was just a picture perfect. There were just as many imperfections about Kurt as any other person would have.

The things he liked about Puck:

One, he was adorable when he slept.

Two, he cuddles, which in fact, Kurt loves to do.

Three, although annoying, Puck was sweet in his own way.

Four, Puck is a _great _kisser.

Five, seems so genuine with his words and feelings.

Six, he's seen a side of Puck that most people don't get to see.

Seven, Puck wasn't homophobic like most of the jocks.

Eight, Puck has been able to get close to Kurt, and know things that he hasn't even told his girls…

So there were more things on his 'like list' than on his 'dislike list'. He could go on and on with his 'like list', though just thinking about those first eight things, mainly the last one, shows that he's made some kind of deep level connection with Puck. He enjoyed it; being around Puck, talking to him, letting the other listen to him when he needed to get something off his chest.

Could it be possible to like someone so quickly and still be unsure of how you felt?

Kurt groaned and sat up running his hands down his face, sighing.

He moved himself off the bed and walked over to the stairs. "Let's go and see what there is to eat. I'm feeling in the mood for Chinese."

Blaine smiled softly and stood to his feet walking over to the countertenor. "Even if you're changing the subject, you do know that you have to talk to him right?"

"Why is it that you read me so well, Blaine Anderson?"

He grinned and gave Kurt a quick kiss on the lips. "Because you and I are so much alike, that it's damn near freaky."

Kurt chuckled and shook his head heading up the stairs. "I suppose so."

Kurt and Blaine walked into the kitchen and Kurt watched as Blaine called the Chinese restaurant as he himself went into the fridge and grabbed materials to make a banana strawberry smoothie. He hummed softly to himself and set the items on the counter. He reached up into the cabinet and grabbed the blender down, just as the doorbell rang. Kurt looked over to Blaine and then plugged the blender in.

"Could you answer that for me, Blaine? It must be Finn; he left his house key lying on the kitchen table this afternoon."

"He's so forgetful," Blaine laughed, whistling a small tune as he walked over to the front door.

Kurt started on making the smoothie, and stopped when he heard the sound of Puck's voice. _Puck, what was he doing here? Finn isn't home. _Kurt walked out of the kitchen and walked over to the front door where Puck and Blaine were. When Puck noticed him, Puck's face seemed to lighten up. Kurt stood beside Blaine and looked up at Puck, wondering why he was here.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, feeling Blaine's arm wrap around his shoulder, and the other lean his weight onto Kurt. Kurt glanced at Blaine and wondered why he decided now of all times to show his friendly affections.

The look in Puck's eyes went from happy to hatred all in a split second, as they rested on Blaine's figure. "I came to drop off a game I borrowed from Finn." Puck said returning his attention back to Kurt, looking a little annoyed.

Kurt nodded his head. "Well, Finn isn't home; he's on a date with Rachel right now." Kurt said shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Blaine smiled up at Puck. "But we'll take the game and tell him that you stopped by, if you like."

Kurt looked at Blaine; always the dapper boy isn't he? Kurt had to stifle the laughter that was threatening to come up. The looks that Puck was exchanging with Blaine were almost comical. He's never seen Puck…jealous. Was he jealous that Blaine was here, hanging on him like the two were some sort of item? Well, given the fact that Kurt's hair was slightly wild from him laying down on the bed, the fact that Blaine was wearing nothing but a tank top and his basketball shorts, while Kurt wore a tank top alone with a half shirt and a pair of short shorts, he could say that Puck might have been jealous. He noticed Puck's hands tighten around the game that was held in his head. _Yeah, he is jealous…_

"Is your parents here?" He asked ignoring Blaine.

Kurt shook his head. "No just Blaine and I."

Puck nodded his head slowly and took a deep breath. "I'll just go then. I could give it to him tomorrow."

Kurt nodded his head and Blaine grinned up at Puck. "That sounds like a great idea." Blaine said, standing up straight and moving his arm to Kurt's waist.

Kurt looked at him again, what is he doing?

The gesture seemed to annoy Puck to a great extent, because he brought a hand to his face and pinched his nose for a second before looking at Blaine as though he were trying hard not to push Blaine away from Kurt. "I'm sorry, but who the hell are you?"

Blaine only grinned and pulled Kurt slightly closer. "I'm Blaine Anderson," He said holding his hand out. "Nice to meet you,"

Puck stared at his hand with disgust and then looked back up at Blaine's face. "Yeah…" He looked at Kurt. "I'll see you at school." He said before turning around and walking away, back to his truck.

Kurt watched him walk to his car and then shut the door. He turned to Blaine and raised a brow in question, before walking away from the shorter teen shaking his head. He had known Blaine knew what he was doing. He didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed with him. He stood at the counter and started cutting the bananas in small chunks. Blaine walked over to him and chuckled softly, taking a banana slice and popping it into his mouth.

"I'm assuming that that handsome man back there was, Noah Puckerman?"

"Yes," Kurt answered without looking at him.

They stood silent with one another until Blaine spoke again with amusement strung in his voice. "He likes you." He sang softly to Kurt walking over to the fridge and grabbing the non-fat yogurt.

Kurt stopped what he was doing and turned to face Blaine in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

Blaine just smiled and grabbed a spoon, walking over to the blender and dumping copious amounts of the non-fat yogurt into the blender. "Nobody looks like they want to punch a person as bad as he did, without having a reason."

Kurt leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you saying that he was jealous of you, Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine stood in front of him and licked off the remains of the yogurt off the spoon. "He wasn't exactly elated, now was he?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "So that's your conclusion to saying that he likes me?"

"Kurt, if he didn't like you he would have dropped the game off and kept going. I know for a fact you didn't miss that look he was giving me when I put my arm around you." Blaine said pulling Kurt in his arms making the other laugh. "Come on, he has it bad for you; bad enough to want to put me in a body bag." He said laughing, moving away from Kurt and dumping the small basket of strawberries in the blender.

Kurt smiled as he watched him. "You're right. I'll talk to him tomorrow about the trial and error dating thing."

Blaine flashed a smile in his direction and that smile looked so very devious. "Tell me how that goes."

Kurt laughed because he knew that Blaine was excited to know how the conversation went after tonight. "Of course,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **OhMahGawd, so I'm in love with Puck and his sexy jealousy! x) I loved writing that part so much!  
>Come to think about it, the relationship between Kurt &amp; Blaine, reminds me of my SuperBestFriend Dianna. :) It's EPIC SAUCE!<br>So yeah, what do you think about Puck & his jealousy, Kurt & Blaine's relationship or the chappie all together?  
>More to come! :)<br>Peace & Love,  
>~MizzRawr :)<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **OhMahGawd guys...honestly there is so much love for this story and I want to thank you! Thanks to all of you and the enthusiasm that this story gets, is what keeps me wanting to write more! So, seriously. THANK YOU :)  
>This is the most I've ever written on this site. Well, this many chapters. But oh well! I think the story is going pretty good.<br>Oooooh! You guys get to experience a little more of Blaine in this chappie and a little more in the next one :) So get ready for that.  
>But yeah, you're all most likely by now bored of me rambling so, ENJOY! :D<br>Peace & Love,  
>~MizzRawr<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Puck <strong>

Puck paced angrily in front of Sam's bed, the blonde sitting there looking at him sleepily. He had called Sam and told the other that he needed to talk to him and that it was important. He stopped pacing and looked at Sam who let out a huge yawn, covering his mouth and then rubbing his eyes.

"So, tell me again, why you're here Puck?" Sam said running his fingers through his hair and then scratching his head.

"I went over to Kurt's with the lame excuse that I wanted to return Finn's game when I really wanted to see him and–"

"Then why didn't you call him and say that?" Sam asked looking at Puck as though it was the simplest thing on the planet, and it really was.

"Hey, don't interrupt!" Sam rolled his eyes and gestured for Puck to continue. "Anyway, this guy opens the door and I'm thinking that maybe it was one of Kurt's friends." Puck started to pace again and he moved his hands animatedly as he spoke with heated anger. "This Blaine guy," He said Blaine's name with venom as though it tasted horrible in his mouth. Given the way that Blaine was around Kurt made his blood boil all over again. "Puts his arm around Kurt and Kurt doesn't even shrug him off! He just let's Blaine hang all over him, then this bastard has the nerve to wrap his arm around Kurt's waist and pull him closer!" Puck said full on angry once again.

Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It could be his boyfriend."

Puck stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Sam. "You can't be serious."

He shrugged. "It is possible that that guy was his boyfriend."

"If that guy was his boyfriend, Kurt wouldn't be making out with me!" He said jabbing his finger into his chest.

"Look, Puck you have a bad case of jealousy right about now, man."

"I am not jealous!" He said scoffing and shaking his head.

Sam gave him a straight face and then rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just ask him if that's his boyfriend? Right now, you're assuming things. And if you want to do this dating thing with Kurt, you're going to have to talk to him."

Puck stayed silent for a while and then groaned loudly. "Fuck. Fine,"

Sam nodded. "Good,"

Puck grabbed the end of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head and then began to work on his pants so that he was left in only his boxers. All the while, Sam watched him with slightly wide eyes and then felt the blush crawl up on his cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, feeling his throat go dry.

"Kinda want to blow off some steam, care to help?"

Sam quickly shook his head and waved his hands. "No way! You are trying to get with Kurt, and you screwing around with me will be the last thing I will let you do."

Puck tilted his head to the side and then chuckled. "I'm not going to fuck you Sam."

Sam fell back on his bed and threw the blankets over his body. "I don't care. Making out or not, you're not doing anything else physical with me, Puck."

Puck frowned and he nodded his head. "Okay, you're right. If I want to get with Kurt I shouldn't be doing things like that."

Sam nodded his head and then closed his eyes. "Now, I'm going to go back to bed if you don't mind."

It was silent for a few moments before Puck decided to speak again. "Can I sleep here?"

Sam moved over a little and nodded his head. "Yeah, but no funny business, Puck," He warned.

He chuckled and slid under the blankets. "Promise not to," He lay on his back and rested his arms behind his head. "Night Sam."

"G'night."

Puck leaned over and turned off the desk lamp and then stared up at the ceiling through the dark. He closed his eyes and thought about Kurt. What if that Blaine character really was Kurt's boyfriend? What was he going to do then? He rolled his eyes and then closed them. Sam was right, it would be better if he just talked about the entire thing over with Kurt instead of jumping to conclusions.

He felt Sam shift on the bed and move closer to him, snuggling up close to his side. He looked down at the blonde, and watched as his chest rose and fell with every breath. Sam, he didn't know what he was going to do with the blonde. He was glad that he could go to him when things like this happened. He had actually created a pretty awesome friendship with the guy since day one of the dare. Sam was a cool guy, he had to admit that.

Puck wrapped an arm around him and then closed his eyes trying his best to fall asleep. When he was able to fall asleep, dreams about beating that Blaine kid up was present.

The next morning, Puck drove Sam to school and the two walked into the building together talking about the breakfast that had gone wrong and how Sam nearly burned the house down in the process. The entire thing was hilarious and their laughter would not cease. Sam smiled and walked up to his locker with Puck beside him.

"I wonder what things you can cook without burning the house down." Puck said with a grin on his face.

Sam laughed as he opened his locker. "I can cook—" He looked over Puck's shoulder and then looked back into his locker. "Kurt is coming up behind you." He said through a cough, as he reached into his locker to grab a book.

Puck raised a brow and then turned around just in time for Kurt to stop right in front him. His eyes roamed over Kurt's body. The boys' outfit was quite simple today. He wore short sleeve gray shirt with a black vest, a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black chucks. Puck grinned and then his grin turned into a small frown when he thought about the night before, when Blaine was hanging all over his Kurt! Wait a second…_my Kurt? What the hell, Kurt isn't even my boyfriend…yet at least. _

Kurt straightened his bag on his shoulder and smiled up at Puck.

"So, I think that you and I need to talk to one another sometime today."

Puck swallowed and his thoughts automatically went to pictures of Blaine holding Kurt and possibly kissing him. He tried his best to keep a cool straight face and just nodded his head. "That's cool. Lunch maybe?"

Kurt shook his head. "Can't, going to the Lima Bean with Blaine then. After Glee practice, maybe?"

Hearing Blaine's name roll off of Kurt's tongue made his jaw clench and he just nodded his head. "Sure, that's fine." He said pulling a tight smile.

"Great, see you then." Kurt said with a smile and walked away to his next class.

Puck turned and watched as Kurt walked away and glared at the back of the small countertenor. It wasn't Kurt he was mad at; no it was the fact that Kurt was going to have a lunch date with that all too perfect fucker Blaine. For some reason although he barely knew Blaine, he automatically hated the guy. The things he could do to him and most likely get away with it were very high.

Sam waved a hand in front of his face and the motion made him come out of his devious thoughts. He raised his brows and looked at the blonde who was looking a little concerned and at the same time amused.

"What?" Puck questioned.

Still smiling, Sam shook his head. "Nothing, let's get to class."

Puck couldn't wait to until this moment; he sat in front of the Glee club, guitar in hand and every eye on him. He took a deep breath as he waited for the others to stop talking to one another. He looked over to the door and felt relieved when he saw Kurt walk in the room, and then his mood turned sour when he watched as Blaine followed in after him.

His eyes followed the two as they sat next to one another. The members of Glee turned around to face Kurt with curious looks on their faces wondering as to who was with him. Puck felt Sam's eyes on him and he turned his attention to the blonde. Sam mouthed if the guy with Kurt was Blaine, and all Puck could do was give a short nod and then Sam's eyes went wide as he turned to look at Blaine who was smiling and introducing himself to the club.

What the hell was this hobbit here? Puck looked over to M. Shue who walked into the classroom and had the look that said he was quite surprised to see Puck sitting at the stool with the guitar in hand.

"Are you going to sing for us, Puck?"

"Yeah, Mr. Shue, I am."

"Very nice," He turned to the group and clapped his hands to get their attention. "Alright everyone! Give Puck your attention, he'll be singing for us."

Puck cleared his throat and let his eyes scan over the room. His eyes fell on Kurt and he closed his eyes, taking a breath and focusing his attention on the sound of his fingers strumming lightly over the strings. He opened his eyes and began to play the song, Dictionary by Gabe Bondoc.

_"Shapely, dazzling, classy, sassy_

_I'm coming close but no cigar_

_Oh, I can't seem to find a word_

_That sums up what you are."_

Puck's eyes locked with Kurt's and he grinned up at the porcelain skinned teen, seeing the interested look on his face.

"_Searching far and wide to find a word for what I see,_

_But I keep coming back empty handed, nothing's good enough for you to me."_

He had chosen this song for Kurt because he really thought it fit. Kurt was someone where words just could not describe him. He was every fierce word that was in the dictionary but he still felt as though they weren't strong enough for Kurt. That's why he chose this song; hopefully it gets his thoughts on Kurt across.

"_Dictionary, how come I can't find_

_Any words inside you that apply_

_None of these words seem to catch my eye,_

_Need a word for him_

_We need a new word for him."_

Puck watched as a smile crept up on Kurt's face, his eyes shining with amusement as he sang. He broke eye contact, grinning madly down at the guitar as he played the instrumental part. He looked back up at Kurt and chuckled softly when Mike Chang stood up and began to dance to the beat of the song.

"_Smart and charming it's alarming_

_Just how disarming he could be_

_I'm a bit concerned for the lack of W.O.R.D_

_You're my favorite question _

_And the answer to my dreams_

_I am not a writer but I fear I may have to be, yeah."_

Puck noticed that Kurt's smile grew wider as he sang the song. He looked over to Blaine, who looked over to Kurt and then up at Puck with his brows raised. He grinned smugly at the hobbit and walked over to Kurt standing on the opposite side of him that Blaine was on and began to sing again.

"_Dictionary, how come I can't find_

_Any word inside you that apply_

_None of these words seem to catch my eye._

_We need a new word for him."_

He smiled leaning in closer to Kurt, getting inches from his face and stared into blue-green eyes for a moment before pulling away and moving back down to the front, as Mike slowed his dancing, practically gliding over to Kurt and standing behind his seat.

"_You, enter you._

_Well I googled you it ain't helping_

_Boy, I thought I knew but I didn't_

_Somebody please,_

_We need a word inventor intsester_

_Somebody give me the number to Webster_

_Right now, right now… "_

Mike took hold of Kurt's hand and brought him down to the front where Puck stood smiling. He was going to have to thank Mike after this. He looked at Kurt and watched as the blush crept on pale cheeks causing them to be rosy. In his eyes it was cute and everything that was happening was just gold.

"_Dictionary, how come I can't find_

_Any word inside you that apply_

_None of these words seem to catch my eye_

_We need a new word for him_

_We need a new word for him."_

He strummed the last notes and smiled resting his hands on top of his guitar. He and Kurt looked at one another and he felt this warm feeling inside him that felt just right. He hadn't felt this way in a long time and he was enjoying it. Kurt rocked back and forth on his heels slightly and leaned slightly forward to Puck and smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek, whispering a small thank you before pulling away and heading over to his seat, sitting down.

Puck's eyes followed Kurt to his seat and he smiled, his head clouded with happiness. The next thing he knew the sound of a lot of people clapping came from everyone in the Glee club. He turned and looked at everyone seeing the smiles and adoring looks on their faces. He looked over to Sam who rose up two thumbs, smiling greatly. Then his eyes roamed over to Blaine who was sitting there with his arms crossed a complacent grin on his face. _What the fuck is he grinning about?_

Mr. Shue clapped his hands and walked up to Puck with an impressed look on his face. "That was a great song to sing Puck. I see you were inspired." He said glancing over to Kurt and smiling, then looking back to Puck. "Good luck." He said patting him on the back.

Puck laughed shortly and nodded his head. "Yeah, thanks man." He took off the guitar and propped it up against the piano.

He walked over to his seat next to Sam and exhaled running a hand over his head, then running it down his face and stopping at his cheek where Kurt had kissed him. He smiled and closed his eyes dropping his hand in his lap and then looking over to Kurt who was talking to Blaine. Sam tapped him on the shoulder and he looked over to Sam with raised brows.

"Yeah?"

"Dude, he definitely loved the song."

He smiled. "Yeah, he really did. When he kissed my cheek he said thank you."

Sam smiled widely and nodded his head. "Great. Now all you have left is to have that little conversation with him after this."

Puck leaned in closer to Sam, dropping his voice lower so that the others wouldn't be able to hear him. "I want him to understand that what I'm feeling isn't false, but actually genuine."

Sam looked at him in slight awe, his mouth opened slightly and then he smiled widely leaning into Puck and tapping his finger in the tanner teen's chest. "Just be honest with him, tell him everything that come from that heart."

Puck looked at him with a raised brow and chuckled pulling back from him and shook his head. "Whatever man, don't get all rom-com on me."

He and Sam laughed and then looked up to the front where Blaine was standing talking to Mr. Shue about something. He wondered what the fucker was doing up there talking to _their_ director. He raised a brow and then looked over to Kurt who was looking over to him and Sam with a raised brow and eyes full of questions. He waved over to Kurt and the other boy nodded his head giving a small tight smile.

"Okay, everyone! Blaine here wants to sing a song for us."

Puck furrowed his brows in confusion and shot his head toward Blaine who was standing down front in his bright colored sweater and bow tie with his stupid high water pants. Puck tilted his head to the side and watched as Blaine rubbed his hands together looking slightly nervous.

"Hey, guys." Blaine said waving to the club. "The name's Blaine and I will be singing, You and I, by one of my many favorite artists, Secondhand Serenade." He looked at Kurt and pointed to him smiling. "This song goes out to Kurt. I love you Kurt." He said with a smile.

Kurt smiled chuckling and blew a kiss to Blaine. "Love you too, Blaine."

Puck stared back and forth between the two with wide eyes. _What. The. Fuck?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ohhh shiz. Yupp! You guys shoudl check out the song dictionary by Gabe Bondoc, very cute song. Or if you're like me and look up the song on Youtube while reading the story :P Haha, So yeah. What do you think about Blaine and Kurt now? Sam and Puck's relationship, in the beginning things were...Ehh.  
>What kind fate do you see for Puck and Kurt? I mean I already know, but what do you think?<br>Peace & Love,  
>~MizzRawr :D<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Kurt **

Kurt smiled down at Blaine as he stood in the front of the entire Glee club. Blaine had told him that by doing something like this would get on Puck's nerves. One of Blaine's many ways to prove to Kurt that Puck actually does like him.

Well if that song Puck sang for him hadn't proved anything, he didn't know what did. The song that Puck had sung for him was very cute. It was surprising, because he's heard that song somewhere before. He smiled down at Blaine and then glanced over to Puck who was looking between the both of them with eyes wide with shock and a spark of anger. He took in a deep breath and turned his attention back to Blaine who was now speaking to the band about the song he was about to sing. Kurt didn't know the song but it was by one of Blaine's many favorite artists, Secondhand Serenade, so he figured that the song would be a cute one, because of its title.

The band began to play the song and Blaine looked at Kurt with a smile as he started to sing.

"_I'm feeling distracted_

_And likewise attracted,_

_To all things that you let me know_

_And all the things that you can't let go._

_You're waiting for friction,_

_This empty addiction is forcing me to intervene._

_Let's break out of this scene."_

Kurt tilted his head to the side slightly as Blaine sang the song. Kurt's thoughts began to wander as his attention slid over to Puck who was staring at Blaine with pure hatred in his eyes as the boy sung for Kurt. Puck was awfully close to Sam Evans lately. It made him wonder what was going on between the two. After the entire first task with the dare, when Kurt told Puck he had to kiss a boy and it turned out that boy was Sam, the two were always around one another. Seriously, who would have thought the Sam swung both ways? What if he liked Puck and wanted to get with him?

Kurt's eyes widened slightly and he glanced over to Sam really quick and gave a tight smile when Sam caught his gaze, then looked away back to Blaine who was now singing with Rachel who apparently knew the song too. It would make sense that Sam liked Puck, the look in Sam's eyes when he spoke to or about Puck wasn't one that was normal if they were just friends. To Kurt it seemed like Sam actually did like Puck.

Glancing quickly over to Puck and Sam he saw that Puck was now leaned in closer to Sam whispering something into the blonde's ear causing Sam to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter. Kurt's brows furrowed slightly and he looked back to Blaine who was singing alongside Rachel as the two stood across from one another with the piano between them.

"_We watch the world go by_

_But if it's you and I_

_Then we will never die,_

_No we can never die."_

Blaine looked to Kurt and smiled winking at him and walking over to the now self-conscious teen, and took hold of his hands and held them within his own.

"_I know I am not alone._

_I am not the only one who is broken_

_And I know, I'll never let you go_

_I could watch the world pass by_

_Just as long as it's you and I, _

_You and I."_

Blaine sang the chorus one last time and smiled brightly at Kurt who was now smiling softly at his best friend. Blaine was just a sweetheart sometimes. Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine into a tight hug.

"I need to talk to you after this…" Kurt whispered softly into Blaine's ear.

Blaine pulled away and looked at Kurt with slightly raised brows and then nodded his head smiling, kissing Kurt softly on the cheek before sitting down in his chair. Kurt did the same and held Blaine's hand in his.

"Lady Lips is just popular today isn't he?" Santana said leaning forward in her chair to look at Kurt with a smirk on her face. "Two men within twenty minutes," She clapped her hands slowly. "I'm so proud." She said sarcastically.

"Santana you're just jealous that Kurt can get it and you can't." Puck said leaning forward to look at the Latina.

"Please Puck; I don't think you're all too happy that your boy is taken by sir hobbit, here."

"…He's not my boy."

She laughed and leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs. "My point exactly. He's taken, Puck. Deal with it."

Kurt looked between the two and then looked to Blaine who just shrugged his shoulders meekly. Kurt sighed softly and shook his head slightly. He wasn't taken, that's just it. Everything that Blaine was doing was all a part of the dapper boy's plan to show Kurt that Puck isn't lying about his feelings that he does like Kurt. He would just have to talk to Puck after he had a conversation with Blaine.

Kurt was thankful that Glee was over; he had grabbed Blaine's hand and quickly walked out of the school in order to get to his house as soon as possible. The two got into the car and Kurt placed his head on the steering wheel and groaned loudly.

"Kurt, you okay?"

Kurt looked up at him and pulled his keys out of his bag and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot. "I think that Sam and Puck might have this thing. Or that Sam majorly likes Puck in a way that crosses the line of just friends."

Blaine buckled his seat belt and then stared up at the ceiling of the car. "Why do you think that now, of all times Kurt?"

Kurt gave him a quick glance and then sighed. "They've been looking awfully close lately, and Sam gives Puck this look that looks like he looks like he adores Puck in a way that isn't healthy."

At this Blaine had to groan. "Kurt, seriously? Now you're just coming up with excuses to not be with him."

Kurt slowed to a stop at a red light and turned in his seat slightly to look at Blaine. "I am not! Seriously Blaine! I don't think this entire dating thing will work out."

"Kurt, do you know a hundred percent that Puck and Sam are an item?"

"….No."

"Then you need to talk to him…green light."

Exhaling deeply, Kurt turned back in his seat and drove forward the little ways left to his house. He parked in the driveway and cut the engine and turned to face Blaine with a small pout on his face. He fixed his already perfect hair, a habit out of small anxiety and fiddled with the keys in his hands.

Was Blaine right and he really was making up excuses to not be with Puck? So what if he was? At this point he was too nervous to even think about being in a relationship with someone who could possibly break his heart. Okay, so he had a little trust issues, but what person didn't? He should just give the dating thing with Puck a try. It was a trial and error type of relationship anyway. So, if it didn't work out, then he can pull out and say no.

Blaine and Kurt sat in silence for a little longer, with Blaine looking at Kurt while Kurt stared down into his lap at the keys in his hands.

"So are you going to talk to him soon?"

Kurt looked up at him and then nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, I am. Tonight actually, I'll have him over and talk to him about it."

"Why don't you two go on a date?" Blaine suggested shrugging his shoulders a little. "The two of you could see how the outing side of the dating goes. Check his mannerisms and things like that."

Kurt smiled and nodded his head. "That's a great idea." Kurt pulled out his phone and shot a message to Puck. _Kurt: Hey, Puck. Do you want to go out for dinner tonight at Breadsticks, 7 o'clock? _Kurt tapped his phone as he waited for the message from Puck. When the other didn't reply back five minutes later, he looked up to Blaine sighed softly, placing his phone in his pocket. "Let's go inside and grab a snack."

Blaine smiled and nodded his head. "Great, I'm actually a little hungry."

The two got out of the car and Kurt locked it up and walked to the front door, opening it and holding it open so that Blaine could walk in first. The two walked into the kitchen and found his father sitting at the table reading the paper. Kurt smiled and walked over to his father and gave him a hug.

"Hey dad," Kurt said moving away from him and walking over to the fridge.

Burt looked up from his paper and smiled seeing Blaine opening up one of the cupboards and pulling out Kurt's low fat Wheat Thins. "Hey, son. Hello Blaine,"

Blaine turned around and waved at Burt. "Hi there Mr. Hummel,"

"Call me Burt. How many times have I told you that?"

Blaine laughed softly and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, I've just been brought up to say it that way."

Burt shook his head chuckling and placed the paper down on the table. "Yeah, I know."

Kurt felt his phone in his pocket and pulled it out to see who had sent him a message. His heart raced a little faster seeing that the text was from Puck. He opened the message and grimaced at the way that Puck's text writing was, but still smiled at what it said. _Puck: Sure. Wat shuld I wear? I kind want 2 tlk 2 u about sumthing. :/_

Kurt sent him a message back and then placed his phone back in his pocket. _Kurt: I have to talk to you also. Just wear normal clothes. See you there. _Kurt felt his phone buzz one last time and he pulled it out to look at the message. _Puck: Sweet, see u there Princess._

Kurt put his phone and looked to his father and cleared his throat slightly.

"Dad, I'm going out tonight."

Burt looked over to him and tilted his head slightly. "With who and where?"

"Puck and at Breadsticks."

"Is he taking you on a date?" Burt asked in a protective tone.

Kurt smiled slightly at the way his father became protective so quickly. "Not exactly, we're going to dinner to talk."

"Why can't you do it here?"

"Dad…" Kurt said smiling sweetly and walking over to his father. "I'm pretty sure I can handle going out to Breadsticks and holding a decent conversation with someone of my interest."

Burt's eyes widened slightly. "You like Noah Puckerman?"

"I don't know exactly, still sorting out my feelings here." Kurt said waving his hand over his chest.

Burt stared at his son for a long moment and then exhaled deeply. "Fine, you can go. Just be back at a decent time Kurt."

Kurt smiled and nodded his head. "Thanks dad."

Burt stood to his feet and picked up his paper. "Well, I'm going to head down to the shop. I'll see you boys later."

Kurt and Blaine said goodbye as Burt walked out of the kitchen and out of the front door. Blaine and Kurt looked at one another and then Blaine's face broke out into a splitting smile. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Kurt, which caused the teen to laugh and playfully hit Blaine's arm.

"So you are going out tonight then?"

"It appears so, Blaine yes."

"Well let's get you ready for this date." He said with a wicked smile on his face.

Around 6:45 Kurt was out the door and heading his way down to Breadsticks. He mentally checked off the things he wanted to talk to Puck about. He took a deep breath feeling a little nervous about this. Though, he didn't know why he was nervous about going to Breadsticks with Puck. It wasn't like the two were alone before and held a conversation with one another. So why was his heart beating a mile a minute?

Five minutes before 7, Kurt parked in the parking lot in front of Breadsticks and cut the engine. He looked in the rearview mirror and fixed his hair, then worked on fixing his tie. He wore a simple white collared shirt with a gray vest and a loosely hung tie, black slacks and nice dress shoes. For him this was casual. He chuckled slightly thinking that when he told Puck to dress casual, the other was probably dressed in jeans and a graphic t-shirt.

Kurt took a deep breath and walked out of his car. He walked into the restaurant and looked around the place wondering where Puck could be sitting at. He pouted slightly thinking that Puck was late to their date…date? This was not a date…

What was he thinking? This _was _a date, hands down. At this point he should just give up on the thoughts of not liking Puck because he does. He sighed softly and walked over to a table and sat down, pulling out his phone and checking it to see if Puck had sent him a message. When he saw that he didn't, he slipped his phone back into his pocket and folded his hands on top of the table.

Since Puck wasn't here yet, he had time to sort out his thoughts. Puck liked him and he wasn't exactly a hundred percent sure if he liked him back, but he was sure that he felt something for him. If he was willing to give this entire trial and error dating thing a try then, there was some kind of emotion there for Puck.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he pulled it out to look at it. He received a new message from Puck. _I wonder what his excuse is… _

_Puck: Hey, I saw u come in. I'm in the back. Srry, just now textin u, was in the b-room. _

Kurt chuckled and shook his head, standing to his feet. He placed his phone away in his pocket and looked around then saw an arm shoot up in the air and wave at him. He smiled and walked over to the table where Puck was. Puck stood to his feet and smiled, brushing off the front of his shirt and pushing up his sleeves.

He had to say he was impressed with how nicely Puck cleaned up for their casual date. Puck was wearing one of Kurt's favorite outfits from their shopping date. He wore a black plain V-neck shirt; a gray cardigan hung open, loose deep blue jeans, and black converse. Around his neck he wore a long necklace with a small silver guitar, a medium sized necklace that had the initial N on it. Kurt stared at the black letter N on his neck and wondered when he had bought that.

He smiled at Puck and the jock stepped forward and pulled Kurt in for a brief hug. Kurt closed his eyes and nearly moaned at the scent that Puck wore. He didn't know what it was but it smelled _very _good. He pulled away gently and looked at Puck smiling at up at him.

"Hey, Princess. You look great tonight. Is the sexy casual the look you going for?" He questioned sitting down in the booth.

Kurt chuckled and sat down across from him and raised his brows, motioning his hand to him. "I could say the same for you, you look great." _Hot actually… _

He chuckled and tugged slightly at the collar of his gray cardigan. "Have to look good for the best, now don't I?"

At that Kurt blushed slightly. "I suppose you do." He said smiling.

The waiter came and the two ordered their food and continued talking to one another about miscellaneous things. Kurt was enjoying himself greatly with Puck. He was funny and everything about this date was going so well! There were times were Kurt had to refrain himself from leaning over the table and giving Puck a kiss on the lips when they had their "moments". Apparently, there were so many moments where it would feel like time was stopping in order for them to have this spark filled moment. Kurt loved the feeling.

Halfway through the dinner, Kurt pushed his plate away from him since he grew full and took a drink of his water smiling around his straw as Puck struggled to eat the Asian special with chopsticks.

"Why don't you just use a fork, Puck?"

Narrowed chocolate brown eyes locked with his and he shook his head. "No way, I'm going to eat this chicken and rice with chopsticks if it kills me."

Kurt laughed and leaned back in his seat watching as Puck went back to his food. "You have such determination."

Puck slowly raised the chopsticks to his mouth and just a few inches from getting food to his mouth, the chicken and rice fall from the chopsticks. He tossed the chopsticks down on the table and picked up the fork by his soda. "Screw it; I'm using a damn fork."

Kurt laughed, and covered his mouth from letting the water he held in his mouth to come out. He smiled big and watched as Puck ate the rest of his food and then push his plate to the side. Puck took a drink from his glass and then leaned back in his seat and just stared at Kurt. Bringing his hand up to his face, Kurt wiped the corners of his mouth with his fingers and then raised a brow. What was he staring at? Did he have something on his face, or what?

"Is there something on my face?"

"No, there isn't."

"Then what are you staring at?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're just perfection?"

Now it was Kurt's turn to stare at Puck. …_Perfection? Is he serious? _"What?"

Puck smiled and shook his head, coming forward a little placing his elbows on the table. "Nothing, Kurt. I've been meaning to talk to you…"

"Is this about my answer?"

"That. And something else."

"Good. I wanted to discuss something with you also."

"Okay. You start first."

Kurt nodded his head and then took a moment to take in a small breath and let it out. "This entire dare thing, you aren't trying to get with me because of that are you?"

"I already told you Princess. Me, wanting to be with you in a real relationship is entirely on my part. It's not a part of the dare, I swear it."

Kurt looked at him for a moment and looked into his eyes, trying to see if he was lying about what he had just said. When he found that he wasn't lying, He just nodded his head and let out a small breath of relief. "Alright, well do you plan on ever cheating on me with anyone just to succeed in the dare you're doing?" That was a question Blaine had come up with when he was helping Kurt get ready.

Puck raised his brows and then shook his head vigorously. "No way! I would never do that to you Kurt. I may be a player, but one thing I don't ever do, is cheat." He said seldom.

Kurt's brows raised slightly, impressed. He nodded his head. "Okay," He took a small breath before he let out his final important question. He looked down in his lap for a moment before looking back up at Puck with slightly worry in his eyes. What if there was, and then what was he going to do once he found out? "Is there anything going on between you and Sam?"

Puck, who had been taking a drink from his soda, nearly choked on the liquid when Kurt questioned him. Coughing, he hit his chest and set his drink down. To Kurt that didn't look like a good sign. Clearing his throat, Puck looked at Kurt and shook his head. "There is _nothing _going on between Sam and I. I mean yeah, we made out a few times but this was before I figured out that I had feelings for you. He's closer to me now than he was before, but we are just friends."

Kurt looked at him and then looked away, picking up his water and wrapping his lips around the straw and taking a long drink. Just the thought of Sam with his hands and mouth on Puck made him uneasy. He had nothing against the blonde, he truly didn't it was just that he didn't like the idea of the two all over each other, the way he and Puck were. He looked off into the distance wrapped in his thoughts until he heard Puck speak.

"—Blaine."

Kurt returned his attention back to Puck and looked at him confused. "Blaine? What about Blaine?" He asked quickly.

Puck narrowed his eyes skeptically and raised his glass to his mouth about to take another drink. "I asked, what's between you and Blaine?" He repeated taking another drink from his soda.

Kurt shook his head and smiled at the thought of Blaine trying to prove to Kurt that Puck did like him. "There's nothing going on between us."

"That smile you're sporting says different." Puck said coldly.

"Are you jealous? He's just my friend. We're super close to one another."

Kurt noticed how Puck's grip on the glass he held, tightened. "How close are you two?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend." Kurt said slowly. Was Puck getting upset because they were talking about Blaine? It was obvious that Puck hated Blaine since day one, but seeing how took a deep breath, setting his cup down and running a hand over his face, he guessed that he wasn't taking the fact that Blaine was his ex, so very well.

"And you let him hang and sing puppy love songs to you? I would have figured that you were the type who wouldn't have any kind of contact with your ex."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "Blaine is special. He and I broke up because it became too weird to date considering how it felt as though we were brothers. The break up was consensual so there wasn't any kind of hate or anger it was just we thought it was better to just stay friends." He explained smoothly.

Puck was silent for a minute or so and then he exhaled deeply, running a hand over his head. "Okay, okay." He nodded his head. "You two are _just _friends, right?"

Kurt nodded his head. "Right,"

"Then why was he all over you the last night when I stopped by?"

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "He was trying to prove to me that you actually liked me."

Puck had a, what the fuck, look painted on his face and he shook his head. "What do you mean by that?"

"He said that if you liked me you would get jealous of him hanging all over me. Especially, since I was wearing minimal clothing."

Puck scoffed and leaned back in his seat, resting his arm over the back of the booth. "Are you fucking serious?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "That's just the way he thinks and works. Turns out he was right, you became jealous as soon as he put his arm around me." Kurt said smiling around his straw, then taking a drink.

"Of course I became jealous!" Puck said throwing up his hand. "Any man would be jealous to see someone they like in the arms of another guy. Especially, if that guy has vocals like no other and is singing love songs to that someone they like."

Kurt placed his cup down and smiled even more. "I didn't think you liked me that much Noah."

Puck leaned forward across the table, looking at Kurt with a serious expression on his face. "Princess, when I say I like you, I damn sure mean it."

Kurt leaned forward so that their faces were only inches from each other. "I know it now."

"Fags,"

The two looked up to find a couple passing by and the man and woman looking at them with disgust written on their faces. Kurt shook his head and pulled away from Puck sighing to himself and watching as the couple walked out of the restaurant.

"I forgot that we live in a town full of close-minded ignorant people." Kurt said with the roll of his eyes.

"People have their own look on things, too bad for them that they can't see the truth and that we're like everyone other heterosexual."

Kurt looked at him with raised brows. "We? Puck you're not even gay."

"Bisexual, whatever, I swing for both teams I guess."

Kurt rolled his eyes and finished his water. "Whatever, Puck," His eyes roamed over Puck and stopped on the necklace resting on his clavicle. He stared at the black letter N and then looked at Puck who was getting his wallet out to pay for the bill. "Noah, where did you get that letter N necklace from?"

Puck looked at him a little confused then looked down at his neck and held it up. "This one?" Kurt nodded. "I got it from this little tinker store in the mall the other day."

He smiled. "It looks nice."

"Thanks," Puck said standing to his feet. Kurt stood to his feet also and brushed off the small crumbs on his pants. Puck reached into his pocket and smiled shyly at Kurt. "I got you something also."

Kurt tilted his head to the side in curiosity. "You did?"

Puck held the necklace up for Kurt's view and all Kurt could do was gasp at the simplistic beauty of the necklace. It was a small little necktie necklace, roughly three or four inches, diamond studded with a small cursive K at the tip of the neck tie. He couldn't believe that Puck had bought this for him. It was beautiful. He looked at Puck with his mouth open in awe and his eyes shining in admiration.

"That's for me?" He asked softly.

Puck nodded his head, letting out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, it's for you…do you like it?"

Kurt nodded his head. "I love it."

"Here, let me put it on you."

Kurt smiled and moved closer to Puck and let the other come in closer to him so he could clasp the necklace around his neck. The deep scent still clung to Puck and he inhaled the scent, feeling his senses drive wild. He almost pouted when Puck pulled away, taking the scent away with him. He looked down at his neck and held the little tie between his fingers. A smiled graced his features and he smiled up at Puck.

"Thank you, Noah."

"Anything for you Kurt," He said placing his hands in his pockets. "Let's get out of here."

Kurt nodded in agreement and felt Puck wrap an arm around his shoulder and the two walked out of Breadsticks in silence. The feel of Puck having his arm wrapped around him felt…right. Like it belonged there wrapped around him. Kurt leaned in closer to Puck and rested his head against his shoulder as they walked to Kurt's car. They stopped at his Navigator and Kurt looked up at Puck.

The two looked into one another's eyes for a long moment, before Kurt took the courage, closing his eyes and leaning up in order to kiss Puck. This was the first kiss that he had initiated onto Puck. As soon as their lips touched one another, Kurt felt like it was their first kiss all over again, minus the sensual stuff.

Puck wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and held the other closer to him, causing Kurt to sigh softly into the kiss, giving Puck the go ahead to slip his tongue inside. The feel of his tongue inside Kurt's mouth is something he might not ever get tired of. The way Puck's lips alone set his body on an electric frenzy was just amazing. He had to admit that he liked it…a lot.

A minute later, Kurt broke the kiss and licked his lips looking up into Puck's brown eyes. He smiled and leaned up for one last kiss before pulling away and biting gently on his lower lip. He grabbed the keys from his pocket and unlocked his car.

"I guess. I'll see you later, yeah?" Kurt said grinning.

"Does this mean we're dating?" Puck asked biting his lower lip and running his eyes up and down Kurt's body, no doubt undressing him with his eyes.

Kurt chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "We're giving it a try. Trial and error, remember?"

Puck nodded his head. "Right. Well I'll make sure that this trial and error ordeal goes over perfectly and you'll be mine for good, Princess."

"Prove it to me, Noah." He said getting in his car and shutting the door, he rolled down the window and smiled up at Puck.

Puck leaned in and kissed Kurt once. "Oh, I'll prove it Princess." He said moving away. "Night Kurt."

He smiled. "Good night Noah."

Kurt drove away from Puck with a smile plastered on his face. He was now "dating" Puck and you know what? He felt damn good about it too. He brought a hand up to his neck touching the necklace and laughed softly. He just might get use to this feeling of being with Puck in such a way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **It finally happened! And it only took 18 chapters to get to this point!  
>Guys, this is like only half of the story. So expect roughly 30 or so chapters in the future! :)<br>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The boys are now, "dating". Trial & Error but still, dating :)  
>Peace &amp; Love<br>~MizzRawr :)


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Soooo, it's been a while since my last update, but I just recently finished my finals for school and now I am free to update whenevs :)  
>This chapter I like a lot, actually and I hope you all do too :)<br>Enjoy~! Peace & Love,  
>~MizzRawr :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Puck<strong>

"Fuck yes!" He shouted into the phone throwing a punch in the air as he fell back on his bed.

"I take it the date went well?" Sam asked.

Puck laughed happily and sighed almost dreamily into the phone. He had called Sam to tell him the news as soon as he got home. He just couldn't believe that Kurt had actually said yes to him. He was high on life right now he could just die. He's never really felt this happy and elated in such a long time the feeling was damn near foreign. He rested his hand behind his head and smiled.

"Sammy, you have no idea how good I am feeling right now!"

Sam laughed. "That's good to hear Puck. Don't screw this up. You want to be with him right?"

Puck sat up and nodded his head, even if Sam couldn't see him doing it. "I wouldn't have asked him to be my boyfriend otherwise." He said seriously.

"Good, just make him happy."

"Of course I will, Sam."

"Alright, well I have to go. My mom wants me to clean the kitchen. See you later man."

"Alright, later."

He hung up and fell back on his bed smiling. He looked at his clock and saw that it read 10:30 pm. He looked at his phone and found Kurt's number and sent him a good night message. _Puck: Hey u. just wanted to say sweet dreams :) _He stared at the message for a while and then took a picture of himself holding his Winnie the Pooh bear, attached it to the message and hit send.  
>Puck laughed to himself and shook his head; he was so damn corny sometimes. There was a knock on his door and he stood up opening it to find his little sister standing there holding her favorite blue pillow. She looked at him and then walked over to his bed and sat down on it.<p>

"Can I help you short stuff?"

Sarah looked up at him and smiled. "Are you and Kurtie dating now?" She asked using the nickname she had given Kurt since he last visit at his house.

He grinned and walked over to her, ruffling her hair. "Why does it matter to you?"

"It matters because I like him and you better be good to him, Noah or I'm kicking your butt." She said holding up her tiny fist.

Puck laughed and nodded his head sitting down on his bed. "I'm pretty sure that I would be able to make him happy and treat him well, Sarah."

She nodded her head. "Good." She hopped down from his bed and walked over to the door. "That's all I wanted to know. You should go and tell mom that you're dating a boy."

"Don't worry, I will in the morning. Go to bed squirt."

"Yeah, yeah," She said walking out of his room shutting the door behind her.

Puck watched her go and then stood to his feet getting out of his clothes. He heard his phone beep indicating that he had a message and threw his shirt to the corner of his room where it landed in the basket. He picked up his phone and his face broke out into a smile. The message he received from Kurt was the countertenor with his hair wet from a shower and a smile on his face. _Kurt: Good night Puck. Sleep well (: _

Seeing Kurt with his hair wet from his shower was hot. He smirked and sent him back a message, grinning deviously to himself. _Puck: U look hot w/ the whole wet hair thing. U shuld wear ur hair like that more. Tho w/ me around I don't think u'll be able 2 dry it w/ a towel. ;) _Puck hit send and grinned tossing his phone on his bed. He could see the blush forming on Kurt's cheeks in his head already. Soon his phone beeped again and he picked it up to read the text. _Kurt: That's cute, Next time you want to text me Noah, please use proper grammar and spelling. But thanks for the flirt, cutie. I'm going to bed now. Night (:  
><em>Puck laughed and nodded his head sending him a text message shaking his head in disbelief. _Puck: Sure thing Princess. Good night. ;)_

He shut off his light and crawled into his bed and rolled over going to sleep with a smile on his face.

The next evening, Puck stood nervously in front of the Hudson-Hummel household and took a deep breath. Why was he so nervous about going in? Maybe it was because he was about to have dinner with Kurt's family. It's not like he hasn't done something like this before he's had dinner with Kurt's dad, Carole and Finn millions of times. Though those times, he wasn't Kurt's boyfriend. He swallowed and raised a hand to knock and jumped slightly when the door automatically opened revealing a smiling Kurt.

He smiled down at the boy and waved.

"I saw you standing there from the window." Kurt said chuckling taking in Puck's nervous expression. He grinned and cocked his hip to the side. "Are you nervous, Puck?"

"So what if I am?"

"You've had dinner here before, should be no biggie."

"Yeah, but I've never had dinner as your _boyfriend._"

Kurt laughed and the sound eased Puck's nerves slightly. "You'll do fine, I promise." Kurt said, taking hold of Puck's hand and pulling him into the house, closing the door behind him. "Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to help Carole."

Puck nodded his head and walked over to the couch where Finn and Burt were watching the game. He smiled sheepishly and sat down with them. Everything so far was going good, they were all focused on the game and everything was just like how it normally was. That is until the commercial break came on and Burt muted the TV, turned in his seat and gave Puck a stern cold look.

Puck swallowed, he knew this was going to come sooner or later. He had to admit, he could be a bad ass all damn day long but when it came to Burt Hummel, he was shaking in his damn boots. He glanced over to Finn and saw the protective glare he was giving him. The look on Finn's face was something he's seen before when he had threatened him a long time back about getting with Rachel. He smiled weakly at them both.

The silence was excruciating, he felt the temperature in the room was starting to rise and then he started to tap a tune on his knees and tried to keep his composure.

"You hurt my son Puckerman; I swear to God, I will kill you myself." Burt said in a low octave that made Puck shiver in fear.

Burt turned back to the TV and unmuted it. Puck looked at him with slightly wide eyes and then looked at Finn who was looking at him with a serious expression standing up, walking behind the couch and pulling the back of his friend's shirt, indicating Puck to follow him. Puck stood to his feet and followed Finn outside the house on the porch. Finn closed the door and placed his hands in his pockets, looking serious and slightly angry. Why was he angry?

"Puck, I understand that you're doing this dare thing I keep hearing about, but it's seriously fucked up to involve my brother in it the way you are. Break up with him and leave him out of it." Finn said narrowing his eyes on his friend.

Puck's brows shot up and he blinked several times before shaking his head. "Finn, I swear to god I'm not messing with Kurt in any kind of way. I actually like him more than a friend."

Finn gave him a scrutinizing look and then folded his arms across his chest. "Are you serious? Puck you're not gay."

Puck groaned and threw his hands up in the air then placed them on his hips. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Maybe because I don't Puck…It's _true._"

"Finn, believe me! Yeah whatever I'm bisexual or gay I don't know, and apparently I don't care!" He said shrugging his shoulders. "But what I do know is that I am not going to screw up what I have with your brother. I genuinely like him and I think he likes me back, so we're giving this dating thing a try hoping that it works out. So could you be a bro for a minute, and give me luck on this? I don't want to fuck this up." He said with a pleading look in his eyes.

Finn looked at him long and hard and then sighed deeply shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair. "Okay, but I swear Puck, hurt Kurt and I swear I'll kick your ass so hard you'll wish you've never been born." Finn said stepping close to Puck so that he was in his face and stabbed him in the chest with his finger.

"Okay, I got it…" He said nodding his head.

Finn stepped back and opened the door to the house and walked in. Puck rubbed his chest and walked into the house closing the door behind him. Finn has never seemed so scary before until that moment. So he's been threatened by two people so far who hold a promise to kicking his ass. He shivered and shook his head.

Kurt walked up to him and gave a concerned look before placing his hand on Puck's bicep.

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah. Everything's fine." He said dropping his hand from his chest.

Kurt placed a hand on his hip and casted a look towards his brother and father before looking back at Puck, dropping his voice to a whisper. "Did they give you the whole; 'If you hurt him, I'll kill you' talk?" He nodded his head and Kurt sighed and shook his head. "When will they understand that I'm not some dainty girl and that I can handle myself in kicking your ass?" Kurt said looking up at Puck with a teasing grin.

Puck smiled and chuckled softly. "Is that so, Princess?"

"Come at me any day, Noah." Kurt said standing on his tip toes, holding his arms out and getting in Puck's face, grinning.

Puck leaned in close to him so that their noses were touching. "Oh, I will, Princess, I will."

"It's time for dinner guys." Finn said standing near them.

Kurt moved back with a smile on his face and nodded his head. "We'll be right there." Kurt turned to look at Puck and smiled. "You'll do great during dinner." Kurt said leaning up and giving Puck a sweet kiss on the lips before pulling back and smiling.

Puck smiled and looked down at his hands when Kurt took hold of it and he felt himself grow more comfortable with the situation. He looked down at Kurt and smiled even more, he felt so at ease with the other and all his worries seemed to just wash away. Sure that sounded like the most pansy ass thing he could ever say but it was so true.

Was the badass, sex fiend, Noah Puckerman, losing his edge? When it came to Kurt but he was still a hard badass. He was just well pretty much, whipped. They sat down at the table sitting next to Kurt holding his hand under the table.

Throughout dinner, Puck's mind kept wandering off to the date he had on Friday with Kurt. What with it being Sunday already the moment Kurt said yes after the date, made him feel as though he were on top of the fucking world. He felt so amazing that he just couldn't even begin to describe it to anyway if he had the chance. If he were to explain it all that would come out is a string of words that wouldn't make sense in a normal conversation.

It has been so long since Puck has felt this way about anyone. He was willing to run to the end of the world and back. How these feelings developed so quickly, was still beyond him. He was just glad that this feeling was crashing down on him like waves.

Although everyone just has to keep reminding him that he is of course, not gay. They think that just because he's doing the dare he doesn't truly like guys. Sure the dare influenced him a bit to look at the entire gay thing to may not be so bad. But it was his own choice to go out of his comfort zone and like someone of the same sex. It hadn't freaked him out at all that he came to the conclusion that he liked Kurt in a way that pushed the boundary lines of being just friends. Sam was the one who helped him realize that he did like the countertenor.

Dinner had went by fast and Puck really was enjoying himself, everyone at the table accepted him as being Kurt's boyfriend along with a few more threats from Burt who took the sharp knife in his hand and pointed it in Puck's direction. Carole had calmed him down and apologized on his behalf. After dinner, Puck helped Carole with the cleaning while Kurt and the others headed to the store to do a late stock up on food for breakfast.

Carole looked at him and smiled at him as she washed a few dishes.

"So you're now dating Kurt, huh?"

Puck looked at her as he dried the dishes she previously washed and smiled. "Yeah, we're dating."

She hummed softly and looked down in the water at the dishes and ran them through the water. "You seem very happy."

"I am happy. I've actually haven't been this happy in a long time."

"So Kurt makes you happy?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah, he truly does." He said genuinely. He had meant what he said. Kurt made him happy it had sparked something in him that he hasn't felt in such a long time. He loved the feeling.

"Treat him well. He deserves someone who appreciates him for who is. Don't screw up either of your chances to happiness, Noah." She kissed him on the cheek then patted his arm. "Now go in the living room and watch some TV. I've got the rest."

He smiled and nodded his head, giving her a big hug before setting the last plate he dried on the counter with the other dry dishes and walking into the living room just as the door swung open and Kurt walked in holding bags of groceries. He walked over to the countertenor and took the bags from him and walked to the kitchen.

Kurt thanked him and the two began to place the dishes and groceries away together. Carole kissed them both and headed off to bed as Burt and Finn walked into the house. Finn yawned, stretching and groaned.

"Well, I'm going to head to bed. Night guys!" He said heading up the stairs and to his room.

Puck exchanged a look with Kurt who just shrugged his shoulders and then looked at Burt as he walked into the kitchen giving Puck a look that was both tired and protective.

"Are you heading home, Puck?"

"I was thinking that he could stay the night, dad." Kurt said before Puck even had a chance to say anything.

Puck looked at him with wide eyes as did his father whose brows raised to his forehead surprised at his son's quick reply. "What, Kurt?" Burt spoke, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "Finn gets to have Rachel stay the night all the time when her parents are out of town on some outing. I figured why can't Puck stay the night and I drive him to school tomorrow."

Burt stuck his thumb out towards the door. "Except Puck's car is parked right outside."

Puck looked between the two and then held up his hands. "I'll just go." He looked to Kurt and smiled apologetically. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurt looked at Puck and then gave a soft pout. "Alright,"

Puck chuckled softly to himself seeing the pout on Kurt's face and began to walk to the door. It was great that Kurt wanted him to stay the night already. Even though he's done it before, but that was way before they were together. Together; he liked the way that it sounded to him. He was Kurt's boyfriend, they were together. Just thinking about it that way made him smile and feel warm inside. Fuck what was he becoming? He wasn't some sappy love struck fool. He casted a glance over to Kurt as the countertenor opened the door. When it came to Kurt all positive emotions came to him.

The two walked out on the porch and Kurt wrapped his arms around himself and rubbed his arms as a cold breeze went by.

"Dinner went well." Puck said placing his hands in his back pockets.

Kurt nodded. "And you were nervous things weren't going to turn out right." He said grinning up at Puck.

"Well your dad and Finn practically death threatened me about you."

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, I'm the only brother and son they have." He said smiling. "They only mean good things by it."

Puck chuckled and shook his head. "Your dad can be scary though." He admitted.

Kurt gasped in feign surprise and placed a hand over his mouth. "Noah, are you telling me that your badass reputation is being threatened by a 39 year old man?"

Puck laughed and gently pushed at Kurt's shoulder. "Shut up, he's just that scary."

Kurt laughed amusedly. "He's just a big giant teddy bear. He's harmless; until he gets his shotgun." He said with a devious grin.

Puck looked at him with a what-the-hell expression and then listened as Kurt's silvery bell laugh filled his ears. He pointed a finger at him and shook his head. "You're evil, Princess."

"I try sometimes." He said smiling.

Puck smiled back and he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kurt's soft ones. He would never grow tired doing this. He loved the feeling of Kurt's soft lips molding against his own and the feeling was amazing. He pulled Kurt close to him and felt the other wrap his arms around his neck and sighs softly into the kiss. The feel of Kurt's body pressed against him felt as though they were designed to fit against one another. He brought a hand up to cup Kurt's face and deepened the kiss more, running his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip and was pleased when the countertenor parted his lips and allowed for Puck's tongue to slide in.

When their tongues brushed against each other it sent sparks shooting through Puck's body. He gently bit Kurt's tongue then began to suck on it, loving the sounds that came from him when he did so. He felt Kurt press his body closer to him and Puck wrapped an arm around his small waist and held him to his body.

The kiss was hot and passionate, the way their lips pressed against one another and how their tongue slid against each other, was just straight sensual. Puck felt himself grow aroused from the kiss alone. _When did Kurt get so amazing at kissing? _He slowly pulled away from the kiss and licked his lips. He was already half hard from the kiss alone, and there hadn't even been any other physical action going on between the two, just kissing.

Kurt looked up at him and Puck could swear that those blue-green eyes were blown with lust. He watched as his pink tongue darted out to lick his lips and Puck couldn't help himself but to kiss Kurt again, holding him. The soft moan that Kurt made when he attacked his mouth again was amazing.

"Ahem."

The two pulled away from one another and Puck cleared his throat and looked at Burt who stood in the doorway looking at them both.

"I think that it's time to come in and head to bed, Kurt."

Kurt nodded his head and Puck could see from the lighting that he was blushing lightly. "Alright dad, I'll be right in."

Burt looked at Puck with a warning stare before stepping back and closing the door giving them their privacy again. They looked at each other and Puck chuckled softly, running a hand over his head.

"Guess I should go, huh?"

Kurt gently bit his lip and then sighed softly. "I guess, things were just getting good."

Puck grinned wolfishly and leaned in inches away from Kurt's face. "Kurt, I could do so many things to you right now if your father wasn't waiting for you to come in."

His brows raised and he grinned. "I bet you wouldn't even know where to begin, Puckerman." Kurt said challenging him.

Puck picked up on the challenge and kissed Kurt once more. "I could always learn." He said winking at him.

"I'll hold you to it." He said smiling. "See you at school, Noah."

He chuckled and nodded his head, grabbing his keys from out of his pocket. "Good night, Princess." He said walking away over to his truck.

"Night, Noah." Kurt said opening his door and stepping inside, casting one last look to Puck before closing the door.

Puck got into his car and started it up, pulling out and heading home. The chemistry between them was just everything that Puck wanted in someone. There was small playful banter, laughs, and passion. Before the dare he didn't once even think that he would be in this position, thinking about Kurt all throughout the day. He didn't think he would actually enjoy dating a guy and have thoughts about doing sexual things with said guy. Everything was just coming to him at once.

Yeah, he could say that dating Kurt excites him in more ways than one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So there you have it:) You can tell that everyone in Kurt's family OBVIOUSLY loves him.  
>So, yeah...your thoughts?<br>Peace & Love,  
>~MizzRawr :)<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**Kurt**

"Shut up! You are not actually dating him are you?" Rachel practically exclaimed with wide eyes.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders with a smile plastered on his face. He had just told Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Rachel the latest news about him and Puck. They were all wearing the similar expressions, shocked aside from Santana who was smirking and wiggling her brows. He could tell by her expression that she was pleased with what was going on.

He shushed her considering how they were out in the courts having lunch and then stabbed at his salad and brought it to his mouth. "Yes, we are actually dating." He said taking a bite, smiling around the fork.

Mercedes looked at him curiously. "You like him back…" She stated shaking her head. "I didn't think I would see the day that Kurt Hummel would be dating Noah Puckerman. I feel like I'm watching a teenage drama." She said turning to the girls.

"I saw it coming a mile away." Santana said shrugging her shoulders as though it were nothing.

Quinn shot her a look and raised her brows. "Did you really, Santana?"

Santana leaned forward slightly. "Blondie, are you serious? Those two were eye fucking each other even when they didn't know it. It was the entire performance they did that set it off and how Puck sang that song to Kurt, how Puck got all hot and bothered when Blaine stood up there and sang that sappy love song to Kurt. It was so easy to spot that they were going to end up with one another." She explained looking over to Kurt. "So you fuck him yet?"

"Santana!" Rachel scolded looking at her then looking at Kurt with interested eyes. "Did you?"

Santana looked at her in annoyance and then rolled her eyes. "Bitch…" She muttered taking a bite of her pizza.

Kurt laughed lightly at their banter and shook his head. "No I have not had sex with him." He said finishing his salad and taking a drink of his water.

"I'm happy for you Kurt. Now you and Puck can be the new power couple." Brittany said with a smile on her face.

"I don't know about the next power couple, but thank you Britt."

"If he does anything to hurt you Kurt, you better know we have your back and that we'll kick his ass on your signal." Mercedes said as the other girls nodded their heads.

He smiled and chuckled softly. He's heard so many people say that within the last day that it was crazy and amazing how many people cared so much for him. He nodded his head. "Thank you, ladies."

"So what is the deal with you and Blaine?" Rachel inquired with curious eyes.

Santana looked at her with raised brows. "You don't know?"

Rachel looked at her confused as to what the Latina was talking about. "Know what?"

The Latina laughed shortly and grinned. "Blaine is Kurt's ex-lover turned best friend."

Rachel's eyes widened and she gasped looking at Kurt. "Lover as in…?"

Kurt nodded his head confirming her thoughts. "As in I'm not a virgin, Rachel."

Kurt watched as he mouth dropped open in shock and then she shook her head. "Why wasn't I informed?"

Kurt shrugged. "It happened over the summer, you were out of contact while in Venezuela with your dads. Guess I forgot to tell you when you came back the week before school started." He said nonchalantly.

She stared at him for a while and then slowly smiled. "So you finally broke your virginity. Do you regret it?"

"No I don't. It wasn't motion picture sex it was just two boys in the heat of the moment kind of thing. I don't regret it at all." He said with a small smile.

"Who topped?" Quinn questioned with a devious grin of her own.

Kurt looked at her with a blank look. "Why are you all so interested in my sex life?" He questioned aloud looking at them all.

"Because, losing your virginity is something big." Rachel said, and the other girls nodded their heads agreeing with her.

He looked at them and then shook his head. "Yes well, I don't think that it's quite appropriate to go into excruciating detail about my previous sex life."

"I bet that Kurt bottomed." Santana said to Quinn, smirking.

"I did not! Not always." Kurt said defending himself.

"What was your favorite position, Kurt? I bet that you're _really _kinky." Santana said with amusement shining in her eyes.

Kurt gave her an incredulous look and narrowed his eyes on her. "Santana I—"

"Hello, Ladies." Puck said as he walked up behind Kurt and kissed the boy on the cheek. "Hello, Kurt." He said smiling.

Kurt twisted his head to look at Puck and thanked him silently for having perfect timing coming over when he did. He looked at Puck and saw that he was wearing the necklace that had the black letter N on it. He reached up to his own neck and touched the small diamond studded necktie necklace and smiled. It was the first gift he's received from Puck and it was also on their first "date".

He smiled up Puck and brought his hand down from his neck.

"What brings you here?" He asked.

Puck shrugged his shoulders and pulled up a chair sitting next to Kurt, taking his hand and holding it in his own. "Just felt like coming over and saying, hey."

Kurt looked down at their hands, their fingers were intertwined with each other and he looked back up at Puck who seemed as though holding hands with another guy was completely normal. Did he not know that most of McKinley looked down on that kind of thing?

"Puck, just to let you know, you hurt Kurt—"

"You're kicking my ass." Puck finished robotically. He looked at Mercedes. "I know. I've heard it before."

Mercedes pointed a finger at him. "I mean it, Puckerman." She said sternly before standing up.

Kurt watched her and noticed that the other girls stood as well. "We're gonna go and give you two some privacy." Quinn said smiling at Kurt.

The countertenor waved goodbye to his girls and smiled. "I'll see you girls later." He said as they left him and Puck alone. He turned to his boyfriend. It still sounded slightly weird calling Puck that, he chuckled softly and smiled at him. "So, what brings you here to me?"

Puck grinned and took hold of Kurt's other hand. "I can't see my boyfriend?"

"Gross, you two are dating?"

Puck and Kurt turned their heads to see a small group of jocks looking at them, a few of them with disgusted looks on their faces. Kurt rolled his eyes and Puck glared at them darkly. He let go of one of Kurt's hands and threw up the middle finger at them.

"You got a problem with it? Suck my dick asshole."

One of the guys snorted and nodded in Kurt's direction. "Isn't that the fairy's job to do that? He looks like he gives great oral."

Puck stood up and shoved the guy in his chest, causing him to stumble back. "You want to get your ass kicked?" He threatened.

Kurt stood up to his feet and took hold of Puck's arm. "Noah, come on, he's not worth it."

Puck looked at him and then glared back at the guy. "You're on my list, Stevens." He said pointing at him and then grabbing his things and Kurt's and walking away holding Kurt's hand.

Kurt looked down at their hands, fingers interlaced and he felt blush creep up to his cheeks. He looked up at Puck who was grumbling to himself as he continued to just practically drag Kurt to an empty classroom, opening the door and closing it. He leaned against a desk and looked at Puck who leaned against a desk opposite of him with his arms closed. Puck looked up at Kurt and walked over to him so he was standing in front of him.

"Thank you for standing up for me. I could have done it on my own you know?" Kurt said placing his hands on Puck's chest. "I've been doing it for years."

"I'm not going to let some damn asswipe stand there and degrade you while I'm present." He said taking hold of Kurt's face. "I'm very protective when it comes to people and things I care most about." Puck said looking into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt's eyes widened slightly and he let a smile grace his lips. So puck was protective over things and people he cares about, huh? "That's sweet of you." He said smiling.

Puck kissed him softly and then looked into his eyes. Kurt believed he could never get enough of looking into those eyes. The deep brown they were was just mesmerizing. Everything he was starting to think about Puck was just crazy. He was realizing that Puck was opening up more to him than to anyone. Not even Quinn or Finn knew that he still kept his Winnie the Pooh bear and sometimes pulled it out of his closet when he needed comfort; when Puck had told him that he found it to be the cutest thing ever. Even if Puck originally thought that he was going to laugh and call him out on it.

Kurt brought his hands up and wrapped his arms around Puck's neck and the tanner teen smiled down at him brought Kurt close to his body. Puck's body was another thing Kurt could go crazy about. Puck worked out at least three times a week because he wanted to keep sexy. He won't lie, Puck was sexy as hell and Kurt would be lying if he said that he didn't appreciate the muscles and well sculpted body that Puck had.

Puck leaned in and placed a kiss to Kurt's lips when the door opened and in walked Sam, who stopped abruptly when he saw the two. Kurt felt something inside him flare up when he looked at Sam. He didn't know why, but he just felt as though Sam and Puck were closer than what they seemed. Puck was his boyfriend and Sam was just friends with him.

Sam smiled at them and his eyes flickered over to Puck and his smile turned into a devious grin. Kurt raised a brow and looked at Puck who was looking at Sam with a small smile.

"What are you doing here, Sam?" Puck asked sliding his hands around Kurt's waist.

"I saw the lights on and wondered who was in here, since no one really uses this class." He said shrugging.

Puck chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Now you know who's in here."

He nodded his head. "Puck are we still up for after school?"

Puck looked up to the ceiling as if to think about it and then nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm free."

Sam smiled and pointed to Puck as he started to back out of the room. "Send me a text when you're ready." He said.

Puck nodded his head and Sam walked out closing the door behind him. Kurt looked at the door where Sam was previously standing. What are they going to be doing after school? He looked back up at Puck, who was smiling at him. He forced a smiled and gently pulled away from him.

"We should get going. The bell is going to ring any second." Kurt said grabbing his bag and placing it on his shoulder.

Puck nodded his head and placed his backpack on. He leaned in and gave a kiss to Kurt pulling away with a smile on his face. "I'll catch you later, Princess." He said opening the door just as the bell rang.

Kurt watched as he walked down the hall in the direction of the locker rooms in order for him to get ready for gym, and he wondered to himself why he was feeling jealous over Sam of all people. The kid was harmless; he wouldn't do anything like that to Kurt or in general. Sam Evans wouldn't purposely come between relationships to get what he wants. That sounded like something Santana would do, just to get her way.

So why was he still having that sinking feeling in his gut telling him that he's jealous?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** So things from here pick up by like...oh I dunno...A LOT.  
>I don't know when the next update is, considering how I'm moving and still need to get stuff done. So, this chapter will be the last one i do until further notice.<br>I just felt like you all should know that, just in case you get antsy :P  
>But yeah! Your thoughts on the chapter? On Kurt <span>not <span>being a virgin? ;) What do you think Puck's reaction will be to finding out, if he finds out?  
>Haha, but yes :) Until later, stay amazing!<br>Peace & Love,  
>~MizzRawr :D<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Hey guys! So this is just a random fill in for the story, I couldn't think of any real ideas, but I hope that what goes on in this chapter makes sense. I was like half asleep when I wrote it. Even with me reading over it, it still sounds...eh.  
>But yes anyway, I'm still in the process of packing, moving in just a few very short days. Flight leaves on Saturday so I'm slightly excited and sad about that. :P<br>And you probably don't want to listen to my unsubstantial life story and are more interested in reading the story I wrote for you all :P x)  
>So without further ado, I hope you enjoy!<br>Peace & Love,  
>~MizzRawr :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Puck<strong>

Sam was probably the only guy he could go to when he needed advice on dating. Sure he's been with many chicks and has dated them but somehow, things were different when it came to dating guys. Sam's the only one in their group of bros who has dated other guys so he would know some things.

It was late in the evening and Puck was sitting on Sam's bed, while the blonde sat at his computer desk in the chair facing Puck.

"So what do you want to know?" He asked leaning back in the chair.

"I want to know how to keep a relationship with Kurt…" He said softly.

Sam's brows went up and he stared at Puck for a while. "Are you serious?" He asked when he noticed that the other wasn't joking around.

Puck looked up at him and furrowed his brows slightly. "Sam, I wouldn't be asking you how to keep a relationship with him if I knew!"

The blonde held up his hands in defense and nodded his head. "Okay, okay I'll help you."

"So what do I do?"

"Well, obviously you two like each other. You both seem pretty happy doing what you're doing so far in the relationship." Sam said shrugging. "I don't see a problem so far. Puck, you guys just started dating like last night. Seriously man, you can't fuck up that quickly." He said giving Puck his most serious stare.

"Yeah, I know it's just…" He sighed and ran his hands over his face groaning to himself. "It's just that I can't help but feel a little insecure thinking that Kurt could do so much better than me, that he deserves someone who understands him better, shares the same interests as him and wants that gay apple pie life…" He said sadly, hanging his head.

Sam stared at him with wide eyes when he finished. _I can't believe he just said that…_ Sam thought standing up and walking over to Puck. Sam raised his hand up and hit Puck in the back of the head, causing the other to swear at him. Puck looked up at Sam and saw the angry look on his face. He rubbed the back of his head and glared at him.

"What the hell, Sam?"

"What the hell are you thinking? You spent all this time trying to figure out a way to get with Kurt, and now that you have him you think you should let him go because you think he doesn't deserve you?" Sam questioned leaning forward and staring Puck in the face.

Puck stared up at him with wide eyes and he blinked several times. He's never seen Sam get upset about something like this before. "I don't think I should let him go, I'm just saying what if he only wants to date me out of pity?"

Sam sighed and sat down on his bed across from Puck. "Puck, I think I know Kurt enough to say that if he didn't want to date you, he would've let you know about it. I'm pretty sure Kurt isn't the kind of guy to date someone out of pity. That's just shallow."

Sighing deeply, Puck fell on his side and then groaned in slight frustration. All of a sudden he felt insecure. Today during Glee, Blaine had decided to come and visit congratulating Puck on winning his best friend's heart. Blaine had proceeded to tell him, like everyone else has already done, that if he fucked up things with Kurt there would be hell to pay. Granted, the serious expression and the death like tone in his voice did make him fear the dapper hobbit just slightly.

It wasn't Blaine's death threat that set him off to become this insecure, no way. It was when he saw Blaine and Kurt interact with one another was what made him start to think that maybe someone else would be better for the countertenor. The way that Kurt laughed and spoke so freely to Blaine, how easily the pale boy grown this calming aura around Blaine, how easily Kurt could talk about fashion and the latest things with Blaine.

Although while his boyfriend held conversations with Blaine, he was sitting close to Puck with their arms linked while sitting very close to one another, Puck still felt as though he weren't there.

Just seeing those two together and how amazingly compatible they were just made him suddenly grow insecure. Now he's never felt this way about himself ever! He's always had the greatest amount of self-confidence and high self-esteem. It was just that Kurt was bringing out things he's never truly experienced before. He's never dated a guy; he doesn't know what to do. Is it like dating a girl; the same principles apply, right?

He turned his head into the mattress and brought his arms up crossed them above his head. He's never been insecure about himself or how good he was in keeping a person. But he was just so damn scared that he'll lose Kurt as quickly as he got him.

"I think you should go see him…"

Puck turned his head and looked at Sam with a blank look on his face. "What? It's like…." He glanced at the clock on Sam's bedside table and then looked at the blonde. "10:30 at night, Sam."

Sam shrugged his shoulders and pushed at Puck's arm. "Just go do it."

Puck sat up and crossed his legs. "Go see him? And do what exactly Sam?"

"Tell him everything you just told me."

Puck sat silent for a few moments then stood to his feet. He grabbed his jacket and threw it on. He grabbed his keys from his pockets and swung them on his finger.

"Do you think he'll be willing to see me?"

"Why wouldn't he be willing to see you?"

"Well, actually…" He scratched the back of his head. "After school when I told Kurt I was going to hang out with you today he looked kind of upset."

Sam looked up at Puck with a confused expression drawn across his face. "Upset? Why would he be upset?"

Puck shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. He just didn't look too happy with me."

"Yeah, you should go and see him…" Sam stood to his feet and patted Puck on the shoulder. "Good luck man."

"Yeah, I'll need it."

He turned and walked out of the room heading down to the front door where he slipped on his shoes and walked out, closing the door behind him. He walked over to his truck and paused when his hand touched the handle. What was he going to say to Kurt when he saw him? _Hey, Kurt I wanted to say that I already feel insecure about our relationship? _That made him sound like such a stupid romance movie character. He groaned and shook his head opening the door to his truck and getting in.

He started the engine, pulled out of the driveway and drove to Kurt's house completely unprepared in what he wanted to say to the teen. He was the fucking Puckasurus for Christ's sake! What was he doing feeling insecure? The Puckster does not experience these emotions!

As he came closer to Kurt's house he began to realize that no matter how badass he feels or how strong he might be, the thought of losing Kurt so quickly…stung. He parked in the driveway and pulled out his phone and sent a message to Kurt. _Puck: Hey, Kurt could I talk to you?_ He held his phone in his hand and leaned back in the driver's seat, tapping the phone to his chin.

Was Kurt even awake? He usually did go to bed at an early time…Puck jumped when his phone buzzed and he quickly sat up and looked at the message from his boyfriend. _Kurt: Sure, you want to call? _Even though Kurt couldn't see him, he shook his head and began to type away on his phone. _Puck: No, I'm actually here…can I come in? _He sent the message and sat there looking at his phone. He chewed on the inside of his lip in anticipation and ran a hand over his head, letting out a groan in frustration. God! What the hell was wrong with him? He was getting worked up over nothing!

A tap on the window caused him to jump slightly and he took a deep breath when he saw that it was Kurt. He opened the door and stepped out, looking at Kurt as the small boy held his silk robe around his body. His eyes roamed over Kurt's body and saw that his legs were bare…and nicely shaped…

_Now was not the time to be admiring his sexy body! I came here for a reason!_

"What did you want to talk about Noah?"

Puck looked at him. "We should go inside and talk about this." He said forcing a smile.

Kurt looked up at him for a minute, his eyes searching Puck's for a moment and then nodded his head. The two walked into the house and made their way downstairs to Kurt's room. Puck walked down the stairs and looked into the dim room. Kurt had his bed sheets tossed over neatly from where Puck must assume he was trying to sleep.

Kurt crossed the room and sat down on his bed, crossing his legs and looking up at Puck with wondering blue-green eyes. Kurt was just so fucking perfect; in every way possible, actually. His hair, although a little messy from lying down was still amazing, how a few locks hung in his face was just adorable. His lips were pursed slightly as he waited for Puck to say something. But he couldn't bring himself to start the conversation he needed to have with his boyfriend.

Doing this was entirely new to Puck; he didn't know the first thing about it. He didn't know where to start or how to even begin explaining how he felt. He just stood there, his eyes never leaving Kurt's.

"Noah, say something. You look like something is bothering you." Kurt said softly his eyes shining with concern in the dim lit room.

He took a deep breath and then averted his eyes from Kurt's. "I'm just…you know, feeling stuff." _Real smooth, Puckerman…_

"Feeling stuff…?" Kurt repeated slowly, nodding his head. "Puck I don't get it." He said finally shaking his head.

Puck sighed in exasperation and then stuffed his hands in his pockets, his eyes looking everywhere but at the one person he needed to look at. "I think you deserve better than me." He rushed.

Kurt blinked at few times and his brows furrowed slightly in confusion. "Are you…breaking up with me?"

Now Puck looked at him, pulling his hands out of his pockets and shook his head. "No! I'm just feeling…Fuck!" He groaned and ran a hand down his face. "I'm not good at this." He groaned.

Kurt stood to his feet and walked over to Puck standing in front of him. "Noah, whatever you're feeling just say it." He said softly taking hold of Puck's hand.

Puck looked down at their hands, fingers interlaced with one another and he felt himself calm down a little. He took a deep breath closing his eyes and leaning forward so that their foreheads were touching. He opened his eyes and stared into Kurt's.

"I'm feeling insecure about being your boyfriend. That you deserve someone who shares the same interests as you, can make you laugh and hold a conversation about fashion and shit like that." He said softly, tightening his grip slightly around Kurt's fingers.

Kurt stayed silent, his eyes wide and mouth open slightly looking up at Puck. "You actually feel that way, Noah?" He asked after a long moment of silence. "What brought this up?" He asked his brows furrowing slightly in confusion.

"Honestly? Seeing how you and Blaine get along so perfectly." He said in a defeated tone.

"What are you talking about? We're just friends. I've told you that."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that during Glee you two looked like you were having a blast just talking about the latest fashion trend or whatever." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Kurt shook his head and laughed softly, pulling his hands away from Puck's and wrapping his arms around his body. Puck looked down at him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and held him close. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his head into Kurt's hair and his nostrils filled with the kiwi scented shampoo.

"Puck, don't feel insecure. If I felt as if this relationship wasn't going to go anywhere, I would have never said yes in the first place." Kurt said softly looking up at his boyfriend. Puck looked at him and ran his hand over Kurt's head. "There's no need to feel insecure. If anything, I should be the one feeling that way." He said with a small pout.

Puck raised his brows in surprise. Why would Kurt need to feel insecure, this guy was so damn self-confident that just hearing those words fall from his lips threw him off. "Why would you of all people need to feel insecure?"

Kurt laughed dryly and looked away. "Sam."

"Huh? Sam?" He asked confusion obviously heavy in his voice.

The smaller teen didn't look at him and pulled away slightly, moving back to his bed and sitting down. "It's just he seems so very fond of you. And you to him."

Puck looked at Kurt with slightly wide eyes and smiled a little. He walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and falling to the bed with him. He buried his face into Kurt's neck and held his close.

"Ah, Puck—"

"Sam and I have nothing going between us. He's the one who's helping me with everything that's going on." He whispered in Kurt's ear. "There is no one who can be as amazing as you." He moved so that he could look at Kurt, their faces inches away from one another.

"Noah…" Kurt whispered softly, his face slowly turning red.

"Kurt, let me just tell you one thing; no matter who enters my life, you'll be the one who makes my heart race faster."

_Wow, that's cheesy even for me. _Puck thought staring down at Kurt though, the smile that slowly painted its way across his boyfriend's face, was worth it. He smiled himself and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and held him close. He felt Kurt's arms wrap themselves around him and kissed his neck. He smiled and rolled over so that they were on their sides.

"Stay the night." Kurt whispered.

Puck smiled and pulled away slightly, sitting up to shrug off his jacket and pull off his shirt. "Princess, I don't plan to leave your side tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So you all just experienced Puck admitting to his insecurity towards the always fabulous Blaine Anderson :)  
>I had a little fun writing this chapter, but as I said in the first AN, this chapter to me seems, eh.  
>I shall have you know that I am going to have things kick up a notch in the next following chapter or so. So get ready for that!<br>Your thoughts? :D  
>Peace &amp; Love,<br>~MizzRawr :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Kurt**

He and Puck have been dating for a while, a week to be exact and though the time they have actually spent together is a grand total of 37 hours. Not a lot of time if you exclude school. There has been so much going on; damn near every class he had had some kind of test that was majority of his grade. The ones that were most important to him were his pre-calculus class, his art class and Spanish. Everything is just becoming so much. And it doesn't help that Puck has to dress in every single outfit that shows off his muscles, how strong he is and still look like he stepped out of special edition of Vogue magazine.

Every time he sees Puck he can't help but want to jump his bones. Is this what's it's like to be sex deprived? Sure, he's wanted sex with a person before. When he experienced it for the first time with Blaine, he couldn't get enough. That was probably the one thing he missed psychically. It was just that every time that he and Puck had a make out session and things were getting good, someone would either interrupt or Puck would pull away and say that they had to calm down.

Honestly? At first he thought that Puck was a little grossed out that he was rutting against another guy and that feeling another man's junk against his freaked him out. No, turns out that wasn't the problem, since Puck had nonchalantly cupped him through his pants and began palming his growing member, the last time they had made out. Everything was growing to be so very frustrating.

Kurt slammed his locker door shut and straightened his bag on his shoulder. He brought a hand up to his head and gently rubbed his temple.

"Oooh, I can just smell the sexual tension building in you." Santana said with a wicked grin on her face.

"I'm not in the mood right now, Lopez."

"Why don't you just go ahead and get that already?"

"Santana, seriously, shut up."

She smirked and looked at him with raised brows. "Seriously, Hummel, I think that you should just get laid."

He shot a look over to her and stopped in his tracks a few steps away from the choir room. "It's not like I can just walk up to him and just offer sex, Santana." He said icily.

She raised a brow and looked him up and down. "And why the hell not?"

"He thinks I'm a virgin still." He said in a rushed whisper.

At this, Santana laughed and shook her head in disbelief. "You still haven't told him?"

He sighed and looked away from her. "No,"

"Why the fuck not? Don't you think he should know that you are a firebomb in the sack?"

He shrugged his shoulders and looked at her. "I just haven't found the right time to say it. It's not like I can just say, hey I wanted to let you know that I'm not a virgin and that I give such great head your mind will melt from the intense orgasm." He said giving her an annoyed expression.

"You've given head before, Princess?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he felt as though the world should just swallow him whole and never let him out. He closed his eyes and heard the snicker of Santana in front of him and the feeling of Puck's eyes boring into the back of his head. He took a deep breath and turned around to look at Puck who stood there with his brows raised in curiosity and disbelief. It was either tell the truth or lie about it.

He thought about lying about it, but then he wanted an honest relationship with Puck so he chose to tell the truth.

"Yes, I have."

Puck let out a low whistle and then nodded his head. "Damn, I never expected you to do that."

"How much of that conversation did you hear?"

"I just heard the cock sucking part." He said with a dirty grin.

Kurt let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and nodded his head. He didn't want Puck to know about his virginity loss that way. He wanted to tell him properly. "Alright, well we should probably head to the auditorium. I heard Glee was going to be in there today."

Puck nodded and wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders and looked to Santana who was browsing through her phone. Kurt wondered if she found the entire thing amusing. "Hey, Lopez, where's your girlfriend? Isn't she always with you?"

Santana looked up from her phone and shot Puck a dirty stare. "I'm not her keeper." She said sharply. "But she's home busy taking care of her cat, because he's sick." She said flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder and then walking her way to the auditorium.

Puck looked at Kurt and the countertenor shrugged his shoulders, wrapping an arm around Puck's waist and the two walked to the auditorium. When they got there most of the Glee kids were already there sitting and talking to one another. Puck and Kurt took a seat a row behind everyone else.

Mr. Shue got up on stage and began talking about what he thought would be perfect for the teens to do for the next week. Kurt's mind was too busy to focus on the teacher as he focused on the delicious scent coming from the man next to him. It was a mix of the blue axe that Kurt just absolutely favored and Puck's scent himself. It was all so very arousing. Who knew that the old commercials for that stuff could be true?

He closed his eyes and snuggled up closer to Puck loving how the scent filled his nose. He felt Puck's hand rub his shoulder, his fingers gently pressing into the shoulder blade, massaging the tense area. He opened his eyes and looked up at Puck, whose eyes were down on the stage as Mr. Shue continued to talk.

"Sexual frustration,"

Kurt's hearing tuned in quickly and he looked down front to Mr. Shue who looked a little embarrassed to have said what he said. What about sexual frustration?

"All kinds of frustration. I've realized that within the past few days you've all been stressed and I want you all too just let it out. That's this week's assignment. Find something that's making you tense and just get it out."

There were murmurs of appreciation to the topic of the week and Kurt raised his brows when he actually let the week's assignment process through his head. _Well I'll be damned…_ He jumped slightly when Puck leaned in and whispered in his ear; his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin.

"I think I can do this week's assignment with no problem. I've got a little tension and frustration that I'm willing to let out." He said, taking his other hand and running it up Kurt's thigh.

Closing his eyes, Kurt took a deep breath and then opened them to look at Puck and swallowed hard. He had no idea how much pent up sexual frustration he was adding by just doing that one small thing. "Same here," He said evenly, looking at him through his lashes.

So frustration was the topic of the week. He could do that easily, he has so much sexual frustration inside just screaming and clawing at his skin to escape. When Glee club was over, he and Puck walked out to the parking lot to his Navigator. Kurt could hardly think right now. When was the last time he's ever felt like this? It's been a while where he was just craving to have sex; which is weird, because he's always so damn well put together.

He turned to Puck and placed his hands on his boyfriends' chest and leaned against his car staring up into chocolate brown eyes. Was he moving too fast with Puck? He didn't want to rush sex so soon into their relationship.

Puck looked down at him with his brows raised in slight confusion, then his lips curled in a devious smile.

"So, blow jobs, huh?"

Kurt's eyes widened slightly and then he averted his eyes, feeling the blush darken his cheeks. "Yeah," He said softly.

"Don't worry Princess, I don't mind. Not fully."

Kurt looked back up at him. "Not fully?"

His boyfriend shrugged his shoulders and rested his hands on Kurt's hips. "Well I would have always thought that you were…you know, inexperienced."

"Is that what you really thought, Noah?" Kurt scoffed softly and moved closer to Puck. He placed on his best sexy face; lowered eyes, slight pout of his lips and a small grin on his face. "You really think that I'm _that _inexperienced? I'll have you know," He placed his arms around Puck's neck and leaned up to his ear. "That I can do things with my mouth, that'll have you begging for more." He whispered hotly into his ear.

Kurt felt Puck shiver against him and a small smile crept on his face. Eyes scanning the parking lot, he made sure it was empty before he rolled his hips against Puck's and ran his tongue along the shell of his ear. The sound of a soft groan made its way to his ears and he leaned back to look at Puck and saw how his eyes darkened considerably. Still looking at him through his lashes, Kurt leaned up and came to close to Puck's face, their lips barely touching one another.

"All you have to do is tell me when." He whispered against his lips.

Kurt didn't know how to react when he was immediately pressed against his Navigator, with a hard member snug against his hips and lips pressed hard against his own. He could say that he was highly elated that Puck was giving into his inner desires. He held close to Puck and groaned into the kiss when Puck rubbed against him. He gasped for breath when Puck pulled away from his lips and began to attack his neck with kisses and nips.

Kurt bit his lips and had to remember that they were still on school grounds, and as much as it scared him to be this excited while in public, he had to pull away from his boyfriend. Puck looked down at him panting lightly and had the look on his face asking why they had stopped.

"Get in my car now. My place, my dad is at the garage today until late."

He saw the look in Puck's eyes, pure lust. _Guess I'm not the only one who has sexual frustration that he wants to let out. _Puck practically ripped open the door and Kurt hurried inside his baby, closing the door as Puck dashed over to the other side and got in. He grabbed his keys from bag hurriedly and started his car.

Driving to his house wasn't that long, but the feeling of his pants tightening with no help from Noah who reached over and cupped him through his jeans.

"Damn, Princess. You are just hard for me aren't you?"

Kurt groaned and tried to focus on entering his neighborhood and getting into his driveway safely without swerving and hitting something or someone. "Noah…"

Finally, without having to cause an accident the two made it to Kurt's place and quickly they got out of the car and hurried to the house. Kurt stood in front of Puck to unlock his door and he could feel his boyfriend's lips on his neck, kissing and gently biting again.

To Kurt it felt as though walking down his stairs to his bedroom was just too far, so instead of having to trek all the way downstairs with his already tight skinny jeans he pushed Puck up against the door and locked it. Puck looked down at him and grinned, cupping Kurt's face and kissed him deeply sliding his tongue inside. Moaning, Kurt brought his hand down between them and cupped the jock through his jeans. Santana was not lying when she mentioned how well packed he truly was. He rubbed Puck through his jeans and groaned softly when Puck held him closer, his hips bucking up slightly into Kurt's palm.

"Fuck," Puck breathed when Kurt pulled away to start kissing at his neck. Hearing his boyfriend's voice deeper than usual and full of arousal turned Kurt on like nobody's business. "Princess you better do something, quick." He said his hands slipping their way up Kurt's shirt, dull nails gently running over his sides.

It was weird because what Puck didn't know is that he liked a little pain to his pleasure, so feeling his nails run down his sides caused him to shiver. He leaned up to Puck's ear and whispered hotly, "I thought you'd never ask."

Kurt grinned and gently sucked on Puck's earlobe as his nimble fingers worked quickly and swiftly with the belt of his boyfriend's pants. Kurt leaned back slightly as his hands held up his pants and looked at Puck, cautiously.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Noah?" He asked just to reassure that Puck really wanted this. Why was he even asking these questions? As soon as Puck opened his eyes to look at Kurt, it was clear in those dark lust filled eyes that Puck wanted Kurt on his knees.

"Kurt, seriously?" Puck questioned, removing Kurt's hands off his pants and boxers, letting them drop to the ground, pooling around his ankles. "Do you see how hard I am for you right now?" He asked glancing down at his own arousal.

Kurt took a second, looking at Puck in his eyes before glancing down himself, his breath being taken away slightly and his face grew hot from what he saw. Puck had to have been eight to nine inches at least. The mushroom head strained red against his lower abdomen and twitched ever so slightly when Kurt brought his hand down, his fingers gently grazing over the heated flesh. He licked his lips and slid down his body and was face to face with the throbbing member that was Puck.

Licking his lips he wrapped his fingers around the thick length and leaned forward, his tongue darting out and licking the head shamelessly. He tasted oddly of axe body soap with what Kurt must guess was Puck also, which was an acquired taste, though he'll learn to live with it. Closing his eyes, he leaned in all the way and took the head of Puck in his mouth receiving a hearty groan from the man above him. Kurt moaned as his tongue swirled around the head. It had been so long since he's done this and surprisingly, he had missed the act of doing this. It would be out of character to anyone else, but this was something he enjoyed.

He loved hearing the moans and groans of appreciation coming from his boyfriend, the way Puck's hand ran its fingers through his soft silky hair and lightly tugs on the locks. Kurt should be upset because his hair is facing extreme torture, but he didn't care because it was a way of letting him know that what he was doing was good. He took more of Puck in his mouth, almost halfway having to relax his throat before he took in anymore of the Jewish teen. He sucked his cheeks in and began to bob his head.

Puck hissed in pleasure a string of explicit words falling from his lips along with praises and, oh my god's. It turned Kurt on even more hearing Puck be so vocal while he sucked him off. Using his free hand, Kurt undid his own pants and took his member out and began to stroke himself, he knew that he would make a mess if he came too quickly, a reason why he should have just waited until they reached his room to do such activities.

Screw that. He thoroughly enjoyed doing what he was doing and he was pretty sure that Puck did too, with the way he was thrusting his hips up into Kurt's mouth was any indication.

"Fuuuck, Kurt stop."

Kurt looked up at him; his darkened blue-green eyes appeared innocent while he did a dirty act. His brows rose questioning why.

"Just get the fuck up." He panted using all his strength not to thrust deep into Kurt's mouth.

Closing his eyes Kurt flattened out his tongue on the underside of his cock and slowly dragged his tongue up and off of his cock, standing to his feet. He licked his lips and gave Puck the best pout he could ever give. He gasped when he was soon spun around and slammed up against the door. He looked up at Puck with wide eyes, his mouth falling open in shock.

What was going—

"Oh my dear God… yes…" Kurt moaned letting his head fall back against the door.

Kurt relished in the feeling of his cock sliding against Puck's. The jock held their members in his hand and began to stroke them both quickly. Kurt writhed as Puck's lips found his neck and began to bite and suck no doubt leaving hickeys behind in his wrath. Kurt's hands found their way to Puck's back and gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly, his hips bucking up into his boyfriend's hand.

"Ah, Puck! I'm…ngh dear god….not going to last…Hah, fuck." Kurt moaned loudly loving the heated electricity that shot through his body as Puck stroked the both of them together.

"You're so fucking sexy." Puck said huskily in his ear, moving his hand faster, pressing his body closer to Kurt's.

Kurt's body shivered feeling his orgasm coming up and moaned deeply when Puck crashed their lips together, tongues sliding out to meet one another. Puck groaned and Kurt moaned into the kiss as the two of their bodies shook when they came together. Kurt held onto Puck tightly, his mind filling with intense pleasure.

Puck gently bit Kurt's lower lip, his tongue running along the bruised area to soothe it. He moaned and removed his now sticky hand filled with both his cum and Kurt's and held it up to look at it. Kurt opened his eyes and looked at him then looked at his hand drenched with their semen.

"I'll get you some paper towels." He panted, releasing his arms from around Puck.

Chuckling softly, Puck nodded his head and stepped back. "You do that,"

Kurt looked up at him and slowly walked to the kitchen, using whatever energy he had left to hold himself up and still walk. His legs shook slightly as he walked, his orgasm still taking its place in his body. When he walked into the kitchen it hit him that he had just had an intimate moment with Puck. He held onto the counter and hung his head, a large smile forming its way on his face. He didn't feel weird about it either. He had quite enjoyed the act of getting off with Puck, a lot to be in fact.

He grabbed a paper towel a quickly cleaned himself up tossing the dirty towel in the trash. He tucked himself back into his pants. He looked at his shirt and noticed that it was stained just slightly with his and Puck's mess. Kurt grabbed the roll of paper towels and walked back into the living room where Puck was leaning against the door holding his hand up and his other hand under the messy hand to catch the semen that was dripping.

Puck looked up at him when he entered the room and chuckled softly. "I've never had this much spunk in my hand before."

Kurt laughed lightly and tore off copious amounts of the paper towels and handed them to Puck, who quickly began to clean his hands. "That's what you get for jacking off two cocks instead of one."

Puck raised a brow and his eyes raked down Kurt's body before looking back up at his face. "Do you always have such a dirty mouth after an orgasm?" He asked with a smirk.

"Not always," He laughed lightly and handed Puck more towels.

"Well, it's hot because I don't hear it enough." He said smirking.

"You might hear more if this happens again." Kurt said, leaning his weight onto one side, resting a hand on his hip.

Puck grinned and stepped out of his pants, walking without his pants to the kitchen where he dumped the dirty towels in the trash and turned on the sink to wash his hands. Kurt followed and stood in the doorway, leaning against the wall fixing his pants and then crossing his arms over his chest. He watched as Puck washed his hands and then suddenly wondered if Puck was okay with doing what they just finished doing. It was one thing to start dating a guy but another to do sexual activities.

"Hey, Puck."

Puck shut off the water and grabbed a dry towel to wipe his hands off before he turned to Kurt with raised brows. "What's up, Princess?"

"What we just did," He asked rotating his wrist to indicate what happened minutes ago. Puck nodded his head in understanding. "Are you…you know, okay with it?"

Puck shrugged one shoulder and walked over to Kurt standing in front of him. "It was a first for me. Granted, it did weird me out a little when I thought about it." Kurt frowned at this and averted his eyes. Puck took hold of his face and leaned in kissing Kurt softly on the lips. "But when I started jacking us off at the same time with both of our cocks touching each other," He let out a low whistle. "Fucking amazing. If I had known it was going to feel like _that_ I would have done it sooner."

Kurt looked up at him and a small smile broke out on his face as blush made its way lightly on his cheeks. "Alright," He said chuckling gently, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend. "Now go get your pants back on before someone comes home."

Puck smiled and walked away to the door and picked up his boxers and pants and began to get them on. He smiled back at Kurt when he got them on and walked over to him doing his pants back up, just as the door opened. Kurt's brows rose as he glanced over to the door and saw Finn and Rachel in the doorway.

"Oh hey, Kurt. Hey Puck," Finn said smiling oblivious to the fact that both Kurt and Puck are disheveled.

Puck raised a hand as in to wave and nodded at the two. "Hey,"

Kurt, without a doubt did not miss the look that went across Rachel's face when she stared at the couple in the kitchen. Her brows furrowed slightly, her gaze analyzing them before her eyes widened in realization as in to what they just did. His eyes widened and he shook her head, his expression telling her not to say a word and she gave him a dirty grin and nodded her head and looked over to Finn, taking hold of his arm and bringing him out of the conversation he was having with Puck.

"Finn, weren't you going to show me what you were talking about on our way here?"

Finn looked down at his girlfriend and then nodded his head. "Oh yeah!" He looked at Puck. "I'll talk to you later man, I have to show Rachel the gift I got her."

Puck nodded his head as Finn and Rachel walked up the stairs, Rachel turning her head to look at the two of them deviously before turning away and rounding the corner in order to head to Finn's room. Puck raised a brow in question and turned to Kurt, jerking his thumb in the direction of the stairs.

"What's up with Berry?" He asked following Kurt as the countertenor made his way in the direction of his bedroom.

"She knows what we just did." He said running a hand through his hair, pushing strands out of his face.

"Wait! What?" Puck asked stopping and looking back in the direction of the stairs where the couple had disappeared off to.

"She's very observant Puck." Kurt said opening his door and walking into his room, leaving it open for Puck.

Puck hurried over to the room and walked in closing the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and looked over to Kurt who was stripping himself of his clothes "What are you doing?" He asked a wolfish grin spreading its way across his face.

"My clothes are dirty, I need to wash them and change into something comfier and cleaner."

"I don't think you'll need clothes again, Princess." Puck said as he made his way over to Kurt predatorily.

Grinning, Kurt slowly pulled his shirt over his head and licked his lips. "Looking for more, Puckerman?"

He grinned and held Kurt in his arms. "I could use more practice."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So I told you guys that things were going to heat up! It just got very sexy didn't it?  
>It's only taken 22 chapters to get them to actually start to get physical with each other :P<br>Haha, So your thoughts?  
>Peace &amp; Love,<br>~MizzRawr :D


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Hey guys! So I start school on the 20th so I'm just going to try my best and write everyday from now until then and post as much as I can. I'm going to try this out! So get ready!  
>Now just for a small warning, a lot of you will probably hate me by the end of this chapter. You don't know where it's going to go. Things could happen. *Shrugs shoulders* I regret nothing.<br>So, Enjoy!  
>Peace &amp; Love,<br>~MizzRawr! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Puck <strong>

"Hah, Puck…ngh, teeth…" Kurt warned his head falling back on the pillows behind him. "Just like that…" He moaned running his hand over Puck's head.

Currently Puck was practicing on giving blowjobs. He's slowly inched his way into doing such intimate acts with Kurt. He's already kissed him, jacked the other off a few times and now he was giving his first blowjob. Now before any of this all happened, Kurt was a little wary about the entire subject but after the entire, double jerk—Puck liked to call it that—he's been researching a few things here and there on the internet. To anyone else it would look like he was just trying too hard and getting too serious with dare. When in reality, he just wanted to please Kurt the way that Kurt pleased him.

It had only been what? Three days since their first sexual encounter? Between then and now, their sexual sides were coming out and they were just at each other. It was as though they bonded perfectly in bed. He was still inching his way up the ladder by doing a new thing each day. Just the other day, when Kurt had left to grab a towel from the closet in his room and swiped his finger on his chest gathering the seed that Kurt sprayed on him and licked it off.

Surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as he had though it would be. He figured it would taste disgusting and that he would certainly hate it but it had it an okay taste and he didn't truly mind.

Now, sucking off Kurt, he figured why the hell not? It couldn't have been so hard. It looked easy enough, right? Fuck was he wrong. First off, the feel of having a cock in your mouth did feel strange at first but he got used to it. Then nobody told him that he couldn't take so much in on the first go or else he'll choke. Sucks, he didn't have such a great gag reflex and that meant that he could only take half of Kurt's seven and half inch cock. Kurt had advised him to use his hand to stroke what he couldn't hold in his mouth and to just test it out. Accidently, he's scraped his teeth on Kurt a few times but it wasn't as bad because he has yet to tell him to stop.

He bobbed his head, mouth sucking on Kurt's head, tongue swirling and one hand pressed on a porcelain hip to keep him from bucking up into his mouth. He felt nails dig into his shoulder and the sound of Kurt's pleasure filled cries filled his ears He opened his eyes to look up at Kurt and saw that he was tossing his head back and forth, his teeth biting his lower lip most likely to hold back the urge to thrust up.

He grinned and hummed around his cock, knowing that it sent crazy pleasure through Kurt.

"Fuuuck, Puck!" Kurt cried out reaching behind him and grabbing onto the pillow that lay behind him.

It was only during sexual times that Kurt would let a swear fall from his lips. He would be lying if he said that it wasn't hot. It was fucking sexy hearing Kurt swear. He grew harder just hearing it. The countertenor never truly swore, unless he lost his temper—which was rare—or when they engaged in sexual activities.

"Puck…shit you're mouth…." Kurt moaned and his back arched slightly off the bed. He loved seeing Kurt unravel from underneath him when he pleasured the teen. He flicked his tongue across the slit that was leaking with pre-cum and sucked on the head like he drinking the last of a slushy. "I'm so close…" He keened.

Puck pulled off and licked his lips looking at Kurt with a grin. He took his cock in his hand and began to pump it fast, squeezing him every so often. "Cum for me, Kurt…" He said low, his voice slightly hoarse from the act he just performed on Kurt's cock.

Their eyes locked and Kurt pulled him down into a sloppy kiss, their tongues finding one another as Kurt's body jerked and he came hard, moaning loudly. Puck stroked him lazily now, milking him of everything he had and kissed down Kurt's neck. He listened to the ragged breathing of his boyfriend and smiled affectionately against his sweat slick skin.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck and kissed his shoulder, the gesture causing Puck to smile even more than before. He moved from Kurt's arms and leaned up kissing him again, wiping his hand on the sheets of his own bed. He rolled off of Kurt and lay on his side, pulling the pale boy in his arms. Kurt hummed in content and kissed Puck's bare chest and then rested his head against it.

Puck rubbed Kurt's lower back and smiled, kissing the top of his head. He truly cared for Kurt and moments like this he felt as though he should really cherish because they felt so special to him. He normally wasn't the kind of guy to cuddle after doing something so intimate, but with Kurt he was willing to do so. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had feelings, true feelings for Kurt.

Kurt moved back slightly to look up at him and a smile graced his features. Puck thinks he could never get tired of that smile. "What are you thinking?" He asked softly, his oceanic blue-green eyes staring up at him.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you." He said softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"That's sweet. You know," Kurt started chuckling slightly. "I didn't expect you to be a cuddler after something like that." He said snuggling back into Puck. "But, I'm glad you are."

Puck laughed lightly and held Kurt closer to him and kissed into his hair. "Surprise,"

Kurt laughed and looked back up at him. The two of them smiled and Puck leaned in to press a kiss to Kurt's lips. The kiss was gentle and sweet compared to their previous kisses which were rushed and hot. He actually preferred these types of kisses with Kurt. They felt more intimate than any sexual activity they've done so far. It was as if so much was being said and felt with just this one thing.

They pulled back from one another and smiled.

"We should probably shower." Kurt said looking down between them.

Puck glanced down also and chuckled, already feeling the mess start to dry up on him. He nodded his head. "You're right."

Kurt moved from Puck and stepped off the bed. He grabbed his boxers and slipped them on. He grabbed his clothes and looked at them noticing how they were slightly messy from when Puck spilled his ice cream on him in the heat of their passion. Puck watched his boyfriend and chuckled softly, voicing his apologies and stood to his feet walking over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"If you want I can let you borrow some of my clothes while those go into the wash."

Kurt twisted his head to look back at him. "Pre-treat them for me, please?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "Don't worry, that stain will some out. I've been washing my sister's clothes for the longest."

Kurt smiled and turned around in his arms and leaned up kissing Puck. "Thank you."

Puck kissed him back. "Now, go on and take your shower, I'll leave your clothes in the bathroom."

Kurt grinned and leaned closer to Puck. "Or you could join me?" He offered.

Puck grinned and was really starting to like seeing this flirtatious side of Kurt. It was awesome, because only he was getting to see it. "It would be dumb as hell on my part if I didn't join you in the shower."

Kurt smiled and kissed him, before pulling away. "It sure as hell would be."

Puck grinned as he watched Kurt turn around and walk out of the room, swinging his hips in such an alluring way. He bit his lower lip slightly and closed his eyes. Yeah, he was definitely glad that Kurt was his. He chuckled softly to himself and grabbed both his sheets and Kurt's dirty clothes and brought them down to the laundry room. He didn't care that he was walking around the house naked, his sister wasn't home and his mom was out at work. So it all worked out well. Plus, it was Saturday so he didn't truly care. He placed what he needed to be washed in the washer and made his way back upstairs.

He walked into the bathroom and already steam surrounded the room. He smiled and pulled back the curtain and stepped in behind Kurt and kissed his bare wet shoulder. Kurt turned around, a smile over his face. Puck smiled back at him and grabbed the soap, taking the wash cloth and began to wash over Kurt's body. The boy hummed in content and took Puck's face in his nimble hands and kissed him sweetly.

He smiled down at him and told him to turn around so he could wash his back. Kurt chuckled softly and tilted his head back as the water ran down his face. Puck paused his washing and looked at Kurt, amazed at just how beautiful he really was. He smiled and continued to wash his back down to his amazing ass. Damn, Hummel had a back to him. It was just pert and sexy. He knelt down behind him, and gently nipped the side of his left cheek and chuckled when Kurt let out a small yelp, quickly moving away from him.

"Puck!" He scolded, reaching behind him and rubbing his behind.

Puck laughed and stood back to his feet. He shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't help myself."

Kurt gave him a small glare and then rinsed the rest of the soap off his body. Puck smiled and then began to wash himself, cleaning off the mess that he and Kurt created a while ago. He motioned for Kurt that it was his turn under the water and he stepped under, moaning lowly at how the hot water hit his skin. He closed his eyes and ran a hand over his head loving the way the water relaxed his muscles.

"You are just too sexy for your own good."

Puck opened his eyes and looked at Kurt with his signature dirty grin. "You want me Princess?"

Kurt smiled and ran a hand down Puck's chest, stopping before his crotch. "I don't think that after two hand jobs and a blow job that I'll be able to get it back up without it paining me." He said grinning.

He chuckled and leaned down kissing his boyfriend. "Suit yourself."

"I'm going to go and change."

He nodded his head and closed his eyes again letting his head fall back under the water. "Pick whatever you like."

Kurt made a small noise in agreement before the sound of the curtain being drawn back reached his ears. He opened his eyes and looked through the curtain and watched Kurt's silhouette as the teen dried his body off and exit the bathroom.

Puck smiled to himself and closed his eyes, relishing in the hot water for just a little longer. Damn, he really liked Kurt. He has not felt this way in such a long time. He hasn't felt this way since…well, since Quinn. He chuckled softly to himself thinking of old times with the blonde and compared them to how it was now with Kurt. Kurt by far was the star of his own little show. He laughed softly and turned around turning off the water.

He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door, welcoming the cool refreshing breeze that enveloped his body as he walked down the hall and into his bedroom. As soon as he walked in his phone was tossed over to him. His eyes widened and he fumbled with the phone for a moment before holding it in his hand.

"Whoa, where's the fire?"

"You're phone won't stop buzzing." Kurt snapped, moving over to his overnight bag and grabbing his brush.

Puck's brows rose and he looked down at his phone and saw that he had several messages and missed calls from Sam. He checked the messages and chuckled softly to himself and sent back a reply to the blonde then placed his phone on silent and set it on his desk. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and a plain black t-shirt. He looked over to Kurt and saw the small scowl on his face. His brows furrowed slightly in confusion and worry.

The atmosphere in the room had definitely changed since they were last in here. He looked at Kurt and decided that if Kurt was going to tell him what was on his mind, it would be without Puck's interference.

"Want to go find something to eat? You must be hungry."

He watched as Kurt glance at the clock and so did he. It was already going on seven. His sister should be home in about an hour from her friend's house. "Sure, whatever."

Kurt stood to his feet and just breezed past by Puck and walked out of the room. Okay something was definitely wrong with his boyfriend. He raised a questioning brow and followed Kurt out of the room and into the kitchen where the boy was looking through the cabinets, pulling out a pot.

"Pasta?" He asked without turning around.

Puck stood behind the island and nodded his head, even though Kurt couldn't see him. "Yeah, sounds good. You make great pasta." He said with a smile, hoping that he could get Kurt's mood to lighten up.

Kurt turned around and smiled. Though, the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "Thanks,"

Puck watched as Kurt placed water into the pot and set it on the eye. Puck walked around the island and pulled out the box of pasta. He walked over and washed his hands, his eyes glancing over to Kurt every so often. He was being really quiet which wasn't like Kurt. He either hummed or sang while he was cooking. The boy was completely silent. And it worried him.

Kurt rolled up the sleeves on his white V-neck shirt and reached into the fridge grabbing a few vegetables that they had. His eyes widened slightly when Kurt looked at the knife selection and picked the biggest one. He grinned slightly.

"I see you like big things." He commented with a perverse grin on his face.

Kurt didn't even look in his direction. "Hmm,"

He frowned. _Okay, weird. He's not even laughing or giving me a witty comeback…_ He nodded his head and then walked over to the fridge and wondered what he could make in the time being. What else could they have with their dinner?

"Do you want rice with the pasta?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders still not looking at him. "It doesn't matter to me."

"…Okay." He took the rice out and plugged in the rice cooker.

He measured out the rice and placed it in the cooker. Puck leaned against the counter with his arms crossed and looked at Kurt. The boy was wearing his favorite black sweatpants and his favorite white long sleeved V-neck shirt. He looked very sexy wearing them. His pants hung low on his waist. He could bet that Kurt had to tighten the drawstring in order to keep them up on his slim waist.

"You look amazing wearing my clothes." He said grinning.

"Thanks," Kurt answered, still sounding just as cold as when he walked into the room after the shower.

Puck shook his head and leaned up off the counter. This negative atmosphere was starting to get to him. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and rested his head in the crook of Kurt's neck. He kissed his neck softly and felt the other tense up slightly. _Whoa, Kurt never tenses when I kiss him there…_

He let go of Kurt and moved to the side to look at him, his hand gripping the edge of the counter. "Hey, what's wrong? You've been acting really pissed."

Kurt closed his eyes and set the knife down on the cutting board and turned to look at Puck with accusing eyes. "Are you serious?" He scoffed and shook his head. "You don't know why I'm angry Puck?"

He shook his head and stood up straight crossing his arms. "I'm not a mind reader, Kurt. You are going to have to tell me what is on your mind."

Kurt glared at him. "Just bought condoms, too soon?" He said in an aggravated voice. "Sound familiar?"

Puck furrowed his eyes in confusion. What the fuck was Kurt going on about? Condoms? He hasn't bought condoms in god knows how long. He looked away to think and then his eyes widened in realization.

"You read my text messages?"

"From Sam. I didn't do it on purpose, it was the first message on your phone and the preview to view was on, so out of curiosity I glanced at it." He shook his head in disbelief. "Condoms, Puck? What are you two having sex while you're trying to make this," He motioned between the two of them and scoffed. "work?"

Puck shook his head and held out his hands. Kurt had to listen to him. "No way! I'm not having sex with Sam, Kurt! First off, I can't believe you went through my phone." He said in disbelief. Never, did he think that Kurt would do that to him.

"I didn't go through it! I just glanced at it when the message came in. It wasn't like I picked it up and looked through every message you two have or that he was sending you!"

"Sam and I are just friends!"

"Really? Because, 'I just bought condoms, think it's too soon?' is _just friends_?"

"You don't understand!" Kurt had to believe him; he was getting the wrong idea of this entire thing.

"I understand enough that you're already cheating me!" Kurt exclaimed jabbing Puck in the chest.

"No I am not!"

"What was all that stuff about not screwing me over?"

"Fuck! Kurt are you listening? I'm not screwing you over at all!"

"Then why the hell is he calling you and sending you messages that highly indicate sex?"

"…He's just…" Puck looked away unable to actually tell Kurt the real reason.

"I cannot believe it." Kurt shook his head stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

A few moments later he came back down the stairs with his overnight bag and keys in hand. Puck rushed over to him quickly. Fuck no, there was no way he was losing Kurt this quickly over something so fucking stupid!

"Kurt, where are you going?"

"Home!" Kurt said walking over to the door.

Puck stopped him halfway before he got there and pressed his hands together pleadingly. "Kurt, please hear me out."

Kurt glared at him and shifted his weight to one side. "Fine, why the hell is Sam sending you messages like that?"

Puck bit his lip. It wasn't his place to tell. He couldn't tell Kurt the real reason. "He was buying them for a friend."

Kurt stared at him and scoffed. "Bullshit," He said walking around Puck.

Puck took hold of Kurt's hand to stop him. "Kurt—"

"Fucking let me go! Dammit Puckerman I swear to—"

The door opened and Sarah stood in the doorway her eyes wide as she gripped her bag on her back. She looked between the two of them and Puck let go of Kurt's hand. He watched as Kurt muttered a hello and goodbye to Sarah and walked out of the house, closing the door behind him. Both he and his sister were quiet long enough to hear the engine of Kurt's Navigator start and soon the sound of the car had faded in the distance.

Sarah looked at her brother and Puck raised a hand and shook his head. He could not believe what the hell just happened. Everything had gone so well in the beginning and ended up turning to shit because of one piece of mislead information. He swore under his breath and stormed back into the kitchen finishing up the preparations for the dinner he and Kurt were supposed to have.

"I'm going up to my room…" His sister said hugging him around the waist. "I didn't eat, so call when it's ready?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah," He said so soft he doubted his sister even heard him.

He heard her footsteps head up the stairs and the soft thump of her door closing. After a moment he set the knife down and gripped the edge of the counter, hanging his head down.

Fucking hell…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So did you expect that kind of ending with such a hot beginning? I felt like I wanted to spice things up.  
>I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter. But yeah...Your thoughts on this?<br>Oh and guys! I have a tumblr, so if you wanna follow me for future updates on this story or random ones that I'm thinking about doing. And I also just reblog a whole bunch of yaoi and random chiz so yeah! Check it out if you want! :)  
>Mizzrawrlovezyaoi0713 . tumblr . com<br>(Leave out the spaces and things like that)  
>Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, look forward to the next one!<br>Peacve & Love,  
>~MizzRawr~ :D<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Hey guys! So I bet you're all anxious for this chapter! :D I hope you like it.  
>Oooh! So I've kinda set dealines for myself. Every 7th, 13th, and 21st, I plan to update. Because those are 34 of my favorite numbers. So hopefully I'm able to write everyday and update on schedule. :) Wish me luck~ Enjoy!  
>Peace &amp; Love,<br>~MizzRawr! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>

Kurt made it home and walked quickly past his father and Carole who were in the kitchen. He ignored them and went straight to his room, shutting the door behind him. He just could not believe that Puck would go and do something like that so fucking quickly! How could he just go ahead and screw behind his back? It's only been what, a week and a half? Not that long! And within that time he's already sleeping with Sam?

Kurt let out a frustrated and angry sound and tossed his things down by his vanity table. He looked in the mirror and saw that he was still wearing clothes that belonged to Puck. Glaring at his reflection as though glaring hard enough in the mirror would burn the clothes off of him, and began to take his clothes off tossing it in a corner not caring that he was setting several wrinkles in the man's clothes.

He grabbed his own comfy clothes such as his yoga pants and his V-neck t-shirt and hastily put them on. He was so damn angry and hurt that Puck would do something like this. He was more angry than hurt though. He walked over to his bag and searched for his phone. He needed to talk to Blaine right now. He needed the comfort of a friend. Once he found his phone he immediately found Blaine's number and hit call.

Kurt tapped his foot impatiently. He waited three rings until the phone picked up.

"Blaine you will—" Kurt stopped talking and blinked several times in slight confusion and looked at the number on his phone to make sure that he dialed the right number. There was slight heavy breathing on the other end. "Blaine?"

"I'm here, what's up?" Blaine said.

Kurt figured the other must have just finished working out. He walked over to his bed and sat down, crossing his legs.

"Fucking Puck is cheating on me with that horrible little blonde demon, Sam. Sam sent him a text message saying that he bought condoms and if it was too soon." Kurt said mimicking Sam's text message in an annoying voice. He groaned in frustration and fell back on his bed. "I cannot fucking believe he would pull something so damn stupid while he's dating _me!_" Kurt heard movement over the phone and the sound of another person in the room with him. "Are you at the gym right now?"

"No, no I'm at home." Blaine said as a muffled low groan followed.

Kurt ignored the groan and rolled his eyes. "I have never disliked a person as much as I currently dislike Samuel Evans." Kurt said with disgust.

"You don't like Sam?"

"No! That little tramp has always been on Puck since the first day of that damn dare!"

"Didn't Puck say that they were, uh…friends?"

Kurt sat up and placed his hands in his lap. "Blaine what are you doing?" He said now growing a little more interested in the sounds that were coming from on Blaine's end of the line.

"Honestly, Kurt. I'm sorry, but currently I am receiving a blow job." Blaine said taking a deep shuddery breath.

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "Then why did you answer the phone?"

"I knew you were over at Puck's place….You wouldn't have called unless something was wrong…"

Kurt heard shuffling on the phone and Blaine's heavy breath telling the person he was with to stop what he was doing. Kurt wondered who Blaine was with right now. The dapper boy didn't sleep around like that. He must have met someone. Kurt stored the thought away for another time and waited for Blaine to get back on the phone.

"Kurt, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"Sorry. I'm all yours now."

"Never mind; I'll talk to you later. Sorry to interrupt your happy hour." Kurt said with an exhausted sigh.

"No, Kurt! Seriously, you have my attention. You were swearing earlier, which by the way you rarely do. Now explain to me, what happened exactly."

Kurt waited for a few seconds and sighed deeply again. He lay down on his bed and threw his arm over his eyes blocking out the light. "Puck and I were taking a shower together; I got out before him and went to his room to get dressed. His phone buzzed and I thought that it was mine," He took a deep breath controlling the anger buzzing in him again. "So I look over and the preview of the message showed up from Sam. The message was short enough that it fit the preview box." His hand clenched into a fist and he released it slowly. "The message said, just bought condoms, too soon?" He repeated letting out a frustrated sound. "I can't believe the nerve of that blonde! I can honestly say that I do not like him. At all," He said with venom in his voice.

He heard Blaine take a deep breath on the other line. "Kurt, calm down first."

"I am calm."

"No, you're holding a whole lot of hostility in your voice right now."

"…"

"Listen, Kurt. I think that you should talk things out with Puck. I'm sure that he and Sam are not screwing each other. Maybe Sam bought them for a friend who might have needed them."

Kurt scoffed and narrowed his eyes, his hands flying in the air animatedly as he spoke. "Are you seriously on his side? That's what he said to me when I gave him a chance to explain himself! I can't believe what I'm hearing, Blaine!"

"Kurt! Calm down. You want to be with Puck don't you?"

"Not if he's cheating on me with some blonde courtesan!"

He heard Blaine sigh on the other end. "Don't call people things, Kurt." He said and Kurt could hear the disappointment in his voice.

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I just don't like him."

"Do you want me to talk to Sam or Puck for you?"

"No,"

"Then you should talk to one of them yourself. Mainly Puck because even though I don't know him, he doesn't seem like the type guy to cheat as soon as he has someone he likes."

Kurt thought on that statement for a moment before he spoke again, "Blaine..." He said softly.

"Listen to me; I'm pretty sure that Puck has a sensible reason for receiving a message like that. You know I don't condone cheating, but something tells me that he isn't lying on this one."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just have a feeling on this."

He sighed deeply and nodded his head although Blaine couldn't see. "Alright," He ran a hand through his hair pushing it back out of his face and closed his eyes. "New topic. Let's talk about you. Who were with when I called?"

He heard Blaine give a small nervous chuckle and his brows went up. Blaine was hardly ever nervous. "That's a secret and a story for a later time." He said, and Kurt could hear the smile in his voice.

"You are keeping secrets from me?" Kurt said with a small laugh. "Is he cute?"

"Very cute. But hey, I have to go. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, see you later."

Kurt hung up his phone and tapped it on his chin before reaching over and placing it on his bedside table. He rolled over on his back and stared up at his ceiling. He truly didn't want to talk to Puck. Though he truly can't believe that Puck would go ahead and cheat on him with Sam of all people! Just the thought of Sam made his blood boil. How can that blonde have the nerve to send _his _boyfriend a message like that?

_Whoa, I am crazy jealous right now… _Kurt blinked slowly his face expressing realization. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, sitting up on his bed. He ran a hand down his face and sighed deeply. He couldn't believe how jealous he was right now of Sam. He stared down at the ground.

Thinking about it now, he's never felt so jealous before in his life. Not even when Blaine had this guy Sebastian after him for a while. The jealousy that he is feeling now is completely new. This type of jealousy is greater than how he felt when his dad treated Finn more as a son than him. Though, that had hurt more than anything.

He just could not believe how jealous he was over Sam. He was so confident in himself that feeling jealous of another person is foreign to him. If he wanted he could snag any guy he desired, though his choice was limited when it came to the people here in Lima, Ohio.

"But why Sam though?"

He questioned out loud, walking over to his bathroom. He took off his clothes and turned on the water for a bath. He grabbed his bath salts and oil and poured them into his bath. He just needed to collect his thoughts and get everything cleared and straightened out before he did anything else.

When the water filled up at the right amount and the bubbles covered the tub, Kurt shut off the water and stepped inside and let out a low moan of appreciation and let his head fall back against the porcelain tile of his tub. He closed his eyes and let his jumbled thoughts come together.

First off, he was jealous of Sam. That's been established. Blaine wants him to speak with Puck and hear him out, _again. _It could possibly happen, though he wasn't making any guaranteed promises. Blaine seems to be on Puck and Sam's side in this argument. Meaning he had to think of something quick in order to settle everything. He really didn't want to talk to Puck after tonight, he truly didn't. Honestly, he feared that he and Sam really were sleeping together. He sank down into the water until the water reached his chin.

_I hate this inferior feeling. I feel like Sam seriously comes before me… _Kurt groaned and heard his phone go off, playing Puck's ringtone. He looked to the door and then closed his eyes again, slipping underneath the water letting the warm water caress his entire body. Holding his breath, he ran his fingers through his hair.

He stayed under for a little longer, thankful that he was able to hold his breath for a long time. He took this time to think. Okay, so what if Blaine was right and it really was a message about getting condoms for a friend? Then the entire argument he just had with Puck would have been pointless. Then again, what if Blaine was wrong? How would he cope with that?

A relationship is all about trust. Kurt had to trust Puck in order to keep a relationship with him. Though, Kurt had a little trust issues, and by not knowing what Puck is truly capable of, scared him. It scared him more than he was willing to admit.

He resurfaced and took in a large breath in, wiping his face with his hand and pushing his hair back. He sighed and looked down at the water. What was he going to do?

"I thought you were drowning, kiddo. Then I remembered that you could hold your breath longer than anyone I know."

Kurt gasped and jumped back in the tub moving closer to the wall. He turned and looked over to his dad who was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. "Dad what are you doing?"

"I heard you come in the house and I could tell you were upset, so I gave you time to cool off before I came to see what the matter was." He set a pair of Kurt's yoga pants and a tank top on the bathroom counter. "We're going to talk."

Kurt just nodded his head and watched as his dad left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He sighed softly and pulled the plug to the bath and stood to his feet, letting the water drip from his body. He grabbed a towel hanging from his rack and began to dry himself off. What was he going to tell his dad? Exactly what happened? If he did that, the trust that he had for Puck was sure to be gone. He had to talk to Puck before he told his dad anything. He hated lying to his dad about things like this.

He placed on the clothes his dad set out for him and walked out of the bathroom drying his hair. He walked over to his dad who was sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"What happened with Puck?" Burt asked gently.

Kurt walked over to his bed and sat down, facing his body towards his father. "Dad, I kind of don't want to talk about it right now."

Burt was silent for a bit, looking at his son. "Are you sure? You ran into the house and I almost left the house in order to kick the crap out of Puckerman, but Carole stopped me from doing so."

He chuckled softly, hearing his father say that. He shrugged his shoulders weakly and shook his head. "It's fine, I can handle this."

Burt's eyes inspected Kurt. "Kurt…"

He forced a smile and stood to his feet, going over to his vanity. "I promise dad, I can handle this myself. I can't have you fighting my arguments."

Burt stood to his feet also and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I just don't want you getting hurt. You're my only son."

Kurt looked at his dad through the mirror. "You also have Finn, you know."

"Yeah, but you are my flesh and blood. If anything happens to you, the person who did it will have hell to pay." Burt's hand squeezed his shoulder gently and Kurt smiled.

"Thanks dad." He twisted his head around enough to look up at his dad. "It was just a petty argument between Puck and I. Nothing that can't be fixed with a good talk."

Burt looked at him for a long moment and then sighed nodding his head. "Alright, Kurt. I trust you on this. But if Puckerman does anything, and I mean anything at all to hurt you…" He left the threat hanging in the air.

Kurt laughed and nodded his head. "There won't be a body to be found, I know dad."

"Glad you understand." He leaned in and kissed Kurt on the head and made his way to the stairs. "Get some sleep, since your home you can help me out at the shop tomorrow."

Kurt nodded his head. Getting his hands dirty actually sounded like a good idea right about now. "Alright dad. Though, I'm sure that not many people will be coming on a Sunday."

"Well, Lloyd Laurie is bringing in his car for a tune up. A few others are scheduled in for tomorrow also."

Kurt nodded his head. "Alright,"

Burt nodded his head and began to make his way up the stairs. "Goodnight Kurt,"

"Night dad,"

Kurt waited for his door to close before he let out a soft sigh. He loved his dad. He turned back to his vanity and began to do his night care routine. Come Monday or sometime tomorrow, Kurt was going to have to collect himself in time to actually hold a conversation with Puck without his anger boiling over.

Sunday came and Kurt had decided to just lose himself in the work of his father's shop. He wiped his greasy hands down on the already dirty overalls and wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. He had just finished tuning up Mr. Laurie's car and now had nothing else to do. He looked over to the clock that hung on the wall next to his dad's office and noted that it read a quarter to four. He walked over to his dad who was in his office filling out some kind of paperwork and knocked on the already open door.

Burt looked up and smiled.

"What's up kid?"

"Call Mr. Laurie and tell him that his car is tuned up and ready to go." Kurt said jerking his thumb in the direction of which he just came from.

"Will do, Kurt,"

Kurt smiled and nodded his head and walked over to the lined up cars and inspected every one of them. They were all a piece of work. As a kid he actually had fun coming to the shop with his dad. Growing up it actually made him feel normal instead of the outcast in the world. That was until his dad told him that standing out was what he was best at and that if other people couldn't appreciate that then they were the ones who were the outcasts. He smiled thinking back on the memory and ran his hand along the old car.

He heard a car pull in and looked over to the entrance and watched as a beat up red truck drove in. He tilted his head to the side slightly and looked into the driver's seat. _Why was he here? _Turning away quickly, Kurt walked briskly over to his dad's office.

"I'm going to take some time off,"

Burt looked up at him. "Kurt, you had a break not even an hour ago."

He shrugged slightly. He just didn't want to be around Puck, not now at least. "Dad—"

Burt's eyes glanced out his window and saw the truck parked in the garage. "Kurt, take care of that last car and then you can be off for the night. I have to make an important call. So if you could just…" He trailed off, picking up the phone and began dialing.

Kurt groaned and inwardly screamed. He wasn't ready to face Puck and talk to him just yet. He wanted just a little more time. He closed the door to his dad's office and took a deep breath and walked past Puck's truck as if he didn't notice him there and went over to where the toolbox was and randomly selected a wrench.

He heard the car door open and close and the sound of boots walking along the pavement caught his ears.

"I didn't know you were working today…"

Kurt looked up and kept a cool expression. "I decided to work with my dad today. I didn't know you were coming by."

He nodded his head. "My mom said something was wrong with the truck and that I should get it professionally done."

"Well, my dad should be off the phone any minute now, so—"

"Kurt!" The two teens turned to Burt who was exiting his office, while pulling on a jacket. "I need you to lock up when you're done, I need to go and make a quick run to the store, Carole needs me grab some things from the store for dinner tonight."

Kurt gaped at his father and then shot a quick glance over to Puck who was looking at Burt with raised brows. Kurt looked back at his father and then shook his head. "Dad, I can go and do it." He was trying to buy himself more time.

Burt moved over to the door and grabbed his keys out of his pocket. "You can handle this yourself, remember?"

Kurt stared at his father as he left out the shop. Kurt closed his eyes and cursed himself that he had told his dad that he could handle this himself and that he didn't really need his father's help. He groaned softly and looked up at Puck who looked at him.

Puck moved over to his truck and tapped on the hood.

"Could you check it out for me?"

Kurt grabbed the tool box and walked over to Puck's truck. "Might as well…" He groaned.

Kurt worked on Puck's truck for nearly an hour checking out everything that could have been wrong with Puck's truck. He soon figured out that there was nothing wrong with the truck. Though the silence that they were holding now was comfortable and he didn't think that talking was necessary.

Kurt could feel Puck's eyes on him as he pretended to work on his car. He grabbed different tools and just tinkered with things undoing them and putting it back together. He could feel the tension in the room. It was so strong he could saw through it and he hated it so much.

True he was the one who kind of created this tension with his blow up from the night before but he didn't expect to run into Puck so soon. He hadn't truly prepared himself for what to say to Puck when he saw him again. He still doesn't know what to say or how to start the conversation.

"Okay, this is weird," Puck stated standing up from the spot he was sitting at a few feet away from where Kurt was working. "Kurt, we need to talk about this."

He wasn't ready to talk about it. Kurt stood to his full height and wiped his hands on the towel he had in his pocket. "Talk about what?"

Puck gave him a hard stare and shook his head. "Kurt, you know what I am talking about."

Puck only called him Kurt when he was serious about something. He looked away and closed the hood of the car. He didn't want to have this talk, not now.

"Your car is finished."

"I'm not leaving here until we sort this thing out. Because I'm not losing you over something as fucked up as this,"

Kurt looked up at him and felt the anger swell again from the night before. He leaned against the car and crossed his arms. "You should have thought about that before you decided to go ahead and cheat on me with, _Sam._" He said with venom in his voice.

Puck threw his hands up in frustration and let out a growl in anger. "Are you fucking serious?" Puck said walking over to Kurt and standing in front of him. "I did not cheat on you." He said lowly, his jaw set hard.

"Explain yourself then." Kurt challenged.

"I don't have to explain myself." Puck said and Kurt opened his mouth to retort, but Puck raised a hand to stop him. He narrowed his eyes on Puck dangerously. "I don't have to explain myself, because on our date at Breadsticks, you asked if I would ever cheat on you."

Kurt averted his gaze and thought about that night. He did remember asking him that question that night.

"_Do you plan on ever cheating on me with anyone just to succeed in the dare you're doing?" _

"_No way! I would never do that Kurt. I may be a player but one thing I don't ever do, is cheat." _

Kurt looked down and placed his hands on his face and groaned to himself. He couldn't believe he had forgotten that part of the conversation. Why was it that piece of information he chose to forget? Puck took his wrists and pulled them away from his face.

"I told you no. The one thing I never do to a person is cheat on them. Meaning I have no reason to lose someone so important to me over something so fucking stupid." Puck looked at him, his expression softened and he gazed into Kurt's eyes, his chocolate brown eyes holding profound emotion. "Fuck cheating, you're all I ever want." He said softly, his voice conveying so much emotion.

Kurt stared up into his dark chocolate eyes and he closed his own eyes feeling regret for saying what he had said to Puck. "Noah…" He spoke softly.

Their fingers interlaced and Kurt glanced down at their hands before looking back up at the tanner teen. "I promise you, on my mother and my sister that I did not and will not cheat on you with Sam or any other person. That message that he sent me last night, that can be explained."

Kurt didn't say anything he just looked up at him waiting for the explanation that was soon to come.

"Sam began seeing someone and they had only known each other for about two weeks. They had hit it off quickly and Sam wanted to know if buying condoms and having sex with the guy was too soon since they had just met not too long ago."

Kurt let out an exhausted sigh and searched his eyes trying to find a lie in his words. "Why didn't you tell me that last night when I asked? Why couldn't you have just told me that?"

"Sam didn't want his business out there like that. I called him last night," Kurt's averted his eyes and Puck moved his head to look at Kurt in the eyes. "I called him last night to tell him that the message he sent me started serious conflict between the two of us and that I wanted to make things right. He told me to tell you the truth and I just did. I couldn't tell you that last night because I'm not the kind of guy to put a bro's business out there like that."

"Puck…" Kurt shook his head and moved away from Puck walking over to a chair and sitting down in it. "I'm seriously having trouble right now with trusting you now."

Puck sighed and stayed where he was and took Kurt's place by leaning against his car. "I'm sorry for everything that happened last night."

Kurt stayed silent for a while before he sighed and stood to his feet. "I'm sorry too, for everything I said."

Puck stepped forward closer to Kurt and held his arms out for the boy. "Are we still together?"

Kurt moved into Puck's arms and buried his face into Puck's chest. "Yeah, we're still together. Let's talk things out from now on, yeah?"

Puck chuckled and Kurt smiled gently when the vibrations moved him. "I was going to suggest the same thing. I don't want anything like this to happen ever again."

Kurt smiled and looked up at Puck with apologetic eyes. He leaned up and gently pressed his lips to Puck's. Puck held Kurt closer to him and the kiss deepened. The two kissed for a moment and then they pulled away. Kurt looked up at him, he still felt the same towards Sam, though he didn't feel the need to voice that thought.

"I didn't want to say it earlier because of the tension," Puck started and Kurt looked up at him with wondering eyes. What was he about to say? "But you look so damn sexy all dirty and in overalls. I want to jump you so bad."

Kurt laughed and pulled at his clothes. "I didn't think my work clothes were sexy."

"Kurt, you could be wearing a giant leaf and still be gorgeous."

He blushed at the compliment and he shook his head, leaning up and kissing Puck. He was glad that they quickly fell back into their routine. He didn't think that he could stand the tension any longer, or the fear of seeing Puck without having to worry about things being awkward. He liked what they have and didn't ever want to argue about something like that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sooo, what do you think? I actually enjoyed writing out the frustration that Kurt was feeling. I can definitely relate to it...  
>So, your thoughts? What do you think about Blaine? Oh my god, I loved writing that part of the story x) Loved it~<br>Welp! Hope you liked it :)  
>Peace &amp; Love,<br>~MizzRawr! :)


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Damn, I can't even keep up with my own deadlines -_-" But it's not myt fault! Myt computer crashed on me and guys, you don't know how bad I freaked when I thought ALL my files had been deleted. Luckily they weren't! So sorry for the semi late update, but hope the sexy stuff in this chapter makes up for it!  
>Enjoy~<br>Peace & Love,  
>~MizzRawr! :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Puck<strong>

_God, I am so glad that everything is better between us. _

Puck cut the engine to his truck and hopped out closing the door behind him. He fixed his shirt and ran a hand over his head as he walked over to the school. Yesterday had been good for both he and Kurt. After explaining what happened and fixing things between them, the two engaged in a conversation that left them both bare and open to one another.

Puck had told him things he didn't think he would tell anyone and Kurt had done the same thing. They must have sat in that shop for hours until Kurt's dad called him to tell him it was time to come home. They discussed each other's pasts, their dreams, fears and future. Everything that Kurt spoke of, Puck was amazed at how passionate the countertenor was.

One thing they spoke of during the conversation was sex. When it came to sex, Puck wasn't a stranger and normally things didn't surprise him, but when Kurt talked about sex, it just threw him off. First off, when Kurt had told him shyly that he wasn't a virgin he was kind of shocked. He had expected Kurt to you know, be pure enough to keep his virginity. To him he didn't seem like the kind of guy to give it away so easily. Then Puck found out that he lost it to Blaine.

He couldn't get angry at Blaine for taking Kurt's virginity; it was something that just happened in the heat of the moment, as Kurt explains it. Puck just didn't think that he would lose it so soon. He had honestly thought that if so, he would be the one to take Kurt's virginity. He was slightly jealous that he wasn't the one to be Kurt's first, because Kurt would have been the first guy he's ever slept with. It would have been cool to be each other's first, even if Puck had lost his virginity to women a long time ago.

He swaggered through the halls feeling more confident than ever. He didn't feel threatened by the thought of losing Kurt over something stupid. He glanced down the halls to see if his boyfriend was at his locker. It was still slightly strange to call him his boyfriend, considering how Kurt was his first in many fields which is weird because the Puckasurus was experienced. He didn't need lessons when it came to the art of blowing the mind of his partners.

He walked up behind Kurt and his eyes dropped down to the fine pert ass of his Princess in white skinny jeans and knee high black boots. He had to appreciate every bit and part of Kurt, because he was one fine ass man. He was beautiful, hot, sexy, cute and just fantastic. He grabbed Kurt's sides and let a low laugh rumble through when the smaller teen jumped and moved away, holding his hands up to fight.

Puck raised a brow and chuckled.

"Whoa, don't hit me, Princess." He said holding up his hands.

Kurt let out a breath and straightened his bag on his shoulder. "I thought you were one of those horrible Neanderthals." Kurt replied shaking his head. "What are you doing here, I thought you were skipping today to prepare for your sisters birthday?"

Puck grinned and placed his hands in his pockets. "I was thinking that you could skip with me and help with decorating and baking."

Kurt raised a brow and closed his locker. "Skip?"

"Why not? You did tell me that weren't doing anything too important today."

Kurt hummed softly and shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? I'm ahead of everyone in my classes anyway." He said with a smile.

Puck smiled widely and wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder and began to walk towards the entrance. He looked down at Kurt and felt his body warm when he saw that Kurt was still wearing the necklace he had given him on their first date. He smiled and realized that he had been wearing it since that day. Not once has he seen Kurt take the necklace off. He reached up and placed a hand on his clavicle, touching his letter N necklace and smiled to himself.

"Where are you two going?" Rachel asked stopping the two of them.

Puck looked at her and raised a brow. "We are leaving."

She raised a brow and shot a look in Kurt's direction. He looked at Kurt and watched as the two exchanged a silent conversation between them. His brows rose and he brought his attention back to Berry when he heard her sigh.

"Fine, I guess so."

Puck furrowed his brows in deep confusion. "What the hell just happened?"

Kurt leaned in and gave a hug to Rachel and watched as she walked away, pulling Puck to walk again with him. "It was nothing Puck."

"Did you two just have a conversation without saying anything?"

"It's normal. It's not like we're telepathic or anything." Kurt said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

"…whatever." He said shaking his head.

The two walked outside in the sun and Puck smiled that today was a good enough day to throw a small family party for his little sister. He was glad that Kurt was able to help him with everything. He knew just how great a cook his boyfriend was. He felt Kurt tense under his arm and he looked up to see what had made his boyfriend so tense.

He glared at the large figures that were, Azimo and his cronies. He tightened his grip on Kurt's shoulder and brought him just a bit closer.

Azimo walked up with a look of disbelief on his face, he snorted and shook his head.

"Look at the two fairies, going out to butt-fuck each other."

"Do you really not have any new material to use, Azimo?" Kurt questioned with iciness in his voice. "Don't you think that calling me a fairy is becoming played out?"

Puck's eyes widened slightly and he looked at Azimo who narrowed his eyes on Kurt. "Are you looking for a beating or a dumpster dive, Hummel?"

Puck watched as Kurt stared at the jocks ready to say something and then noticed that Kurt decided against it, and then shook his head.

"You feather-brained Neanderthals are not worth my time or breath."

Puck grinned and held onto Kurt a bit tighter. "So if you don't mind, get the fuck out of our way." Puck glared.

Azimo stared at the two and scoffed. "You two really are a couple of ass ramming, fairy fuckers."

"…Cute, now get out of our way." Kurt said in a bored tone.

Puck looked at Kurt and he could tell that Kurt was using a defense mechanism against Azimo and the hockey members. He looked over to Azimo who was giving Kurt a hard stare.

"I'll catch you when you're alone, Hummel." Azimo said threateningly.

"Aren't you afraid that you might catch being gay, Azimo?" Kurt questioned with his famous bitch glare.

Puck happened to glance down and see Azimo's hand clench into a fist. "Fuck off, Azimo. We have nothing to do with you." He said side stepping Azimo and his group and walking over to his truck with Kurt on his arm.

Kurt had glanced up at him and Puck could feel his eyes on his face as they made their way over to his truck. Puck opened the door for Kurt and let him get in first before rounding the truck to get in on the driver's side. He stole a quick glance over to where Azimo and his gang were still standing eyeing them down and groaned, trying to figure out why he had use to hang out with them in the first place and got into his truck, starting it up.

By the time the first warning bell rang, they were out of the school parking lot and heading over to his house to prepare for his sister's birthday. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched as Kurt's nimble fingers worked quickly over the screen of his iPhone, composing a message.

"I sent Finn a message telling him that he is able to drive my baby back home and that I won't be back till late, since we're celebrating your sister's birthday today."

Puck nodded his head. "Sounds good to me,"

The rest of the ride to his house was ridden in silence. Soon the two made it Puck's house and he cut the engine. He turned in his seat to look at Kurt and pulled the other into a kiss. He could tell Kurt was caught off guard about the kiss by the surprised sound he made when their lips made contact. He smiled and pulled away. Kurt stared at him with slightly wide eyes, blinking in small confusion at him. Puck chuckled thinking that he looked really fucking cute when he was caught off guard and planned to do it more in the future.

"What was that for?"

"Because seeing you get bitchy at other people is well…pretty damn sexy, Princess."

Kurt blushed and grabbed his things shaking his head, grinning. "If you say you, Puck." He said chuckling, opening the door and getting out.

Puck chuckled and grabbed his keys out of the ignition and swung them around his finger as they walked up to the door. He unlocked it and held it open for Kurt to walk in first. As he walked in, Puck took a glance down at Kurt's ass and pinched it as he walked in. Kurt made a small noise and swatted at his hand and missing as Puck pulled his hand away and stepped into the house, closing the door behind him. Kurt shot him a challenging look before setting his things down beside the couch and heading over to the kitchen.

"So do you want me to cook or what?" He inquired looking back at Puck as he walked into the kitchen, placing his hands on the counter.

Puck grinned and walked on the opposite side of the counter that Kurt was on and leaned in. "Cooking, please?" He said smiling childishly.

Kurt chuckled and nodded his head, leaning forward and pressing their lips together for the briefest of moments. "What does she eat?"

"Her favorites are lasagna, chocolate cake with strawberry icing, strawberries, and unlike most kids she loves salad."

Kurt smiled and nodded his head. "Sounds easy enough," He walked over to the sink and rolled up the sleeves to his three-quarter shirt to his elbows and reached to turn the water on, before pausing. He turned around to look at Puck. "Do you think that I could borrow your clothes? I don't want to get mine dirty."

At this Puck gave a dirty grin and nodded his head. "Yeah, sure,"

"Thank you so much."

Puck nodded his head and watched as Kurt made his way over to the stairs and up them. He loved every chance he could get to see the porcelain skin of his boyfriend. The two made their way to Puck's room and Kurt began to take off his clothes, and began to fold them, setting them on his head.

"What do you want to wear?"

"Your sweats," Kurt said sitting on the bed and undoing his boots.

Puck gave a short chuckle and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, you kind of took those with you the other night…"

Kurt paused with taking his boot off and looked up at him with an apologetic look. "Oh, I'll be sure to give those back to you soon." He said nodding his head once, before going back to taking his boot off.

Puck shook his head chuckling softly. "Don't sweat it."

"Is there anything else that I could possibly wear?"

Puck walked over to his dresser and opened a drawer pulling out one of his navy blue shirts and held it out to Kurt.

"Here, try this on."

Kurt looked up at him and took the shirt, setting it on the bed as he stood to his feet and began to shimmy out of his white skinny jeans. He smiled, amazed at how Kurt could keep those things on all day, let alone pop a boner in them. He grimaced slightly at the possible pain of his dick being confined in the tight jeans.

"How do you wear those things?" He asked gesturing to the pants that Kurt was now folding and placing on the bed.

"It's a skill, but it hurts like nothing in this world to have an erection straining against them." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Puck shook his head and laughed amusedly. "I could only imagine…"

Kurt laughed and picked up the shirt that Puck had grabbed for him and placed it on. Puck leaned against his dresser and folded his arms across his chest and grinned not really realizing from the start how long his shirt was on Kurt. Well it wasn't that long, but the shirt practically swallowed him up, stopping mid-thigh. He chuckled and walked forward to his boyfriend, pulling him into his arms.

"Damn, you're so fucking cute." He said staring into bright blue-green eyes.

Kurt smiled up at him. "You're not too bad yourself."

Puck chuckled and kissed him. "Let's go down and get started." He said lowly, his hands traveling down Kurt's back to his behind.

"I'm beginning to questions your intentions of bringing me here, Noah." He said glancing behind him then looking up at Puck with a grin.

He chuckled and gave Kurt's ass a firm squeeze, loving the way it felt in his hands. "You and me both,"

"Come on, big boy, we have to get your sisters' party ready." Kurt said laughing lightly, leaning up and placing a kiss on Puck's lips.

Not wanting to end the kiss so soon, Puck held his boyfriend closer to him and deepened the kiss slightly. Even if they had fought a few days ago and made up, he wanted Kurt more than just this. He wanted to connect with him on a different level, if that made any sense. He heard the soft whimper of his porcelain love and licked his lower lip admiring the softness of them. Kurt's lips were always so soft. It must be because of the amount of lip balm he places on his lips every thirty minutes. Kurt's lips parted and he slid his tongue inside, his tongue gently caressing Kurt's. He moaned softly when Kurt's tongue began to play with his own. He pulled him closer as Kurt's arms wrapped themselves around his neck and the kiss grew more passionate.

Kurt pulled away from the kiss panting slightly, as Puck moved to his neck and began kissing the smooth area. He heard the soft gasps coming from his boyfriend. His hands traveled up the shirt that Kurt wore, slid his hands into the silk like boxers the other wore, feeling the skin under his hands, slowly running his them along his ass. He trailed his kisses along his neck, to his jaw then back to his lips, sliding his tongue back into his mouth. He loved hearing the soft moans that elicited from his boyfriend. Kurt's moans grew a bit louder as his hands began to knead the two globes of his ass.

He led Kurt to the bed and laid him down, never breaking the kiss with him. He took hold of Kurt's leg and pushed it back so that it was propped up and rubbed his hand up and down his soft leg. He ran his hand up the shirt and along his side. He loved the feeling of Kurt's skin under his calloused hands; he just couldn't get enough of it! Kurt's body arched slightly up to his as Puck's fingers grazed across Kurt's nipple, the pink bud quickly hardening under his light touch. Just the sounds of Kurt moaning turned him on; he loved hearing the lusty sound that came from the always put together teen. He felt Kurt's hands travel down his back and run up his shirt, his nails running lightly down his back. The feeling caused his him to bite gently down on Kurt's lower lip and suck on it. He just loved being with Kurt like this. The chemistry flowing between them was unreal. Puck's never felt something this strong, even if they were just making out and feeling on one another, it felt so intense, so real.

Puck broke the kiss for a moment to look at Kurt's face; the light blush coloring his cheeks, the way blue-green eyes fluttered open to look up at him, and how perfect full lips parted slightly with his breath coming out in soft pants. He took this moment to take in the flawlessness that was his boyfriend; _his _boyfriend. God he loved the sound of calling him that.

He watched Kurt's face as he pressed his hips against the half hard organ that paler teen was sporting and listened to the moan that erupted from his lips. His eyes closed and his hips rose up to create more friction with Puck.

Catching on very quickly to what Kurt was after, he complied with him, thrusting his own hips down against Kurt's. His own erection pressed against the jeans he wore and he relished in the electric feeling of rubbing it against Kurt's now fully hard cock. He leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss. Kurt's hands moved from his back and held his face in his nimble hands, deepening the kiss making it more passionate.

Puck pulled away for a moment to undo his pants quickly and step out of them, sighing in relief when his cock wasn't as confined. He looked at Kurt and did not miss the way that pink tongue darted out across his lips slowly. He climbed back on top of his boyfriend and pressed their bodies together, loving the feeling of his hard on pressing against Kurt's.

Their hips rocked back and forth against one another in a frantic need for completion. Puck pulled Kurt's shirt off of him and began to attack his skin with kisses and bites, marking the flawless skin of his chest and collar. He listened to the angelic moans and the heavy breathing of the boy underneath him and circled his tongue around a pink nipple. Soon, he grew tired of just wearing the boxers they both had on and he pulled away earning a groan of disapproval from the teen panting under him. He took hold of Kurt's boxers and pulled them off, Kurt raising his hips and his legs in the air to help. Puck watched as Kurt had lifted his leg off the bed and inspected the long, lean and toned leg of his.

He tossed the boxers down and stood to shove his own boxers off, his cock springing out and standing hard, pre-cum already leaking from the head of it. He moved back on the bed and kissed Kurt, taking his erection in his hand and began to pump it fast in his hand. Kurt pulled back from the kiss in order to let out a long throaty moan, his head falling back against the sheets of the bed. He looked so beautiful like this; face in pure and complete bliss, the lustful sounds that poured from his mouth were just perfect. And to make this all the better, Puck knew that he was the one doing this to Kurt, making him feel this good.

He stroked Kurt more, his thumb running across the head, gathering the dripping liquid and using it as lube to stroke him better. He kissed Kurt's neck and bit down slightly hard on the area where his neck and shoulder met. The reaction he received was what had slightly surprised him. Kurt moaned louder, his hands slid under his shirt and he scratched down his back, causing him to hiss in pleasure. He glanced at Kurt and licked a strip up his neck to the lobe of his ear.

"Do you like it when I bite you Kurt?"

He questioned, going back to where he had first bit him and bit again. Moaning from the bite, Kurt nodded his head and bucked his hips up into Puck's hand.

"Ngh…yes, I-ah-I do…"

Puck grinned and sucked on Kurt's lobe, his tongue darting out further to lick behind his ear. He heard Kurt take in a deep breath and release a deep moan. He was finding different spots on his body that made him writhe and moan louder. He was discovering the spots that turned Kurt on. He stored the different spots in his head for future reference and moved his hand faster on his cock, flicking his wrist slightly and watched as Kurt came undone in front of him. Kurt's head fell back, his body arched slightly off the bed, mouth open in an O shape as he moaned loudly. Long white ribbons painting his stomach and coating his hand. Kurt lay back on the bed and stared up at Puck with eyes blown with lust and pulled him down into a sloppy kiss.

Pulling back from the kiss and sitting back on his heels, Puck took the hand that was coated in Kurt's seed and began to stroke his own cock, his eyes never leaving Kurt's now slightly wide ones. He licked his lips and moved his hand faster as Kurt leaned up on his elbows and bit down on his lower lip in a seductive manner, his eyes half lidded watching Puck intently as he jerked off. He moaned at the sight and felt himself grow closer and closer to his orgasm.

Kurt sat up on his knees and moved closer to Puck, cradling his face in his hands and staring deep into his eyes. Puck looked at him, the wet sound of him jerking off and his heavy breathing being the only things heard at the moment. Kurt kissed him deeply, his teeth biting down on Puck's lower lip and pulling on it, his tongue darting out to soothe the sore area. He licked Puck's top lip and moved to his ear, licking the shell of it. Puck shivered from the touch.

"Noah, cum for me." Kurt said huskily into his ear.

The slightly deeper sound of Kurt's voice was what threw him over the edge, his seed shooting out and landing on both Kurt and himself. He let out a low moan, when Kurt's hand gently moved his and began to slowly pump him, milking him of all he had left. He took his clean hand and pulled Kurt into a deep kiss. They both moaned into the kiss, their tongues entering one another's mouths to explore and map out each and every detail of the other. Puck caressed his tongue against Kurt's and loved it when the other boy moaned into the kiss, taking his tongue and began sucking on it.

After a while the two pulled away from one another to get some air. Kurt removed his hand from Puck's now flaccid cock and lifted it to see the mess they had created. Puck watched as Kurt brought that dirty hand to his mouth and his tongue dart out to lick the length of his index finger. The sight of Kurt licking up the seed they produced, not knowing whose was whose, was very hot. He watched, amazed and licked his own lips.

"Kurt, could you be any sexier?"

Kurt looked up at him through his lashes and grinned devilishly. "Yes," He said softly. "I can."

Puck quickly pounced on his boyfriend and ran his clean hand down his side, grabbing hold of his leg and pulling it up.

"I want to fuck you so bad, Kurt, you have no idea." He growled lustfully into his ear.

Kurt moaned and moved his head to look at Puck. "As incredible as that would be Puck," He licked his lips as Puck moved to hover above the pale teen. "We skipped school in order to prepare for your sister's birthday." He said leaning up to capture Puck's lips in a kiss.

Puck had actually forgotten about that in the heat of the moment. He smirked and nodded his head, moving from over top of Kurt and sitting back on his heels.

"You're right." He motioned between them. "Though, we should shower first."

Kurt smiled and slid off the bed. "I was thinking the same thing."

After the shower they took together, the two re-dressed themselves and made their way downstairs to prepare for the birthday party for Sarah.

After spending a decent amount of time downstairs, Kurt stood in the kitchen humming to the soft music that played from Puck's moms' laptop as he readied the lasagna while Puck stood on a chair and finished pinning the last of the streamers around the living room area. It wasn't going to be a big party thing; it was only going to be him, Sarah, Kurt, and his mom. He wanted his sister to feel special on her eighth birthday.

He stepped down from the chair and took a step back to marvel at his handiwork. He smiled proudly and walked into the kitchen standing in the doorway. He looked at Kurt who had his back turned to him and just simply grinned. How the hell did he get to be this lucky? To have someone as sexy, smart, fierce, strong, and incredible as Kurt. The gods must be smiling on him to grant him such a wonderful guy.

He never in a million years thought he would ever admit to that. Liking a guy, going as far as…well he wasn't sure if, love, was the right word for it. Though, the feelings he had for Kurt, were very strong.

He walked over to the teen, and wrapped his arms around his waist as the other wore nothing but a large blue t-shirt. He kissed Kurt's neck and smiled when he heard the soft giggle erupt from his lips. Why was it that moments like this felt so fucking natural? It was as though they were meant to happen and to feel this blissful. Fuck, he wasn't going to question it.

Puck watched as Kurt pushed the lasagna aside and slid the now cooled off cake over to him and grabbed the frosting and a small spatula. _I wonder what the frosting would taste like if I ate it off of Kurt… _

"I'm pretty sure that to you, it would taste divine." Kurt said his smile evident in his voice.

Puck's eyes widened slightly and he looked at Kurt. "Did I say that out loud?"

Laughing, Kurt nodded his head and continued to spread the frosting over the cake. "Yes, indeed you did." He said twisting his head to look back at him. "Are you thinking about dirty things you want to do to my body, Noah?" He said with a smirk.

Puck grinned wolfishly and pressed his body against Kurt's. "And if I am, what would you do?"

Kurt grinned and turned back to the cake he was frosting. "I would have to tie you up." He said in a salacious tone.

_Tie me up? _"Why aren't you kinky…?" He said in his ear, kissing behind it, sticking his tongue out and licking the area.

Kurt gave a very soft moan and shivered slightly in his arms. _Secret spot, number one. _Puck thought grinning against Kurt's neck.

"You have no idea." Kurt said giving a breathy laugh.

"I intend to find out."

Puck smiled and pulled away from Kurt. So Kurt was kinky, huh? He wondered how kinky Kurt liked to be. He didn't appear to be the type who was game for the entire BDSM deal. Though, looks can be very, very deceiving. Puck looked over to the stove and saw that it had read 12:38pm. The elementary didn't get out for another two and half hours. He moved from Kurt taking the lasagna and placing it into the fridge, knowing that it didn't need to be placed in the oven for quite some time.

"What time does your sister get home?" Kurt asked, not looking at him.

"In about two and half hours," He answered, stretching his back.

Kurt turned his body to face Puck's, bringing the spatula up to his mouth and licking off the remaining frosting. "Well I was thinking that we could take a quick stop to the mall. I didn't buy her anything and I would feel bad for not getting her anything on her birthday." He said with a small frown.

Puck smiled and walked over to his boyfriend, standing in front of him. "Yeah, we can do that."

Kurt smiled around the spatula he had in his mouth. God, he looked so damn cute right now!

"Alright, let's go and hurry up!" He said with small excitement in his voice, setting the spatula in the sink and then turning to walk out of the kitchen, Puck right on his heels.

Puck watched as Kurt raced up the stairs and head to his bedroom. It was like watching a child excited to play with his friends. Though in Kurt's case, his friends would be the mall, his debit card, and the many stores to choose from. He laughed lightly entering his room and just standing in the doorway, watching as Kurt undressed. He grinned widely.

Fuck, he was just so lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So your thoughts on this lovely chapter?  
>Hopefully my computer doesn't crash out on me, because then it would be hard to update for this story! So wish me luck!<br>Peace & Love,  
>~MizzRawr! :)<p> 


End file.
